The New Life of Spike: Book 2
by Dark Matter 101
Summary: Join Spike and the rest of his gang on another life time adventure. See how Spike and Twilight get along throughout their family years, getting dates with one of his friends unexpectedly, standing up a trouble making gang, and meeting new characters throughout Spike's new life. New stories to tell, bigger adventures than before, it's better than ever in the new life of Spike.
1. New Friends, New Stories, A New Life

NOTE: _The following story you are reading now is the __**second series **__of 'Life of Spike'. For those of you who did not read the __**first series**__, I would recommend you to do so. The story is called 'The School Life of Spike'. For those who already read the first series-_

"Let the readers read the story already, Mr. Note!" Pinkie cried out.

* * *

Chapter 1  
New Friends, New Stories, A New Life

Spike was soundly asleep in his bed. Not the bed he own the orphan, but a new bed in a new in a new house. Spike was adopted by the Sparkles a week ago. He was not afraid. He was not in fear no more. Because he has now have a family. It's been long since Spike had a family. He still learning how to live like one. But the Sparkles didn't mind Spike. They knew how he felt without a family. For starters, Spike was laying in bed sleeping when the alarm clock went off. He flops his arm out of bed and swings it trying to hit the clock. When he swings his arms the fourth time he grabs it and flops his arm back down along with the clock. Twilight bust through the door prepared for school and saw Spike still in bed.

"Spike, it's time to get up!" Twilight said to him.

All Spike gave her was a moan. Twilight went over to him and grabs the covers removing it out of bed. Spike buries his head in the pillow. He was wearing a green T-shirt and pajama pants with purple dragons on it. Twilight chuckles and leans into his ear.

"Spike, you need to get up," Twilight politely said to him yet receiving another moan. Twilight soon gave it another try. "Have you ever had homemade pancakes before?"

Spike opens one eye and slowly looks over to her showing half of his face. Later on, Spike was running downstairs fully dressed. He ran into the kitchen and sat in a table right beside Shining Armor.

"How's my little brother doing this fine morning," Shining Armor said as he messes with Spike's hair.

"Still trying to wake up," Spike answered.

"You'll get use to it."

Twilight Velvet handed Spike a three stacked pancake with syrup already pour on.

"There you go, Sweety," Velvet said to Spike as she kissed him on the head.

"Mom!" Spike rubs the kiss off of him.

"Might as well get use to that as well," Shining Armor said.

"Did you?" Spike asked.

"Of course I did," Shining Armor said. "You see, Spike, when it comes to an age like me, you won't be treated like a kid anymore."

"And here's a waffle for my big baby boy," Velvet set a plate of waffle in front of Shining and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom!" Shining Armor wipes the kiss of of him. "Not in front of my new brother."

Spike and Twilight laughed at him in a friendly way as he pouts.

"Morning, kids," Night Light came in sitting in the table reading the newspaper. "Ready for school already?"

"Almost. Spike is still dozing off," Twilight joked.

"Am not," Spike said.

"Don't worry, Spike, I never liked waking up early in the morning as well," Night Light said.

"Really?"

"Sure. Like the one time back when I was your age I never wanted to get out of bed," Night Light told his story. "It was so peaceful, it was like sleeping on a big white fluffy cloud. I could hear the lullaby in my head playing over and over and over and-"

_"Zzzzzzzzzz"_

They saw Spike with his head down sleeping in his chair.

"Perhaps I should stop telling my story," Night Light rubs the back of his head.

"I think its for the best you didn't tell him your life story, dad," Shining Armor suggested.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight shook Spike on the shoulder. "Let's go to school."

"Shining Armor, don't you go to school today?" Velvet asked.

"Nah, I have a job interview today," Shining said.

"Really, where at?" Spike asked rubbing his eyes.

"At the police department," Shining answered. "I fight crime, spy on enemies, get the lady..."

"Wow, and it only takes about a year for all that to come true," Twilight joked.

"Don't you have to take your little brother slash number one assistant to school."

"Fine. Come on, Spike," Twilight aid as the two of them left the house.

They arrive school a bit early seeing a few student sand friends. They saw Rarity standing by the flag pole. When she saw her friends she rushes over greeting them.

"Good morning, Twilight and Spike," Rarity said.

"Good morning, Rarity," Twilight and Spike said.

"How are you two doing on this fine day?" Rarity asked.

"Well, sleepy head here wanted to sleep for another while," Twilight said looking at Spike.

"Leave me alone," Spike pouted.

"Is my Spikey-Wikey cwanky-wanky today," Rarity grabs his cheek and swing his head side to side.

"Rarity!" Spike pulled over his hood hiding his blush.

"Still haven't gotten use to it I see," Rarity said.

"Not even close I'm afraid," Twilight said.

"Mornin', yall!" Applejack waves at them and walks towards them. "How's everyone doin' today?"

"Spike seems a bit cranky today," Rarity points out.

"Blabber mouth," Spike said to her.

"It's okay, Sugarcube," Applejack pulls him towards her. "You know the secret to wake up early in the mornin'? Drink caffeine every mornin'."

"Every morning?" Spike asked.

"Yep. Helps me feel wide awake everytime I do my choirs on the weekends," Applejack said as she imagines herself going through the routine. "I wake up at 4:00 a.m. and haul out to grab a couple of caffeine for me and my family. And when we drink up we become faster than a NASCAR."

"I don't get," Spike tilted his head.

"Spike doesn't need that much sugar everyday," Twilight said.

"Hi, girls!" Pinkie skips towards the group and continued to hop in place. "Did I heard that someone is tired this morning."

"I was just giving Spike some tips on staying awake this mornin'," Applejack said.

"Spike, tired? No one is tired to wake up every morning," Pinkie said continuing to hop.

"Pinkie, everyone get's tired in the morning," Rarity said.

"Not everyone. Especially me. And do you know why?" Pinkie saw them shook their heads. "I stay energetic. Every morning I get out of bed, eat lots of sugar, hop up and down, eat a yummy breakfast, hop up and down, say hello to every friend of mine, hop up and down..."

"So basically just hop and down," Spike said.

"Basically, yeah."

"That's the spirit, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash came up behind her.

"Morning, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie said as she stops bouncing.

"Rainbow Dash, you know how to stay awake every morning?" Spike asked.

"Sure do, little dude," Rainbow Dash crouch down and pulls his head to hers jointing together. "Here's what you do, lift weights, do push ups, put your breakfast in a blender and drink out of it."

"That's sounds disgusting," Spike pushes away from her. "And it seems a lot of work."

"It'll make you wide awake and strong, little dude."

"Morning everyone," Fluttershy said coming into the group.

"Morning, Fluttershy," they all said to her.

"Hey, Fluttershy, don't you get tired in the morning?" Pinkie asked.

"No, not really," Fluttershy answered.

"HA! Told you!" Pinkie yelled at Twilight.

"So how do you get up every morning?" Spike asked.

"Well, every morning the animals wake me up," Fluttershy explains. "The birds takes my covers off the bed, the bunnies and squirrels helps me fix breakfast and clean the dishes when we're finished, the deers help me pick out what to wear when I go out..."

"Does anyone else notice this sounds a lot like _Snow White_?" Rainbow Dash spoke.

_RIIIIING!_

"That's the bell, see you guys later," Twilight said.

As they all wave goodbye, they entered the school. Spike was walking down the hall when he saw his other friends. Pipsqueak, Comet Strike, and The Crusaders.

"Hey, Spike," Pipsqueak waves at him.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," Spike waves back.

"Morning, Spike," the girls all said at once.

"Spike, my man!" Comet gave him a hug.

"Morning to you to, Comet," Spike said awkwardly. "Hows school treating you?"

"Fantastic, Spike," Comet said. "I made numerous of friends, the girls checking me out, and I think I have the hots for Ms. Cheerilee."

"Doesn't every boy in school have the hots for Ms. Cheerilee?" Applebloom asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, dude," Scootaloo said. "You didn't knew?"

"Who has the hots for miss Cheerilee?" Comet asked and saw Spike and Pipsqueak slowly raising their hands together. "Oh, come on!"

"Hey, here come Derpy," Sweetie Belle said pointing to a student.

Derpy is a mail-deliverer for both school and the post office in town. She wore a grey mailman outfit with a grey cap. She carries a brown satchel for mails to deliver. And her one eye was a bit lazy.

"Hi, guys," Derpy said.

"Hey, Derpy," Spike said. "Any mail for us today?"

"Just one," Derpy digs through her satchel and pulled out an envelope. She squints at it trying to read the handwriting. It was hard for her because of the lazy eye she has. "Comet... Strice... Dice... Kite... Sike..."

"Strike, Comet Strike," Comet Strike helped her out.

"Right, here you go," she handed Comet the envelope. "And one for Spike."

She handed a letter to Spike and Spike saw what it read.

_Dear Spike,_

_After school, meet me at the flag pole. There's something I want you to do for me._

_Your friend, Cadence_

"Why doesn't she tell me now?" Spike said.

"Cadence wants to meet you!" Pipsqueak cried out.

"Who's Cadence?" Comet asked.

"Only the most hottest girl in school," Pipsqueak answered.

"Hotter than Ms. Cheerilee?"

"Hotter than Ms. Cheerilee."

"Boys," Applebloom shook her head rolling her eyes.

Spike and Pipsqueak was walking down the halls together heading for their class. As they did, Rover came out of nowhere blocking their way. Soon, Fido and Spot came behind guarding behind them.

"Evening, ladies," Rover said to them.

"What do you want, Rover?" Spike asked.

"If it's lunch money, putting us in lockers, you name it," Pipsqueak said.

"Don't encourage him," Spike said.

"Hmm... Spike is right," Rover said thinking. "What should we do with these two love birds?"

"Wedgies?" Fido spoke.

"Already done for the day," Rover said.

"Swirlies?" Spot suggested.

"Old school," Rover put some thought into this when he snaps his finger. "Let's throw them away."

"Didn't Garble already did that to me once?" Spike said.

"Dumpsters are far more worse, little man, trash cans are more suitable and less bullyness," Rover explained.

"But that's still bullying," Pipsqueak said.

"Did I ask you to talk when I'm talking?" Rover glared at him.

"Sorry, sir."

"Everything all right boys?" Luna spook Rover making him jump.

Luna was Vice Principal in school. She wore a blue women suit with blue high heels. Her hair was hanging over her eye hiding while the other was twinkling.

"Yeah, we're just, uh... We were just..." Rover stuttered.

"Rover, if I catch you and your friends messing with these two again, you'll have to stay after school," Luna said. "Do we understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," The Diamond Dogs all said.

"Good, now off to class," Luna points them to the direction they were heading.

As they left, Spike and Pipsqueak sighed of relief glad to see Luna.

"Thanks, Luna," Spike gave her a thumbs up.

"Ah-ah-ah! That's Vice Principal to you young man, and you're quite welcome," Luna said to him.

"You did an amazing job, Vice Principal Luna," Pipsqueak swings back and forth speaking like a toddler."

"Thank you, Pipsqueak," Luna said as she walks off.

"She said 'Thank you' to me," Pipsqueak whispered into Spike's ear.

"Congratulations," Spike said.

The two continues to walked to their next. When they enter the room the first they saw was Harshwhinny, the new teacher in school. She wasn't happy to see them. Actually she isn't glad to be here.

"Morning, Ms. Harshwhinny," Spike and Pipsqueak said.

"Morning boys, now get to class, Pipsqueak," Harshwhinny said rudely to them.

"Yes, ma'am," Pipsqueak said waving Spike goodbye.

Spike went into his class. It was history class for him and in the room with him was Applejack, Pinkie and Octavia. Spike sat in his desk as he waves at his friends.

"Today we'll be learning about Washington," Harshwhinny began as she wrote notes down on the board.

As she explains the history of Washington, Spike and the students took notes on the board. But as for Spike's friends, they goofed of a bit. Applejack took a few notes on her notebook for a while but was now doodling on the paper. Octavia was making notes of herself about Mozart and a music piece. And Pinkie was resting her chin on her hand half asleep hearing Harshwhinny's voice. She close her eyes and softly snores as she slips off her hand and head bang on the desk asleep. Spike on the other hand was taking notes and was listening every word coming out of Harshwhinny's voice. He then notice Pinkie asleep across of him. He taps his pencil on her back waking her up.

"Huh?" Pinkie softly said.

"Wake up, Pinkie," Spike whispered to her. "Or you'll get in trouble."

"Just five more minutes, daddy," Pinkie said, going back to sleep.

Spike slaps his face and let her sleep. Then he notices that Applejack was doodle right next to him.

"Applejack, you're suppose to be paying attention," Spike said.

"Don't worry, Spike, I know how this story goes about Washington," Applejack said as she continues to doodle.

"That's not the point, my point is that-" Spike notices what she was drawing. She was drawing of spike and her with a big heart around them. "Is that suppose to be me and y-"

"NO!" Applejack crumbles the paper up. When she did she sucks in her lips and looks around constantly.

Spike shook his head and continues to right his notes when a piece of paper was handed to him folded. He opens the letter up and it said: _You. Me. Together Forever. XOXO_. Spike looks behind him and saw Octavia winking at him as she stares into his eyes. Spike blushes a bit and puts on his hood sliding down in his chair. Applejack notices her winking at Spike. She clenches her teeth and grips her hands.

Applejack rips a piece of paper out of her notebook. She wrote something on it and crumbles it into a ball. She threw it at Octavia's head. She opens the crumble paper. It read: _Hands off my Sugarcube, cowgirl!_ Octavia grips the paper and wrote something else on the back of it. She threw it back at Applejack reading: _Over my dead body!_

Applejack turn red of rage. She took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She then handed it to Spike. Spike looks over and took the note. He opens it and was shocked of what it read. _We should kiss sometimes, just to get peoples attention_. Spike looks over to Applejack seeing her tip her hat and winks at him. Octavia saw what she wrote and was shocked what she wrote.

"What the hell, Applejack! I'm ten!" Spike whispered loudly.

"That doesn't mean you have to reject my offer, Sugarcube," Applejack leans in and puckered her lips.

"I'm not kissing anyone!" Spike toss the paper at Pinkie on accident causing her to wake up.

"Ooo! A note," she read the paper and slowly faded her smile.

She turns back seeing Spike awkwardly smile at her. She then grabs his collar and kisses him on the cheek without hesitating. Spike was squirming but Pinkie Pulled him in tighter. Applejack, Octavia, and the whole class was breathless. Pinkie stops kissing Spike and began to hug him.

"If you wanted a kiss that badly you could've told me so, handsome!" Pinkie hugs hims tightly leaving Spike blushing.

"Hey, That was my note I gave to Spike!" Applejack said to her.

"Do you have proof that you gave the note to Spike, Applejack?" Pinkie asked still hugging Spike. "I didn't saw you're name on it."

"You two leave Spike alone!" Octavia cried out. "You have to treat him with care!"

"I am treating Spike with care!" Pinkie yelled at her as she tugs Spike's neck gasping for air.

"Your choking him, Pinkie!" Octavia yelled back.

As the girls argues who gets Spike, Harshwhinny walks up to them furiously. They all had sudden chill running down their spine. Spike had the same feeling.

"Do I need to write detention slips for passing notes to one another?" Harshwhinny growled at them, glaring at them with rage in her eyes.

"WE'RE SORRY, MS. HARSHWHINNY!" Spike, Pinkie, Applejack, and Octavia cried their tears out begging as they got back into their seats.

"Then sit still and pay attention!"

"Yes, Ms. Harshwhinny," They all said dropping their heads down.

As Ms. Harshwhinny went back to the board, Spike was still crying with his head down thinking.

"_This is crazy!_" he said in his head still crying. "_I get in trouble because I was in the middle of the argument!_"

Suddenly another note slid on his desk. Spike snapped out of it and reads it. _We're sorry for getting you into trouble. We'll never fight when you're around._ _Please don't hate us._ Spike looks at the girls and saw them smiling at him happily. Spike sighed and gave them the same smile back at them.

After History class, Chemistry was next. Spike sat in a table with her new sister, Twilight. And to their wondrous surprise, Trixie came in sitting in a table next to them. Trixie and Twilight glared at each other leaving Spike in the middle. Their eyes were connected creating a line of sparks in mid air.

"I heard that Spike is not only your assistant, but also now he's your little brother," Trixie said to her.

"You jealous that he's living with me instead of you?" Twilight smirked.

"I should be," Trixie continued as she started to imagine what it would be like if she was Spike's brother. "If Spike was my little brother, cook him breakfast and lunch for school, tuck him in bed when he goes to sleep, and when he has a nightmare or a storm scaring him at night he can snuggle with me in bed."

"Wow, Twilight didn't did any of that when I came to live with them," Spike spoke.

"Be quiet," Twilight bonks his head.

"If I was his sister, I would take good care of him," Trixie continues to babble on.

"He's my little brother so get use to it," Twilight said.

"Can't you see I'm already am," Trixie grabs Spike and hugs him from behind. "I can go on a date with him now!"

"Spike is not interested in you or anyone else in the school!" Twilight grabs his arm and pulls him towards her.

"He has to have a date eventually!" Trixie pulls Spike's other arm.

"If I say he can go on a date, then he can go on a date! Just not with you!" Twilight Spike back to her.

"You can't decide Spike's choice! He can go on dates whoever he wants! Especially me!" Trixie pulls Spike back to her.

"Can I say something?" Spike spoke.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Twilight and Trixie yelled at him.

"Okay," Spike shivers in fear.

Mr. Discord came in and saw the girls fighting over Spike. He walks to his desk opening a drawer taking out a squirt bottle. He walks up to them and squirts at them stopping the fight.

"Get back into your seats, please," Discord said.

"But-" Trixie and Twilight was about to say something but Discord kept squirting the two. "Okay."

"Thanks, Mr. Discord," Spike said all receiving a squirt at him. "What was that for!"

"You know why," Discord remembered him stopping his football stadium dream.

"But that-"

_Squirt_

"You can't-"

_Squirt_

"Will you-

_Squirt_

"Can I-"

_Squirt_

"I'll sit down," Spike said sitting down.

"Wise decision, Mr. Spike," Discord said to him walking back to the front room.

After school was over, Spike was waiting for Cadence at the flag pole. What could she be wanting with Spike? Spike was wondering what it could be.

"Spike!" a voice called from the distance.

It was Cadence. She wore a pink shirt with a plain white sleeve shirt underneath it. She also wore blue jeans and purple shoes. Her hair flows down with purple, pink, and yellow hair. She Shining Armor's girlfriend and is a senior like him.

"Cadence, did you need something?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I need you to come with me at the police station," Cadence said. "I wanted to see if he got the job."

"Why do I need to come?" Spike said.

"It'll be awkward if I come alone."

"Then bring Twilight, she's your favorite."

"But we never hang out together!" Cadence got down on her knees busting out tears.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Spike waves his hands at her.

"Great! My car is over there," she quickly got up happy.

"Why me," Spike shook his head.

Later they headed to the police station in Cadence's car. Spike and Cadence was talking as they headed there.

"So how do you like the family so far," Cadence asked.

"It's been awhile, but I think I'm getting the hang of it," Spike said. "But what about you and Shining Armor?"

"It's going good actually, he's a great boyfriend."

"Do you think he'll make it?"

"Of course he'll make it. He's tough, big, and buff-"

"That doesn't mean they'll put him in because of that."

"You don't know that."

"Have you seen his grades lately?"

_WOOOO! WOOOO!_

_WOOOO! WOOOO!_

Spike and Cadence heard a siren behind them with blue and red light. It was a cop car.

"What did you do?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Cadence said till she had a thought. "Maybe Shining Armor got the job!"

"Pull over and find out," Spike said.

Cadence pulled over to the side of the road as the cop car stops behind them. A police officer came out of the car walking slowly towards them. When reaches to Cadence's side window he knocks on it with his knuckle finger. Cadence rolled down her window and saw him bend over. It was Flash. Flash is Twilight's boyfriend. His hair was showing and wearing his police uniform.

"Is there a problem?" Cadence asked.

"Hey, Flash," Spike leans over his seat waving at him receiving a wave back.

"No problem, except you were going a little to fast," Flash answered.

"I couldn't been driving to fast, Flash," Cadence said.

Flash stood up and open the door.

"I need you to get out for a moment," Flash asked.

"Flash, this is insane," Cadence said as she steps out of the car.

"Yeah, come on, Flash, stop joking around," Spike said.

"You too, Spike, get out," Flash said to him. Spike got out of the car without questions. The two followed Flash to his car. "You two are in trouble."

"What are we in trouble for?" Cadence said.

"I'm to young to go to jail," Spike whines.

"Because you two missed something important," Flash said making a complete stop and sounded aggressive.

"What did we miss?" Cadence asked.

Flash opens the back seat door and balloons, streamers, and confetti flies out of the car. Shining Armor came out wearing a police uniform with arms spread wide open.

"Guess who got the job!" he cried out happy.

Cadence jumps excited and gave him a hug. Spike high fives him congratulating him.

"Don't ever do that again," Cadence said to Flash punching him on the shoulder multiple times.

"Hey, it was his idea, OW!" Flash pointed at Shining Armor as he kept his guard up.

"I thought for a second we were going to jail," Spike said.

"Well, Cadence might, but you'll just get grounded from mom and dad," Shining Armor said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Cadence crosses her arms.

"How was the test?" Spike asked.

"Hard for the both of us, but we manage," Shining Armor said.

"Yeah, we could've end up with the other two," Flash said.

"What other two?" Cadence asked.

_CRASH!_

Another police car came by crashing into a couple of trash cans. It left a dent on the car. Two police officers came out tumbling down. It was Snips and Snails in their police uniforms. Snips was a chubby fellow and Snails was a thin fellow wearing a cop hat.

"Nice going, Snails!" Snips cried out, rubbing his head.

"Only because you were pressuring me!" Snails yelled back at him.

"I told you to go left!"

"You said right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Hey!" Flash cried out walking towards them. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was!"

"Flash is right," Shining Armor said walking up to them. "If you guys need to pass the next test, you have to work together and pay attention."

"You have to watch over these two?" Spike said.

"Only when they pass their next exam," Flash said.

"Right now they're following our shadows," Shining Armor.

"So they do what you do?" Cadence said.

"Yeah," Snips spoke. "Like how we handle our guns."

"Blow our pants up," Snails spoke.

"Hunt down bad guys."

"Caught the wrong person."

"Driving a sweet set of wheels."

"As you can see," Snails points behind at the car.

"I get your point," Cadence said.

"Don't worry you two," Shining Armor said. "I'm still learning the basics as well."

"I thought you were qualify," Spike said.

"Only if you pass the test, Spike."

"Come on, we have to scout out the area," Flash said to his police friends.

"Why?" Snips and Snails both said.

"So we can look for people who are breaking the law, now come on," Shining Armor said as he gets back into the vehicle. "I'll see you later, Cadence!"

Flash and Shining Armor drove off while Snips and Snails got in the car. Snails put the car in reverse and rams it into a lamppost. He put in drive and drove off. Spike and Cadence looks at each other.

"Can you take me home now?" Spike asked.

Later that day, nighttime arrived. Spike was at home watching a bit of TV. Spike was laying on the couch flicking every channel there was to watch. At the front door, Twilight came in and saw Spike being lazy.

"What are you doing?" Twilight said.

"I'm watching TV," Spike said. "I never seen any shows like these in my orphanage."

"It's past your bedtime, Spike," Twilight took the remote away from him and turn it off.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Spike plotted his head back and puts a pillow on his face.

"You skip three grades and yet you still act like a child."

"I am a child," Spike muffled onto the pillow.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight came around the couch and picks him up. She brought him up stairs and into his room. She sat him on his bed and notice him blushing. "What are you blushing for?"

"Well... No girl picked me up that way before," Spike answered looking down at his bed.

"_He's embarrass over that?"_ Twilight said to herself in her head. "Well goodnight, Spike."

"Goodnight, Twilight," Spike said.

Later that night. Twilight was soundly asleep when a loud lighting strike woke her up. At first she was wide awake till she felt tired again. She yawn and turn away from the window. Before she went back to sleep, she saw Spike shaking. The way he looked at her made her feel uneasy.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"The storm woke me up and I got scared," Spike said afraid. Another lighting strike made Spike jump a bit. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Twilight looks at Spike. How could she say no to him when he is scared.

"Okay, get in bed with me," Twilight raises her blanket up as Spike quickly got in.

The two made themselves comfortable, nuzzling in bed.

"Twilight," Spike spoke looking at the ceiling.

"Mmm," she moans trying to sleep.

"Did you get scared when you were young?"

Twilight inhaled some air into her nose getting comfortable.

"No," Twilight exhaled.

"That's good," Spike continued. "Then you'll look after me when I'm scared. Just like when you stand up for me when I was fighting Garble."

"Mmhmm."

"...Twilight,"

"Mmm."

"About what Trixie said-"

"Just ignore what she said and go back to sleep."

"She was wrong."

"Yeah... about what?"

"You're not my sister."

"No... You're my frie-"

"You're like a mother to me."

Twilight opens her eyes wide awake. The way he said it made her heart beating fast. She blushes a bit and turns to Spike. She saw him asleep now breathing softly as he turns. She took a moment looking at him. She smiled softly at him and wraps her arms around him. Spike grabs her hand making Twilight jump. She felt like her heart was melting, enjoying this moment.

"_Oh. My. God,"_ Twilight said in her head. _"This is just to cute for Spike. Does he notice that I'm wrapping my arm around him. Of course he does, he's holding my hand. Then again, he is sound asleep. But I'm his sister now, or in any other case I'm now his mother."_

Spike turn to the other side facing Twilight face to face. She jumps again while she froze with her eyes wide open in fear.

"_Can... Can I do this?"_ Twilight continued. _"I know that we're family and all, but this feels like a chance. A chance where... where I kiss him!"_

Twilight gulps feeling her heart beating faster and faster. Her lips were trembling as she drew her head closer to his.

"_This doesn't feel right! But he's too cute at the moment! Why does he have to be so smart and cute and why does he have to be ten!"_

Twilight puts her hand onto his face cheek and was about to kiss him.

"_It's just a small kiss. Nothing more. Just for two seconds and its done. Maybe longer? three seconds? Four? Five? Why am I allowing myself to do this! I have a boyfriend!"_

She was a couple of inches away from touching his lips from hers.

"_Just a kiss from him and that'll be-"_

_BAM!_

"Guess who got the job, Twilight!" Shining Armor cried out making Twilight jump back almost kissing Spike and out of her bed.

Spike rose back up in bed rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Shining Armor, what are you yelling about," Spike said to him.

Shining Armor took a moment thinking. He then realizes that Spike was in Twilight bed. He saw Twilight poke her head out behind the bed angry.

"What are you two doing in bed toge-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Twilight threw a pillow at her brother before he could finsh his sentence. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"I'm sorry! I'll wait till tomorrow!" Shining Armor said, closing the door.

Spike didn't knew what was going on. Twilight went back to bed and laid back down. Spike laid back down as well and went back to sleep. Twilight was still blushing and hugged her pillow tightly. She didn't blink through out the whole night.

"_This whole brother and sister thing, is going to be harder than I thought,"_ Twilight said to herself.


	2. Goodnight Twilight

Chapter 2  
Goodnight Twilight

"HAHAHAHAHA!" a woman laughed historically.

She was known as The Mane-iac. She wore a purple suit with black gloves and boots. Her green hair was like tentacles and grabs everything in her path. The citizen was screaming for help as they ran for their lives.

"Run you fools! Run! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Mane-iac continued to laugh.

"Not so fast, Mane-iac!" a girl cried out from the distance. It was Masked Matter-Horn and friends. they were known as... The Power Girls.

"Your too late, Power Girls, I will take over Maretropolis and than rule the world! HAHAHA!" The Mane-iac said.

She grabs people using her hair and threw them across the streets.

"Fili-second! Use your Super Sonic Speed to rescue the citizen!" Matter-Horn commended.

Fili-Second ran at full speed catching every citizen in seconds. The Mane-iac threw a bunch of objects at them: Cars, lamppost, everything she saw.

"Radiance! Use your Energy Constructor to stop the objects coming at us!" Matter-Horn commended again.

Radiance put on her jewelry and held out her hand. A big dome clear as diamond cover the power girls. The force field was starting to crack but Radiance kept her strength up.

"You Power Girls are useless! You cannot defeat me!" The Mane-iac cried out.

"Then try to face me! Hero to Villain!" Matter-Horn cried out as she ran at her.

The Mane-iac came running at her as well as the two yell ready to throw their punch.

"POW!" Spike jumps on the couch.

Spike was watching TV, watching his favorite show _The Power Girls_. He was enjoying the fight as the two fought recklessly.

"Show her what your made of, Masked Matter-Horn!" Spike cheered on jumping off the couch. He copy every movement of what Matter-Horn was doing.

Twilight came in and saw Spike watching his show. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Watching your show again?" Twilight surprise Spike from behind.

"This is a new episode," Spike said sitting back down on the couch with Twilight. "It's the part where The Mane-iac have control over the Maretropolis and next the world."

"Sounds like another adventure for The Power Girls," Twilight said. "Aren't they missing one friend though?"

"Hum Drum? I think he's coming in a moment," Spike said.

In the TV the two stop fighting.

"Give it up, Masked Matter-Horn!" The Mane-iac said. "You cannot defeat me!"

"I may not, but I know who can!" Matter-Horn said hearing a motorcycle across the streets.

Hum Drum was riding in a motorcycle with a dark helmet on. He drove across the street heading straight to The Mane-iac. Hum Drum jumps off and rolled onto the ground. The motorcycle kept heading towards her. She stops it from her tentacle hairs. She laughed till the vehicle exploded catching her hair on fire.

"My babies!" she cried out. "How dare you destroy my pretty's!"

Hum Drum got up and removes his helmet. He was a ten year old like Spike but his hair was brown.

"More than Daring Do would," Hum Drum smirked.

"Hum Drum is a child?" Twilight was shocked.

"I know, right!" Spike said.

"I thought he would be a bit older, also isn't he powerless?"

"He WAS powerless, till he found a way to defeat her without powers," Spike explain. "He created gadgets of his own with the help of Mistress Mare-velous and his best friend Masked Matter-Horn."

"Have they shown the episode of that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, the last episode I watch didn't explain how he became a hero."

"Well, whatever," Twilight got up and turns off the TV making Spike gasp.

"What are you doing!" Spike got up and ran to the TV, but Twilight blocks his path.

"I need a favor from you," she said.

"Not another errand."

"Nope, this is something else," Twilight bends over Spike. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's friday, Twilight," Spike said.

"I have to get up early," Twilight said.

"For what?"

"I'm getting an award tomorrow and I have to be wide awake to get it," Twilight said.

"An award for what?" Spike asked again.

"For being Celestia's star pupil and I'll be on TV for it!" Twilight made a pose pointing at nothing as her eyes glittered. "So I need you to make sure I stay asleep throughout the night."

"How do I do that?"

"Make sure no loud noises or anything that could wake me up."

"I'll make sure of that," Spike gave her a thumbs up.

"Good, I'm counting on you, Spike," Twilight went up stairs and into her room.

"You can count on me, Twilight," Spike said.

He began by sitting on the couch and looks at the clock. It was 10:00 p.m. He sat quietly on the couch. Later he sat upside down on the couch, and then lay on floor, and walked around the house. Later on, Spike was sitting against the wall bored to death. He watches the carpet counting the threads that were sticking out. He moans and collapse like a doll. He looks at the clock which now says 11:00 p.m.

"I never knew this would be boring," Spike said as he bang his head on the wall.

He notice he made the pictures move. He saw one picture slide side to side ready to fall on the ground. Spike quickly jumps across the room as the frame fell off the wall. He catches it just before it hits the ground. He looks upstairs and hears Twilight sleeping.

"That was close," Spike said.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

There was a knock on the door. Spike got up putting the frame back up on the wall. He looks to see who it was. When he opens the door, Pinkie burst through and tackled Spike.

"Hi, Spike!" she cried out. "What are you doing tonight!"

"Howdy there, Partner!" Applejack came in, along with Rainbow Dash.

"How our little dude doing!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Sshhhhh!" Spike hushed them. "You guys have to keep it down."

"Why!" Pinkie shouted ignoring Spike. Spike covers her mouth making her muffle.

"Because Twilight is asleep," Spike whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she has an award tomorrow," Applejack said.

"And she's going to be on TV, how cool is that!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Sshhhhh!" Spike and Pinkie shush her.

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"What are you doin' up late, Spike?" Applejack said.

"Because I'm making sure that no loud noise would wake her up," Spike said as he got back up.

"No worries, Spike," Pinkie said as she walks into the kitchen. "We'll be quiet as a mouse."

Pinkie grabs a pan out of the cabinet and was about to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Spike had a feeling it wouldn't end well. Pinkie swing the pan and placed it on the stove gently. Spike exhaled some air in relief.

"I forgot the spatula," Pinkie said opening a drawer filled with silverware.

She searches the drawer making rattling noises. Spike rushes to Pinkie and saw her searching for the spatula. She finally found it and closes the drawer making a racket. Spike covers his ears and everything was quiet. Twilight wasn't around which means a good sign for Spike.

"Pinkie," Spike glared at Pinkie.

"I know, I know, be very quiet," Pinkie whispered. "But it's hard to be quiet when I'm hyped up."

"Just as long as it's just you I have to worry about."

_DING DONG!_

Spike headed to the door and when he opens it party horns blow at Spike and confetti flew everywhere. It was The Crusaders in their girl scouts uniform.

"Congratulations!" they all said.

"You are our 50th costumer!" Applebloom said.

"Which means that you win three boxes of cookies for free!" Sweetie Belle said.

"..." Scootaloo was silence till Applebloom elbowed her. "Yeah, congratulations."

"What are you guys doing?" Spike whispered. "An what's up with the uniforms?"

"We sign up for girl scouts!" Applebloom said.

"We've been stuck lately on what we do in life," Sweetie Belle answered.

"So we figure the fastest way to find our meaning was to sign up for girl scouts," Scootaloo said.

"See, this is all we have," Applebloom shows Spike their badges. "We earned fishing, bike riding, helping the elderly cross the road, and now we're trying to earn our cookie badges."

"Okay, I'll take the boxes but you have to be quiet," Spike took the boxes. "Twilight is sleeping."

"No problem," Scootaloo said.

"Hey, can we spend the night in your house, it's getting late," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sure, come in," Spike lead them in the house.

"Applebloom, hows my girl scout doin'," Applejack asked.

"Going great, who knew that we find other ways in girl scouts," Applebloom said.

"Told ya this'll be easier for you and your friends."

Spike sat on the couch and rested a bit till Rainbow Dash came by and sat on his lap.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spike blushed.

"Spike, I'm bored," Rainbow Dash said relaxing herself.

"What do you want me to do about it," Spike asked.

"Let's watch TV," Rainbow Dash said.

"No, Twilight will hear it and blame it on me," Spike said.

"Very well then," Rainbow Dash wraps her arms around Spike neck pulling him in. She rested her head on his head cuddling him. "Then I guess we can cuddle throughout the night."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! You win!" Spike tried to push her away but she was too strong.

"Too late now, lover boy," Rainbow Dash giggles as she smothers him with her breasts.

"I wanna watch TV!" Scootaloo cried out.

"Us to!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle cried out.

"Okay fine!" Rainbow Dash said angrily. She let go of Spike seeing him turn bright red. "It's funny seeing you like that."

"Shut up! We'll watch TV if you all be quiet!" Spike angrily said pulling his hood over his head.

"Calm down, I was just messing with ya," Rainbow Dash said patting with his head

"I'll go turn on the TV," Applejack said grabbing the remote.

When she flick the TV on a loud Monster truck roars in the living room crushing cars and playing loud music. Spike and the gang jumps scared half to death and Applejack threw the remote out of her hands.

"MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY! COME TO OUR MONSTER TRUCK SHOW ON MONDAY!" the announcer on TV shouted. "COME SEE CARS GET CRUSHED! SMASH! AND WRECKED!"

"Where's the remote!" Spike cried out.

"I lost it!" Applejack cried out.

"Find it!" Spike shouted.

The gang scramble all over the room finding the remote to the TV. They look in couches, beneath the furniture, even in a room across to the living room. As they all search, Spike just thought of something. He ran behind the TV and saw the plug. He pulls it shutting off the TV. The gang stops and the room stayed quiet.

"FOUND IT!" Scootaloo shouted holding up the remote.

"Sshhhhh!" everyone said to her.

"Okay," Spike spoke quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't watch TV."

"But _MY Little Pony_ comes on tonight," Pinkie said.

"I don't care," Spike said. "I hate to be rude but we all need to shut up."

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" a loud voice shouted outside.

"Now what!" Spike ran to the front door and went outside. He saw Trixie with a megaphone and was shooting off fireworks. "What the hell!"

"I WANT TO BABYSIT YOUR BROTHER, IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT MY OFFER I'LL STAY UP ALL NIGHT IF I HAVE TO-" Trixie was cut off by Spike as he grabs her megaphone. "Well that was easy."

"Trixie, what are doing!" Spike asked.

"I came here for you, my future boyfriend you," Trixie crouched down and played with his face cheeks.

"Will you stop that!" Spike backs up stopping her from playing his face. "Twilight is asleep right now so can it wait till tomorrow?"

"Oh, I see," Trixie said taking a deep breath. "TWILIGHT! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Shut up!" Spike covers her mouth. "If she wakes up she'll hate me forever for this, do you understand."

Trixie nods her head. Spike let go of Trixie's mouth and went inside.

"I'm just doing this just for you, Spike," Trixie said as she came in the house. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, make sure everything stays quiet in this house," Spike said.

"Will do," Trixie put two thumbs up for Spike. When he went to check up the gang, she grinned a bit looking upstairs where Twilight was sleeping.

"Okay guys, listen up," Spike said getting everyone's attention. "We are going to stay quiet until morning."

"That's so boring though, Spike," Pinkie moans.

"How about a game," Applejack said. "We'll play two games. One: It's called the quiet game."

"I can do that!" Pinkie said sitting still.

"And the other game we'll play card games," Applejack suggested.

"That's seems quiet enough," Spike said. "Just as long as we're qui-"

_WOOO! WOOO! WOOO! WOOO!_

A siren went off over and over again outside. Red and blue lights were reflecting the window. Spike and Rainbow Dash ran outside seeing Shining Armor in his police car.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Spike cried out.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Shining Armor shouted.

"What do you mean you don't know how!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"This is new to me! I didn't look at the instructions yet!" Shining Armor shouted.

"Find a way!" Spike shouted as he got in the car with him. "Uh, let's see!"

There were twelve dozen buttons on pads, switches, even on the ceiling. Spike and Shining Armor tried every button there was only making it worse. The wipers came on, the radio playing loudly, and Shining Armor set off the car alarm.

_WOOO! WOOO! WOOO! WOOO!  
HOOOOONK! HOOOOONK! HOOOOONK! HOOOOONK!  
BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

"Turn the car off, Armor!" Spike cried out.

Shining Armor jerk the key to hard causing the it to broke off. He looks at the broken key and saw the remaining piece still in the starter.

"Are you kidding me!" Spike yelled at him.

"I don't see you turning the car off!" Shining Armor yelled back at him.

The two of them argues as they continue trying to find a way to turn the car off. Suddenly it stops. They both look up and saw the hood up. Rainbow Dash closes the hood carrying the car battery. Spike quickly realize that Twilight might have heard the car. He got out of the car and looks at Twilight's window. Nothing seems to happen yet. Spike sighs of relief.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash," Spike said to her.

"No prob, little dude," Rainbow Dash said.

"Shining Armor, you have to be quiet, Twilight is sleeping," Spike said to him.

"I know, she told me about tomorrow," Shining Armor said.

The three went back inside seeing the gang playing cards.

"Ya got a three?" Applejack asked Sweetie Belle.

"Go fish," she said.

"Do you have any eight's?" Pinkie asked Scootaloo. She handed Pinkie two eights. "I'm on a roll!"

Pinkie set her four pairs of eights on the ground.

"Quiet!" Spike said.

"Sorry," Pinkie whispered.

"Hey, where's Trixie?" Spike asked.

"She said she was going upstairs to look around," Applebloom said.

"Why would she look around up-" Spike caught himself and rushes upstairs.

He went into Twilight's room and saw Trixie with a blow horn in her hand. She set the horn near Twilight's head ready to wake her up. She was about to push the horn down till Spike jumps over the bed and smacks the horn out of her hands. It went flying out of her room and downstairs.

"That was close," Spike softly said.

"Hey! A blow horn!" Pinkie cried out from downstairs.

Spike eyes widen and rushes to the door and closes it. The horn went off reducing the sound behind the door.

"A very loud blow horn!" Pinkie yelled.

Spike sighs and glares at Trixie. He walks over to her and started to argue quietly while Twilight was sleeping.

"_What the hell is your problem!_" Spike angrily whispered. You could hardly understand what he was saying.

"_My problem is that she stoled you from me!_" Trixie softly yelled at him.

"_What does that got to do with it?!_"

"_I wanted you as MY little brother, not her!_"

"_Do you want me to get in trouble!_"

"_Of course not, I was suppose to get blamed on!_"

"_But I'll still get in trouble for letting you in her own house!_"

"_Stop worrying, she'll think I broke into your own guy's house!_"

"_Doesn't matter, she'll still blame it on me!_"

"_You worry to much! So stop worrying you crybaby!_"

"_Oh yeah, well you're just a..._"

Spike was mumbling words he shouldn't say in front of a lady. He whispered words you couldn't understand, but Trixie understood him crystal clear. She drops her jaws and was heart broken what he was saying to her.

"_Oh. My. God_," Trixie whispered as the two walks out of Twilight's room where they can finally talk normally. "I can't belive you just said that to me."

"Be thankful it wasn't the worst part," Spike said walking downstairs. He saw Pinkie cleaning out her ears. "Pinkie, what's wrong you?"

"What!" Pinkie cried out.

"Keep it down," Spike said holding a finger up to his lips.

"Sure, I can break it down!" Pinkie misunderstood Spike and started to dance.

"You have to excuse her," Rainbow Dash said. "She accidently triggered the blow horn up to her face."

"Perfect," Spike frowned.

"Look on the bright side, Spike," Shining Armor patted his back. "At least it's finally nice and quiet."

_VROOOOOM!_

Spike moans loudly and rushes outside. It was Gilda and Comet Strike riding on the motorcycle. Gilda kept triggering the gas making a loud roaring sound.

"How's it going, Spike!" Comet cried out trying to hear himself over the roaring engine.

"Turn it off!" Spike yelled at them.

"Turn it up? Great idea!" Gilda yelled back and crank up the tune on her motorcycle.

Loud heavy metal started to play and Gilda and Comet started bobbing their reaches over and shut the radio off.

"Dude, what did you did that for?" Comet asked.

"My sister is sleeping and you're going to wake her up!" Spike said.

"But you have to hear Griffon's new engine," Gilda said turning the vehicle back on.

_VROOOOOM! VROOOOOM!_

Spike turn the vehicle back off making Gilda mad.

"What the hell!" Gilda yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Spike softly yelled at her. "This is serious!"

"Dude, why do you want us to be quiet?" Comet asked. "It's not like we're robbing the place."

"My sister is asleep and I'll get in trouble if she wakes up," Spike explains.

"Okay, we'll keep it down," Gilda said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Spike," Comet points to a window. "What's Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing about?"

Spike looks where Comet was pointing and saw the two arguing over the card game. Spike rolled his eyes and rushes inside seeing the two fight.

"You cheating snitch!" Applejack yelled at Rainbow Dash.

"Cheating? I asked you if you have any queen's and you had queen's the whole damn time!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her ace.

"I draw the card when I didn't had any queen's!" Applejack yells back at her. "And you would tell if I'm lying' or not!"

"Your so full of it cowgirl!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Spike shouted quietly at them while clenching his teeth. "Can you two argue about this in the morning?!"

"Fine!" they both said quietly pouting, looking away from each other.

"Good," Spike said. "Now if you two don't mind, Gilda and Comet are coming in."

"You didn't stop them?" Applejack said.

"The same way I try to stop you guys from making loud noises?" Spike looked at her with one eyebrow up.

"I see your point."

"Spike! It's for you!" Pinkie jumps in front of Spike,screaming at him with a phone in her hand.

"Pinkie! Keep it down!" Spike said to her.

"WHAT!" Pinkie didn't heard him.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Spike left with Pinkie leaving Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They look at each other giving dirty looks to one another. Rainbow Dash punches Applejack on the shoulder and Applejack slaps her across the face. Rainbow Dash tackled her to the ground and began to scrap.

"Why are you still screaming, Pinkie?" Spike asked.

"WHAT!" Pinkie said hovering her was still deaf from the blown horn.

"I said: 'Why are you still screaming?'!" Spike holler at her.

"I'm not scheming!" Pinkie shouted at him.

"No, Pinkie! WHY. ARE YOU STILL. SCREAMING?" Spike tried to let her read his lips. He didn't know that she was still deaf over the blow horn.

"Stealing? I'm not stealing! Spike, I'm your friend! I wouldn't steal from you!" Pinkie shouted seeing Spike slap his forehead. "Look, Spike! Zecora wanted to talked to you!"

"What did she want?" Spike asked again. Pinkie handed him the phone. Spike dial the number and heard the phone ring. Zecora answered the phone. "Did you need something, Zecora?"

"_Keep it down, Spike, I'm trying to sleep!"_ Zecora yelled through the phone.

"Zecora, this is a bad time right now," Spike whispers into the phone.

"_It's the middle of the night and you and your friends are having a party!"_ Zecora continued to yell.

"It's not what it looks like, Zecora," Spike tried to reason with her.

"_If I hear one more noise, complaints, or anything coming from your house, I'm marching straight in there stopping what ever it is you're doing!"_ Zecora hung up the phone.

Spike sighs rubbing his eyes. He looks at the clock saying it was 3:37 a.m. Spike felt almost a little better considering how well he's doing keeping Twilight asleep.

"I better see if Twilight is still asleep," Spike said to himself as he put up the phone.

Just before he head upstairs he saw the girls wrestle. Applejack hat went flying while she was biting on Rainbow Dash's arm and Rainbow Dash was pulling Applejack's ponytail . They were punching and kicking each other make rough noises. Shining Armor and Comet stood there with their phones out recording them. Spike quickly went over to the fight and pulled Rainbow Dash away from Applejack.

"Will you two stop it!" Spike yelled quietly at them. "It's just a game, get over it!"

"But she cheated!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"You're a sore loser!" Applejack cried our.

"I don't care!" Spike yelled at them. "The both of you need to stay quiet!"

Spike walks off leaving the two angry. He walks up stairs and notice that Twilight's door was cracked open. He enters the room and saw Twilight sound asleep and Trixie with a cream pie ready to strike at her face. Spike gasps and quickly rush over and jumps in the air. Trixie swing the pie and strikes it on Spike's face. Spike got up and wipes the pie off of his face and was angry at her.

"_OMG! You doing it again?!_" Spike whispered loudly going through the same routine again.

"_I can't help it! She's my nemesis!_" Trixie whispered loudly back at him.

"_I don't care! I already told you don't wake her up!_"

"_You can't tell me what to do! You're not my brother! Although I wish you were!_"

"_This again! You're doing this again just because your mad that I'm not your little brother again?!_"

"_This wouldn't happen if you were my brother!_"

"_You're crazy!_"

"_You're being dramatic!_"

"_I'm being dramatic?! You're the one being dramatic, and right now I'm not the one who's being a total..._"

Spike mumbled the words again where you cannot understand them except for Trixie. She drop her jaws and was shocked what he said to her.

"_I don't believe this!_" she said to him as they walk out of the room. "I can't believe that you called me that!"

"I told you it could get worse," Spike said. "But please. PLEASE stay out of Twilight's room."

"Okay, okay," Trixie said.

_CRASH!_

"Now what!" Spike moans and ran downstairs.

He saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash on a frenzy again. Spike rolled his eyes and rushes to Gilda.

"You're not stopping this?!" Spike said to her.

"Dude, you do not want to mess with these two," Gilda said.

"I agree with her, Spike," Sweetie Belle spoke. "Once these two started to fight each other, there's no stopping them."

"We'll see about that!" Spike said rolled up his sleeves. "Hey you two! This is the third time I have to stop you from fighting!"

Spike walks over grabbing Applejack's arm but was pulled into the fight. Spike was getting beat up along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The gang stood there watching them, entertaining themselves. There was a sudden loud bang at the front door. Spike got out of the fight with his jacket ripped to shreds. He opens the door and saw Zecora with hair rollers on and a black and white stripe robe and wore white slippers.

"Spike! It's four o'clock in the morning! What are you doing!" Zecora yelled at him.

"Please keep it down!" Spike shush her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on! I can hardly sleep from the racket you're creating!"

"I'm not making the racket, plus I'm trying to keep everything quiet!" Spike quietly yelled at her.

_CRASH!_

"Fight like a man, cowgirl!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"At least I don't act like a lesbian!" Applejack yelled back at her.

_CRASH!_

"I don't have time for this!" Zecora marches inside his house.

"No please! No more visitors!" Spike begged and rushes back inside the house.

"I want to watch TV!" Applebloom cried out.

"Spike unplugged the TV for a reason, Applebloom!" Scootaloo yelled at her.

"Only because you yelled that you found the remote!" Sweetie Belle shouted at her.

The three of them argued as the rest of the group were being loud and obnoxious. Gilda and Comet were yelling at Applejack and Rainbow to see who would win. Applejack and Rainbow Dash was making a racket as they wrestle. Zecora was shouting at Shining Armor while Shining Armor tried to reason with her by shouting back at her. And Pinkie was yelling while she was still deaf complaining she still couldn't hear anyone. Spike got furious and finally shouted at them.

"Will you all shut up!" Spike cried out till they heard a door open from upstairs.

It got quiet all of a sudden. The squeaking door echoed across the room. Twilight slowly walks out of her room in her pajamas and headed down stairs step by step. Her eyes were still closed still sleeping. Everyone stayed still and quiet seeing her walking past them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash was sitting still in their wrestling poses, they didn't budge an inch. Twilight stops for a second dozing off snoring the moment she set foot back on solid ground. Spike slowly walks up to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"She's sleep walking," he whispered very quietly to them. "No nobody move... Better yet, nobody make sound till she gets done of whatever she's doing."

Twilight resume walking down the hallway and turn to another room. She walks past Applejack and Rainbow Dash still in their wrestling poses and walk between Gilda and Comet. They stood still slowly moving their heads looking at her. Finally she went into a room closing the door behind her. Their was complete dead silence in the room. Everyone's eyes was glued to one door where Twilight was at. She was quiet for a few minutes until finally a noise came up.

_FLUSH!_

"She had to use the bathroom?" Comet spoke quietly.

They also heard the sink turning on and gulping noises.

"She also wanted a drink out of a faucet," Zecora spoke.

"That's it? Can we resume on our conversation?" Scootaloo spoke.

"Quiet! She's coming out!" Rainbow Dash spoke, still in her pose.

Twilight came out of the bathroom and was still sleep walking. But she wasn't alone in the bathroom. Trixie revealed herself in the shower with a water balloon in her hand. She slowly stepped out and sneaked up behind her. Spike notice Trixie and had to do something. As Twilight's number one assistant, it was his job to make sure she stayed asleep.

Everything went slow mo by the time Spike dashes through the room. He could hear his heart beating slowly echoing his mind. Trixie waited till she get a perfect range and threw the water balloon at her. Spike then jumps in the air as the world around him was still slowing down. Everybody looks at Spike without moving their heads with their jaws open. Spike held out his hands trying to smack the balloon. But by the time he made it, the balloon burst into his face blocking Twilight's back head. He slides across the floor from the water he was drenched on. Everything went back to regular motion as he slid to wall with a loud thud. The wall rattled and cause a bowling ball rolling down off the shelf. Spike gasps and Shining Armor was frighten.

"Not my dad's prized bowling ball," he whispered closing his eyes.

Night Light was the worlds greatest bowler. Spike saw a picture of him and his team winning three trophies and the exact same bowling ball rolling on the shelf. Spike watches it slowly rolling off the shelf and headed straight down to a glass table and was about to began the biggest noise in the house.

"Sweet mother of god," Spike weakly said as he covered his ears and shut his eyes.

The bowling ball smashes the table sending the wooden leg to a lamp. The lamp tilted and was about to land on the ground. Pinkie rushes to catch it but tripped and landed on the piano hitting the keys on the end. Pinkie tried to stand back up but kept losing balance as she kept hitting the keys. Twilight continued to sleep walk as she headed up stairs. Next the water from the balloon spread across the floor near Applejack's foot. She slipped on top of Rainbow Dash accidentally hurting her. She yelled as she kick Applejack off of her making her hit her head against the wall. The wall shook making the pictures fall off the wall shattering. Everything was quiet once again.

Spike opens one eye and then the other. He removes his hands off his ears. He heard nothing, not even Twilight yelling at him. He slowly got back up walking to the other room. He poke his head out seeing Twilight walking into her room surprisingly still sleeping. Spike entered the room and look at everyone. He began to chuckle quietly. And then laugh out loud. Everyone looked at each other thinking if he was okay or not.

"MAN! That was a close one!" Spike shouted with joy as he continued to laugh. "I thought for sure that we were going to wake up Twilight! But let's be honest! She has got to be the heaviest sleeper-"

_BAM!_

"Keep it down, Spike!" Twilight yelled at him sticking her head out of her room wide awake. "I'm trying to sleep!"

_SLAM!_

Twilight slams the door closed. Spike was eyeballing upstairs where Twilight was sleeping. He stood quiet staring at the door without blinking or breathing.

"Uh... Spike?" Applejack spoke to him and yet he didn't say anything. "You okay?"

Spike stood absolutely still without making a sound.

"Hey, bro, you feeling alright?" Shining Armor asked and saw Spike's eye twitch a bit.

"That's not a good sign," Comet spoke.

"He's so embarrassed he's turning red," Pinkie said getting her hearing back.

"Pinkie, I don't think he's blushing," Applebloom said seeing Spike head shook crazy.

Spike was twitching his eye, turning blood red, and his head started to shook as if it was about to explode. He growled quietly and began to growled loudly. Steam was coming out of his nostrils and ears and was so furious his eyes burst into flames. He quickly looks left to right and spotted the front door. He burst through it running outside in the middle of the streets. He stops and took a huge deep breathe and started to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spike whole body burst into flames making into like a bond fire with rage and furiously. He began to yell foul language as he ran up to his mailbox kicking it and punching it. Next he went over to the trash cans and kicked it down and threw it scattering trash everywhere. The gang watches him in fear as they dropped their jaws and was scared of him watching him rampaging like that. Applejack covers Applebloom's ears, Rainbow and Shining Armor did the same with the other two. Pinkie did the same thing as well.

Spike started to calm down breathing heavily. He felt good, horrible, angry all at once. He headed back inside making his friends spit a path for him. Spike went to the living room, plugged in the TV, sat on the couch with his arms crossed furiously, and watches the TV. Applejack walks up to him and sat next to him slowly.

"Uh, Sugarcube, I-"

"Shush!" Spike held out his hand in front of her face. "We' are all going to sit here... watch TV... QUIETLY!... until Twilight gets her damn award."

The gang slowly walks into the room with them and all sat on the couch in different position. They did sit there quietly through out the night. Not even a single sound.

**7:00 a.m.**

Twilight and the principals was outside of Equastria High with TV reporters and photographers taking there picture.

"And This award goes to Twilight Sparkle: for being mine and the school's star pupil!" Celestia said as she handed her the trophy.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," Twilight said. "It's an honor to be here..."

(At Twilight's House)

"_...But I wouldn't have been here without my number one assistant. Thank you, Spike. I know you're always there for me when I'm in trouble,"_ Twilight said on the TV.

Spike was sitting on top of the couch watching TV while his friends were sleeping on the couch snoring. They passed out an hour ago from last night. Spike had baggy eyes and you could tell he wasn't happy.

"Ah, shut up, Twilight!" Spike yelled at her on the TV and fell back off the couch with a loud thud passing out. Sleeping with the others snoring away.


	3. HELP! Wanted

Chapter 3  
HELP! wanted

Spike was on the table eating his toast. Night Light was on the phone with his wife, Twilight Velvet. Velvet was on a business trip for three days leaving her husband with the kids, the house, and wearing her apron cooking breakfast for the kids.

"Velvet, sweet heart, there's no need to worry," Night Light said to her on the phone. "Every thing is running just fine."

He held out a plate hearing the toaster go off. A fresh toasted bread landed perfectly on the plate.

"You don't think I am?" Night Light continued. "Let's see what the kids think of that. Spike, Tell your mother everything is fine."

He handed the phone to Spike and went back cooking breakfast. Spike was waiting till his mom was done talking and started talking to her.

"Hey, mom," Spike said cheerily. "We haven't eaten for days, your plans are dead, and I'm dropping out of school, Love you, bye."

Night Light rushes to get the phone back and receive a yell on the phone.

"It was a joke!" Night Light said. "...No! Twilight is growing up, I let her pick out her own clothes for school. Yeah, you can talk to Twilight, give me a sec. Twilight!"

Twilight enters the kitchen wearing a super short purple shorts and a black shirt exposing her belly. Night Light stood there looking at her in despair.

"You know, I don't Twilight can come to the phone right now," Night Light said still looking at her. "But I'll send him your love, tell your folks I said hi, I love you, bye."

He hung up the phone and leans against the table giving her a dirty look. Twilight knew where this was heading.

"Twilight," Night Light said looking at her one last time. "...What are you wearing?"

"Well, you said that I could wear whatever I want," Twilight explained. "So I'm making a statement. This says, 'Hi, I'm Twilight... wanna hang out sometime?"

Night Light shook his head while Spike dropped his jaws to the table.

"Really?" Spike spoke. "Cause all I'm hearing is 'Hi, I'm Twilight... Wanna get waisted?"

"Come on, Spike," Twilight said acting cute. "You know I look attractive enough for you."

"I'm not responding to that," Spike resumed on eating his breakfast.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight leans over Spike seeing him blush a bit. "You know you want to."

"Twilight, I'm your brother."

"Step brother to be exact."

"What difference does it make!" Spike threw his arms up. "We are now family and it's not right for me to say that your attractive!"

"...Are just saying that because your hiding your guilt?" Twilight teased him.

"Where's Shining Armor?" Spike asked his dad changing the subject.

"I don't know. Shining Armor!" Night Light called out to him.

"Yeah, dad?" Shining Armor came in wearing a punk black T-shirt and saggy jeans with ripped holes in them.

"...Shining Armor," Night Light said in a disappointed way. "What are YOU wearing?"

"Are you making a statement?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, wanna hear it?" Shining Armor said.

"No!" all three of them said together.

"You two, dress something casual," Night Light said. "And wear something normal."

"Okay," Twilight and Shining Armor moaned waking back upstairs.

Spike put his plate in the sink and ate the toast.

"And come on, Spike!" Night Light stops him from walking out. "You gotta eat something before you go to school."

"I can't, I'm too nervous," Spike said. "They announce who gets the parts in 'The Wizard of Oz' today."

"Really? What part are you trying out?" Night Light asked.

"I'm trying out as Tin Man," Spike said pulling his jacket up. "And the best part is, Rarity already made a costume of mine and hers."

"What is she playing as?"

"Who do you think? Dorothy, the lead character," Spike said. "Funny thing is she'll be wearing a mini blue skirt."

"I think someone is having a crush on somebody," Night Light said.

"...I don't have a crush on Rarity," Spike hesitated.

"Don't worry, Spike," Night Light put his hand on Spike's shoulder. "The first time I met your mother I didn't had the balls to talk to her."

"Can about this some other time?" Spike said, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure if you're siblings hurry and me getting to work," Night Light said getting the kitchen cleaned up.

"Dad, where do you work at exactly?" Spike asked. "I only been here for a while now and I still don't know what job you have."

"I work at a fancy restaurant in town," Night Light answered.

"I didn't knew you cooked."

"Why do I make breakfast every morning instead of mom?"

Spike nodded his head understanding.

"That seems like a place to get paid a lot of money," Spike said smiling.

"Yeah, but the boss who works there, Gustave le Grand," Night Light faded his smile. "Let me tell ya, he is not a cheery fellow."

"We're ready now," Twilight said with Shining Armor behind in their regular clothes.

"Our creativity has been squashed, but we're are ready," Shining Armor said.

"Good luck with the boss today, dad," Spike said.

"Don't worry about me, Spike," Night Light said. "I'm not the only one who gets to meet people like him."

"You and me both," Spike said thinking about the enemies he's making.

The three walks off to school seeing their dad drove off to work. Spike watches him go and was depress about him. He was depress ever since Night Light told him about his job and boss.

"Is something wrong, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I just have a feeling something is going to happen with dad at work," Spike said.

"Don't worry, bro," Shining Armor sad. "Dad's been working there ever since he bought a house."

"Still, I just have a bad feeling," Spike continued to mope.

At school, few students were ready for their moment to see what parts they have for _The Wizard of Oz_. Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pipsqueak was walking down the hallway discussing about what part they wanted. Also, Spike was talking about his dad about the feeling he had.

"I'm telling you guys, the way he said it makes me think something terrible would happen," Spike said.

"Oh, you're just over thinking, sweety," Rarity said.

"I'm just going down there after school before we rehearse our lines," Spike said.

"Well, hey, since you're going down there, could you get me one of your Dad's desserts?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Yeah, Pipsqueak," Applejack spoke. "While he's down there, he'll be like, 'Dad, I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen to you, but before it happens could ya make me a cheesecake for my friend Pipsqueak?'"

_RIIIIING_

The bell rang, meaning that it was time to find out what parts they were going to get.

"This is it, guys, Drama Club" Fluttershy said sighing. "People just go in with these high hopes, and come out with crushed dreams... So, you ready?"

The gang looked at her scared. She saw the worried eyes they were giving her.

"I was," Rarity said.

"Just remember, you guys," Pipsqueak said. "If we don't get the part we want, it doesn't change who we are on the inside."

**5 Minutes Later**

"I got the Part! I'm the scarecrow! My life has a meaning!" Pipsqueak cried out jumping for joy. "I must have the best audition, huh?"

Cheerilee looks at him shaking her head.

"No, but Goldengrape is sick," Cheerilee said.

Pipsqueak awkwardly looked around getting strange looks from everyone, especially his friends.

"...I still got it," Pipsqueak said resuming smiling. He high fives everyone in the room and back into his seat.

"What happened to change who we are on the inside?" Spike asked remembering the words Pipsqueak uses.

"I say lot of things," he answered.

"Fluttershy, darling," Rarity said to her. "I just want to say whoever gets the part, no hard feelings."

"Thank, Rarity," Fluttershy smiled. "But I hope you get the part of Dorothy."

"I just hope I get a part," Applejack spoke.

"And now, after careful consideration," Cheerilee announced. "I have decided that the crucial role of Dorothy will be played by... Rarity-"

"YES!" Rarity jumps out of her chair joyfully. She surprised her friends that they didn't saw it coming.

"I thought you were here, why did I mark you absent?" Cheerilee said making Rarity wipe that smile off her face. "OK, where was I?"

"Dorothy?" Rarity said hopelessly.

"Oh, yes, such a fun part," Cheerilee continues. "And it will be played by... Fluttershy."

Fluttershy gasps and was excited. All her friends claps for her except for Rarity who was disappointed.

"I don't believe this!" Fluttershy excitedly said. "Is this real? Somebody pinch me!"

Fluttershy receives a pinch from Rarity making her jump.

"Must be real, darling," Rarity said.

"Don't worry, hun, it's just a part,"Applejack comfort her. "It's not a big deal."

"And the Wicked Witch of the West will be Applejack," Cheerilee announced.

"YES! I GOT THE PART! I GOT THE PART!" Applejack jumps out of her chair dancing. "That's right, who's your witch? Who's your witch, who' your-"

Applejack looked at Rarity seeing her face. She was about to bust out tears with her lips trembling.

"Yeah, not that it's any big deal," Applejack sat backed down looking around the room with her lips sucked in.

Later that day. Spike went over to the restaurant where his Dad works. The restaurant was called _Gustave le Grand restaurant_. Spike enters the building and saw lots of fancy people in their suits. He saw the kitchen door and enters the room. He saw lots of chefs in white clothing and hats. He saw his dad with a man who owns the place: Gustave le Grand.

He has a chefs hat on and a red bandana around his neck wearing a black suit. His mustache was long and curled.

"Night Light, what is this?" Gustave said holding up a plate with food in his hand.

"It's my famous stuffed artichoke," Night Light answered as he cooked.

"No, it's your famous HUGE artichoke," Gustave threw the food down on the ground furiously. "Huge means I pay more for it and I hate huge!"

"Mr. Grand, I personally picked this produce myself," Night Light said. "My motto is, 'The customer always comes back when quality i the main ingredient'."

"Really?" Gustave scoffed at him. "My motto is, 'I own the place'. Get back to work, you worm!"

After Gustave left, Night Light grips on a knife and wanted to throw it at him. But he couldn't. Gustave walks out of the kitchen and was stopped by Spike in front of him.

"Hi," Spike said. "I'm Spike, Night Light's son."

"Hi, how are you?" Gustave said. "Nice to- bye-bye."

Gustave pushed him aside and sees how his costumers are doing.

"Um, I didn't mean to bother you," Spike continued.

"And yet, here you stand," Gustave said making Spike shocked how rude he was to him.

"I just wanted to say my dad's really passionate about food," Spike continued ignoring what he said to him. "And that's what makes him a great chef. I mean you are lucky to have him, because tons of restaurants are dying to hire him."

"Really? Is that so?" Gustave said walking away from him to meet a costumer. "Hi, how are you this fine evening?"

Spike walks backup to him continuing his conversation with him.

"Since you have him, hold onto him really tight."

"Well, I'll tell you what, since you're following me anyway," Gustave laughed along with Spike. "I think your father's a wonderful chef, and I'm very happy with him, OK?"

"That is what I wanted to hear," Spike happily said. "You see, I had a bad feeling about my dad, but now that I see you like him, that feeling is long gone."

"Oh, good," Gustave said smiling patting his head. "You know what I wanna hear?"

Spike gave a moment to think and had an answer.

"'Good bye'?" Spike guessed.

"You are a clever one, little one," Gustave laughed as he resumes checking on the costumers.

"Spike?" Night Light notices Spike in the restaurant."What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, what am I doing here?" Spike asked himself hiding the feeling he had.

"Let me guess," Night Light spoke before Spike could come up with a made up story. "You got the part of Tin Man."

"No, I didn't get it," Spike sighed.

"I'm sorry, Spike."

"That's OK," Spike said shaking his head laughing. "That's what I came here for, to tell you that I'm OK with it."

"Well, that's the Spike I know," Night Light said hugging him as Spike hugged back.

"I'm going back home now," Spike said. "My friends are rehearsing at our house."

"Why are they rehearsing at out house?"

"Because they needed someone to look at them to see what they're doing wrong."

Spike walks out he building leaving dad with a smile. Night Light walks up to his boss seeing him talking with his son.

"So, I see you met my son Spike," Night Light said to him. "He's a great son he is."

"Really?" Gustave said. "He must be having an off day."

Gustave walks back into the kitchen. Night Light was shocked what he said to his own son. That's when he had it with his boss.

At Spike's house, Pipsqueak, Applejack, and Rarity was going over their lines while Spike watches them how they act. Pipsqueak was sitting on a chair, Applejack was lying on the couch, and Rarity stood up about to be next.

"Okay, I like Pipsqueak's dance when your song comes in," Spike said to him.

"I like the part, makes me laugh," Pipsqueak said.

"And, Applejack, the laugh is fantastic and the way you hated Dorothy," Spike said to Applejack.

"Thank you," Applejack said.

"Rarity, you're next," Spike said to her.

"You know, Spikey-Wikey, before we start, I'd like to say there's so much stuff I could do with this part," Rarity said.

"Yeah, cool, I like your creativity," Spike said.

"Spike, she play the Wicked Witch of the East," Pipsqueak said.

"You're lying under a house?" Spike asked surprisingly.

"She sure is, Spike," Applejack laughed. "So get under the coffee table and stick your feet out, Rarity."

"No, you don't get it, darling," Rarity laughed. "See, I've been working on this part. I call this 'Fashion Witch'."

Rarity got into her pose and looks up gasping pretending she saw a house coming at her.

"_Something's coming, it's a house~~~_," Rarity sang as she jumps on the table. "_I'll be under it in this blouse~~~... That I bought today~~~~~._"

She than dances on the table making up moves of her own. Pipsqueak and Applejack looked at each other and Spike stared at her shaking his head. Spike had to stop this.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Spike tried to stop her but she kept going. After calling her name eight times she stops and was escorted down the table. "Okay, Rarity, Let me show you something." Spike shows her what to do. "Okay, come here. You are a squished witch, all right?" Spike lay her on the floor. "Ok, now, let me show you. Come on down right here." Spike slid her across the floor showing feet and hid her between the couch and the table. "That's what you do!"

Rarity stood back up upset.

"You know what? Fine," Rarity said. "It's a dull part anyway. I'm gonna tell Ms. Cheerilee I quit. I am not the kind of person who lays on the floor."

Night Light came in with an upset face.

"Hey, Night Light," Applejack greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Light," Pipsqueak greeted to.

"Hey, Dad," Spike greeted him and was confused. "What are you doing home early?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Night Light backed fired him. "How about, 'Dad's home, let's party!'."

Night Light went into the kitchen. Spike and the gang felt awkward watching him like that.

"He sure is in a good mood," Pipsqueak said.

"No, something's wrong," Spike said as he walks into the kitchen.

He saw Night Light cooking something in a pot sprinkling pepper.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Night Light answered. "Just making soup."

Spike looks intoi the pot and rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Spike said. " Cause if I would've cook soup I would yake it out of a can first."

Spike took a can of soup out of the empty pot. Night Light took the can from Spike embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just got into a little argument with Mr. Grand," Night Light said.

"What happened?" Spike asked. "When I left, everything seemed great."

"Nothing's ever great with him around," Night Light went to wash the dishes. "He even had a problem with you today. Like you even said more than two words to him."

"Two. Maybe three. Four, Dad. Four, tops," Spike smiled and quickly faded the smile away as his dad continued.

"And then he said if I had a problem with the way he wants things done," Night Light continued as he set plates on the table. "That I should go work at one of the tons of restaurants that were dying to hire me. I don't even know where he got that from."

Spike looked away thinking the same words he said to Gustave.

"You got fired, didn't you?" Spike said in a sad tone.

Night Light sighed and looked at Spike.

"Um, yeah, Spike," Night Light rubs his back neck. "I got fired. But everything is gonna be OK."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Spike apologizes.

"No, Spike, no," Night Light went over to him hugging. "It's not like it's your fault."

Night Light misunderstood Spike. So Spike wanted to keep it that way. How could he face the truth that he got his father fired. Nighttime came by and Twilight was trying to make Spike feel better. She was in his room seeing him planking in his bed with his head buried in the pillow.

"Spike, it's not your our Dad got fired," Twilight said.

"Yes it is," Spike muffled in the pillow upset. "If I didn't go down there and bother his boss, he would still have a job."

"Where Spike!" Cadence burst in the room with Shining Armor. "Is it rue Spike got Night Light fired?"

"That's what Spike said," Shining Armor spoke. "Said it was his fault he got him fired and now he feels guilty for it."

"Oh, my poor baby," Cadence got on the bed with Spike. "Do you need to hug it out?"

"I could use a hug," Spike got up and hugged Cadence without blushing.

Shining Armor stood there watching the two hugging it out.

"How come You don't hug me like that?" Shining Armor asked.

"Because it's cuter with a ten year old, Honey," Cadence answered.

"Spike, just go back to the restaurant and tell the boss you're sorry," Twilight suggested. "Maybe he'll hire your dad back."

"Maybe," Spike plotted back on his bed.

(The Next Day)

Spike went back to the restaurant and saw Gustave on the podium greeting walks up to him and surprised him a bit.

"Hi," Spike said happily. "Me again."

"Oh, wishes do come true," Gustave said sadly.

"And I wish that you hired my dad back," Spike pleaded.

"And yet, wishes don't come true," Gustave went to check up the costumers.

"Mr. Grand, look," Spike started to beg him. "I don't think my dad should be fired because of my mistake."

"I'll be honest with you," Gustave turns to him. "I think it's just nifty that you came all the way down here to stick up for your dad, right or wrong. Ever notice how nifty people never win?"

Spike took a step back away from Gustave scared of him.

"Your dad's not getting his job back," Gustave walks off and headed into the kitchen but Spike followed him, he wasn't giving up just yet.

"Mr. Grand, you don't fool me," Spike said. "You try to talk tough, but I can see that you're a very kind, sensitive, warm, forgiving person."

"You see right through me, don't you?" Gustave said sadly till he started to look down at him. "Listen, Spite!"

"Spike," Spike corrected him.

"Whatever," Gustave shook his head and continued looking down at him. "Little advice, kid. Kissing up will get you nowhere."

"Then what will it take to get my dad's job back?" Spike asked.

"Please, if anyone is famous enough to know your father, I might consider hiring him back," Gustave scoffed. "Which will never happen."

Gustave left and went back checking the costumers. Spike shook his head as he head out the door. But the way Gustave said gave Spike a brilliant idea that might get his dad's job back. He took out his phone and called Rarity.

"Rarity, how would you like to help me get my dad's job back?" Spike asked.

(Later That Day)

"All right! All right! Everybody, step back!" A women cried out entering the restaurant.

"Yes, famous persons coming through!" Another woman cried out entering the building.

It was Twilight and Cadence coming in wearing silk clothing with Spike entering the building. Spike was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and black and white shoes and sunglasses. His hair was comb all the way back with lots of gel showing his forehead. He also wore fake golden rings to fool Gustave.

Twilight was wearing her shirt the other day exposing her belly and wore torn jeans. Her hair was full colored purple and comb all the way down. Cadence was wearing a fur white coat with a white T-shirt with a black star in the middle and tight red pants with red heels. She had lots of make up on making her look attractive.

The plan was for the three was to get Spike and Twilight's father job back. The clothes were made by Rarity and was happy for her to help them. Cadence was an extra just in case something went out of hand.

"Can I help you?" Gustave asked walking up to them.

"Two steps back," Twilight said roughly to him seeing Gustave taking two steps back.

"Please, stop looking at me!" Spike cried out in the room as if he was a famous singer or actor. "Why can't I just blend in?"

People looked at them strangely as if this was a joke.

"Give me our usual table," Spike demanded.

"Your usual tables?" Gustave said and was buying the act.

Spike thought this plan might just go smoothly if he play his cards right.

"He's looking me in the eye!" Spike shun his eyes dramatically.

"Don't do that," Twilight said to him.

"Sorry," Gustave looked away.

"Do you know who I am?" Spike pulled him down as he yelled at his face. "Do you listen to music?"

"Do you watch TV?" Twilight asked roughly.

"Do you Listen to the radio?" Cadence said to him softly.

Gustave shook his head no for an answer.

"Jeniffer," Spike said to Twilight in her disguise name. "Tell him who I am."

"...Me?" Twilight lost her rough voice. She looked at him not knowing what to say next.

Spike walks up to her and pulled his sunglasses down revealing his eyes.

"You don't expect me to introduce... me, do you?" Spike said to her.

"Who is he?" Gustave asked wanting to know as well.

"Well, uh, you know, that's, uh..." Twilight got her rough voice back and started looking up and down to him. The first thing she saw was his hair and his face. "That's Smooth Skins!"

Spike looked at her funny, so did Cadence. Surprisingly Gustave bought it.

"OH! Right!" Gustave said getting menus for them. "Right this way, Mr. Smooth Skins."

He lead them but Spike stops Twilight as he pulled her in towards him.

"Smooth Skins?" Spike asked.

"You were about to become Rough Feet!" Twilight said to him.

The three of them sat in a table as Gustave handed them the menu.

"I don't need a menu!" Spike cried out as he set is feet up the table and leaned back his chair as he took a sip of water. "Just have Night Light prepare my usual."

"Oh, Night Light doesn't work here anymore," Gustave said making the three spat out water they were drinking.

Spike got up on the chair and started yelling at his face.

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" Spike shouted at him.

"Shhh!" Gustave pleaded.

"Don't shush him!" Twilight got out of her seat yelling at him.

"No, of course not," Gustave said.

"This restaurant is nothing without Night Light!" Spike walked around the room. "Where is he?"

"You know, if I were you, I'd get Night Light back right now," Cadence suggested to Gustave.

"GET! ME! SUZY!" Spike shouted holding out his hand for a phone.

"Oh! It's too late!" Cadence cried out dramatically as she got her phone out and started to dial the number. She held the phone up against Spike's ear receiving a call.

"Hey, girl," Spike answered looking at his rings. "Let me tell you something. I'm down at _Gustave le Grand Restaurant_ and this fool fired our Night Light. I know- all right."

Spike grabs the phone out of Cadence's hand and gave it to Gustavo.

"She wants to speak to you," Spike whispered at him scolding.

Gustave took the phone and slowly held it against his ear.

"Suzy wants to talk to me?" Gustavo asked.

"Don't look at the phone," Twilight demanded.

Gustave looked away from the phone and started to talk to Suzy.

"Hel-Hel-Hello, Ms. Suzy," Gustave stammers. "I just want to say I'm a big fan of Smooth Skins."

"Don't you sweet-talk me!" on the other line was Shining Armor speaking in a high pitch voice. "Not after what you did to Night Light! You wanna see me back, then get Night Light back!"

Shining Armor hung up the phone on him and saw his dad behind him with an eyebrow up. Shining Armor didn't want to tell him about Spike getting his job back, so he lied a bit.

"Mom says all boys' voices change at this age," Shining Armor said in a high pitch voice at him. "And anyone who makes fun of me is just mean!"

Back at the restaurant, Spike was furious of what he is hearing out of Gustave.

"The only reason I came her, is for Night Light's cooking!" Spike said to him. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one."

Spike walks over to a costumer and looks at what he is eating.

"Night Light would have never served an artichoke that scrawny!" Spike yelled at Gustave. He walks over to another Costumer with a fake thread of hair in his pocket and pretend it was in the spaghetti. He gets it from Rarity. "And Night Light never used this ingredient in his cooking!"

"Excuse me," a waiter came by tapping on his shoulder. "The costumers are wondering if you'll ding something off you new CD."

"They are?" Spike said seeing the costumers applauding to them.

Spike looks at the girls shaking their heads, meaning that they had to get out of there before something bad might happen.

"Please sing!" Gustave clapped of joy to them. "It's a wonderful idea."

"No-No, I'm not sure I can," Spike shook his head losing his act.

"But-"

"No, no, no," Cadence waved her finger at Gustave. "He has a... a scratchy voice at the time."

"Yeah, heh, Smooth Skins is always better warming up," Twilight said to him.

"I'll consider hiring Night Light back," Gustave finally got their attention.

The three gathered around discussing how to plan this out. They turned back around as Spike stepped out looking Gustave through his sunglasses.

"It's show time!" Spike put his hands up making the costumers cheer.

The three walk over the piano. Spike and Twilight grabs a microphone and Cadence on the piano.

"I think I'll do a song I just wrote," Spike said into the microphone as Cadence tugs his jacket. Spike turns to her and saw she had this worried face on her.

"Spike, I only know one song," Cadence whispered to him.

"Then just play it and make it funky!" Spike said to her as he turn back to the audience. "And goes something a little something like this."

Cadence started playing _When the Saints Go Marching In_ in a funky way. Spike slowly turned to her pulling down his sunglasses with his one eyebrow up. Cadence smiled awkward as she kept playing. He then looked at Twilight seeing her that she wanted him to go with it. Spike put his sunglasses up and smiled back to the audience, beginning to sing.

"_Oh, when the saints!_" Spike sang. "_Go marching in! Oh, when the saints go marching in. I want to be in that number. When the saints go marching in._ Take it girls!"

"_When the saints,_" Twilight and Cadence sang as Spike walks around the room to the costumers.

"This steak is rare!" Spike said to a costumer to the next. "I think its mooed!"

"_Oh, when the saints go marching in,_" Twilight and Cadence kept singing.

"Oh, too much!" Spike turn to Gustave handing him the food he picks up off a table. "Take this! Take This! She ain't kissing you goodnight."

"_When the saints go marching in,_" Twilight and Cadence finished singing.

"Everybody!" Spike said seeing Daisy, Rose, and Lily Valley stood up singing with him in a trio.

"_Since Night Light left,_" Spike sang.

"_Since Night Light left,_" the three girls sang.

"_The food's no good._"

"_The food's no good._"

"_Since Night Light left, the food's no good._"  
"_Left, the food's no good._"

"_It's undercooked and poorly seasoned._"  
"_Oooo~~~~ Oooo~~~~ Oooo~_~~~"

"_Since Night Light left, the food's no good._"  
"_Left, the food's no good._"

"_Since Night Light left!_" Daisy sang in a hight pitch voice as a solo echoing Spike's voice.

"_Since Night Light left,_ _the food's no good_" Spike sang.

"_The food's no good!_" Daisy echoed his voice.

"_Since Night Light left the food's no good."_

"_Yes, since Night left the food's no good!"_

Spike and Daisy got face to face singing together.

"_It's undercooked and poorly seasoned."  
_"_It's undercooked and poorly seasoned!_"

"_Since Night Light left the food's no good."  
_"_Since Night Light left the food's no good._"

As the song continued, Twilight and Cadence notices that Night Light came in crossing his arms and Shining Armor with a worried face behind him. Twilight and Cadence knew that they were trouble and Spike didn't notice yet.

"_Bring Night Light back!_" Spike sang getting into the beat.

"_Look over there!_" Twilight and Cadence sang into the mic trying to get Spike's attention.

"_Look over where?!_" Spike said to them singing.

"_Right over there!"_ They point to the main entrance.

"_So Mr. Grand, Please bring Night Light back!_" Looked at where the girls were pointing and saw his dad looking how ridiculous Spike looked. Spike knew he was in trouble now but kept singing. "_I better wrap up this number. Tell Mr. Grand. Bring. Night. Light. Baaaaaaaaaaaack!~~~~~_"

"I'll bring him back!" Gustave cried out.

Spike bowed quickly giving them kissing in the palm of his hands.

"I love you! I love you all!" Spike cried out. "But more importantly... you love me!"

Spike drops the mic and rushes to his friends. They ran to the entrance but Night Light was there.

"Let's go through the kitchen," Twilight said as they dash to the doors.

As they did a waiter with food in his hand bump into them and fell. They were covered in spaghetti and salad as they stood back up. They were a mess and Gustave walks over to them laughing.

"I know," Spike said still in character. "I, uh, I can't get enough of Spaghetti. I mean, what can I say, I love Italian food."

"Listen, Sooth Kins," Gustave said.

"Smooth Skins," Spike corrected him.

"Whatever," Gustave said taking off Spike's sunglasses. "But I do remember you."

Spike yelp and lowered his head.

"Don't you just hate it when the bad guy wins?" Gustave said.

The three walked away embarrassed by the attention they got. Twilight stops and looked at Gustave for a moment.

"Don't look at me," Gustave mocked Twilight.

"Of course not," Twilight said dodging his face.

The three walked up to Night Light. The way he looked at them felt like hell was about to come raining down on them.

"I know what you're going to say, Dad," Spike spoke before Night Light did. "But I did this to get your job back."

Night Light let him continued.

"It wasn't your fault that you got fired, it was mine," Spike said. "I told Mr. Grand all that stuff about you and I wanted him to keep your job. I tried to tell him that you're a great guy, a great chief... I also told him that you're a great dad."

Night Light looked at the others and nodded their heads. He then looked at Gustave looking at him furiously.

"I'm not going to ground you three," Night Light said to his kids. "But you are going to clean the place up as punishment."

"Fair enough," Twilight said.

"Also, I'm happy for what you tried to do for me," Night Light said to Spike. "One: You try to get my job back. And two: You told the truth. Sometimes bad news is really an opportunity in disguise. Like, when I was in high school on the football team. It was homecoming weekend, and I got hurt really bad."

"Oh, Dad, what happened?" Twilight asked. "Bad tackle?"

"No, they cut me from the team, that hurt really bad," Night Light sighed as he continued. "But my point is, because I didn't have to go to practice, I had more free time. So I started hanging out with your grandmother, helping out in the kitchen, and that's when I realized I love to cook."

"Wow, Dad," Shining Armor said.

"You never told us that story," Twilight said.

"But you see," Night Light continued on. "The point is of this whole thing is, life is gonna knock you down sometimes, and that's OK. But what's no OK is when you let life keep you down. I may lose my job, but I'm not gonna be down for long. Because I have my daughter and my two sons to look after."

Night Light and Spike hugged each other along with Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadence.

"Oh, how sweet," Gustave said. "Now get this place cleaned up!"

"Up yours, Gustave," Night Light said to him still hugging the three.

(The Next Day)

Spike and Rarity was in Ms. Cheerilee's class. Spike told Rarity what his dad told him to help Rarity brighten up her day.

"You know, Ms. Cheerilee," Rarity said to her. "Even though I only got the part of the Wicked Witch of the East, I'm OK with that, because I figured that's life and it's not gonna keep me down."

"That' a good way to look at it, Rarity," Cheerilee said.

"So - Thanks to Spikey-Wikey - He told me I have a lot of free time and helped me with designs on the costumes for the show. So introducing scarecrow!"

Pipsqueak entered the room wearing white gloves and clothes that were purposely stitched up. Yellow and red threads were patch on the costume and blue pants with holes on them. He even wore farmers hat with straws sticking out.

"And The Wicked Witch of the West!" Rarity announced Applejack coming in.

She wore a pointed black hat with a black rose attached to the side. Her clothes had webs all around sparkling and black gloves covering her whole arms. She wore boots that covered her legs up to her knees.

"Rarity, these are wonderful!" Cheerilee excitedly said. "You got the job."

"Thanks to my, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity played with his cheeked.

"So, Spike," Pipsqueak spoke. "Where will your dad work now?"

"I think he's starting his own business," Spike said.

"Well that's good for him," Applejack patted his back.

"Well, since Spike didn't got his part," Rarity wraps her arms around his neck. "He'll have free time with me all week long."

"Whoa there, cowgirl!" Applejack said. "I think Spike wants to hang out with me when I get done practicing."

Applejack pulled Spike towards her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe Spike doesn't want to go out with you," Rarity pulled him back in.

"Then I'll put on a spell on Spike! I am The Wicked Witch of the West!" Applejack pulled Spike away from Rarity.

The two Argued leaving Spike in the middle and Pipsqueak walked up to Spike.

"It's like you don't even try," Pipsqueak said.

"I don't," Spike answered.


	4. The Dating Game

Chapter 4  
The Dating Game

Spike, Pipsqueak, and Comet was eating lunch in the cafeteria enjoying their meals for today.

"Nothing like mashed potatoes with gravy, grilled chicken, and an apple to go with it," Comet said taking a huge bite on the apple making a loud chomp.

"I tell ya, these foods they're making gets better," Pipsqueak said getting ready to eat.

"I'm not arguing with that logic," Spike said as he eats his chicken.

"Hey, didn't you guys heard?" Pipsqueak asked the two. "The game show begins tomorrow."

"Game show?" Spike and Comet asked looking at each other.

"That's right, you guys are still new to this school," Pipsqueak shook his head as he explains himself what it was. "Every year, Applejack and Pinkie holds this game show."

"I never knew AJ and Pink held a game show," Comet said.

"Yeah, neither did I," Spike also said as he asked another question. "What game show do they play?"

"It's different every year," Pipsqueak continued. "It can either be comedy, a talk show, a game show for fun..."

"What game are they doing his year?" Comet asked.

"I don't know yet," Pipsqueak answered taking a sip of milk out of a small carton.

"Let's go asks them and find out," Spike suggested.

"Aren't you shy over girls Spike?" Comet asked.

"In this school, Spike is over that now," Pipsqueak answered as they head to Applejack and Pinkie eating with the rest of their friends. "Hey, girls."

"Howdy, Pipsqueak, Comet, and Spike," Applejack tips her hat at them. "Ya need somethin'?"

"Actually, we were wondering what game show you're doing?" Comet asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you told me and Comet about this?" Spike said.

"Because it's a surprise, silly," Pinkie said to Spike.

"Might as well tell them," Rarity said. "They'll have to know eventually."

"Well, maybe Pipsqueak here already told you what me and Pinkie do," Applejack said to the two seeing them nodded their heads. "We decided to do a little game we like to call _The Dating Game_."

"The Dating Game?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, Spike," Twilight spoke. "You know, back in the days there was a game show of that, only that's not the title of the show."

"Yeah, where a man or women is trying to find love while the components tries to win over him or her."

"Something like that, I guess," Twilight chuckled.

"Sounds like you know how to play the game, Spike," Fluttershy said grinning.

"I heard about it, I never did watched it," Spike looked away blushing as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well, count me in!" Comet pushes Spike aside. "Where do I sign?"

"You can fill out your name on a small slip of paper," Pinkie handed him two slips of paper and pencil and a purple box she held up. "And once you're done, put your name into this box, but you only write your name once in this box."

"And if you didn't win, that's OK," Applejack spoke holding up a red box. "This here is for the boys. Put your name in here and you might just win."

"What's that for?" Comet asked.

"In this box, three more people will get up there. They are known as bachelors," Applejack explained. "See, the purple box are only people who's looking for true love. And the red and blue box are for either three boys or girls will try to win his or her's heart."

"Oh, like if I got chosen in the red box, then I'll have to beat the other two to win the date," Spike points out.

"Exactly!" Pinkie cried out. "You didn't skipped three grades for nothing."

Comet wrote his name in a split second and put it in the purple box and another in the red box.

"Spike, you want to try your luck with three lucky girls?" Rarity asked flirting at him. "It could be me out there."

"I don't know," Spike said shrugging. "It's like Pinkie said, only one name? It's a six point eight percent chance of me winning."

"That is so true!" Rover came over to him along with his two goon's: Fido and Spot.

"What do you want Diamond Dogs?" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"We just came to see our little man here was up to," Rover said patting his head. "It's been awhile since we bullied him ever since the incident he had with Garble."

"I thought you changed!" Fluttershy yelled at them. The three of them glared at her making her squeak and hid under the table. "Then again, you don't have to change if you don't want to."

"So you think that Spike here is going to win your silly little game show?" Spot asked.

"We don't think, we know!" Twilight stood up off the table.

"Oh, do you?" Rover squats down at Spike. "Since your with them and know so much about nerdy things, then tell me this: You have is a match in your hand, and all you have is a stove, a fireplace, and a campfire. What do you light first?"

"What kind of question is that?" Spike asked.

"A question you have to answer," Fido said, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh... I guess you would start with... a stove?" Spike answered.

"Hmm, judges, what do you think?" Rover asked his friends and himself as he stood back up.

"BZZZ!" the three of them put their thumb down making buzzer noises. "Wrong answer!"

They grabbed him about to drag him away when Rainbow Dash and the girls stood up protecting Spike.

"You ever do something to Spike, I gonna beat you up you'll wake up next week!" Rainbow Dash threaten him.

Rover sighed and let go of Spike.

"Now be on your way you stooges," Applejack demanded them.

"Fine, we'll leave him alone if that's what you want," Rover said, smirking. "Tell you what though, let's make a bet."

"I'm listening," Applejack let him talk.

"Spike will enter the competition."

"I will?" Spike asked as he felt Fido's hand resting on his shoulder. "I mean, I will, I will."

"If Spike gets his name drawn, you can boss me around for a week," Rover continued.

"Two weeks," Applejack gambled.

"Fair enough," Rover smiled, laughing. "But if I win, you'll let me bully Spike, and none of you get to stop me, you'll just stand there and watch. After all, what are the chances he'll win."

"Applejack isn't that stupid to bet, aren't you, Applejack?" Pinkie said.

"Deal," Applejack said making the group gasp.

"Applejack!" Spike, Pipsqueak, and Comet cried out.

It was too late to stop them. They shook hands and off went The Diamond Dogs laughing. Spike grabs Applejack's shirt and shook her making her dizzy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Spike yelled in her face. "I told you it's a six point eight chance of me winning your stupid bet!"

"Calm down, Spike," Applejack stops him from shaking her. "I have a plan."

Spike took a deep breath and decided to trust her on this.

"Okay, I'll let you plan this whole thing out," Spike said. "But know this: If I die and you're not there to help me because the bet you just made, I'll come to haunt you for the rest of your life till the day you die."

"Fair enough," Applejack said. "Just wait till the next day and me and Pinkie will draw out the names."

(The Next Day)

A huge crowd was gathered up in the hallways. There was Applejack and Pinkie with a small sphere cage for mixing the names up. They have three boxes set up on a table: Red, Blue, and Purple. Spike, Comet, and Pipsqueak was standing in the front row getting a better view. Spike notices that Comet was intense that he couldn't sit still.

"Comet, you alright?" Spike asked.

"I just have a feeling that I might win this game," Comet said.

"As long as they chosen a girl in the purple box," Pipsqueak said.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"See, if a boy wins, then they have to get rid of the red box," Pipsqueak explained. "But if a girl wins, then you might have a chance, Comet."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Pinkie hollered at the crowd getting their attention. "Are you ready to see who's get to be a lucky winner?!"

The crowd cheered. Spike and his friends were pumped up till The Diamond Dogs came up behind them.

"Cheer all you want, twerps," Rover said as he turns to Spike facing him. "Cause once someone's name is called out instead of you, me and my boys are going to have loads of fun with you."

"Just the way he said, I'm scared for Spike," Pipsqueak said.

"The way he said just sounds wrong to me," Comet said.

"Pinkie, if ya don't mind, grab the purple box and dump the names into the cage," Applejack said to her.

Pinkie opens the cage and the box. She dumps sheets of papers out of the box and into the cage.

"And the lucky winner to date one of the three opponents, is..." Applejack rotated the wheel scattering the names inside the cage. When she stops, she opens it up and pulled out a paper. "Spike!"

All the girls cheered while the men groaned. Most saying that either _He has to be the luckiest kid in school_ or _I can't believe he won instead of me_. All the boys grew over it a few minutes later. All except Rover and his friends. He drops his jaws that he lost the bet to Applejack. He saw her pointing at him nodding victoriously.

"Ah, shit," was all Rover could say.

"Spike, come on down!" Pinkie called out to him.

Spike walks over to the girls. He saw the crowd cheer for him and he felt great.

"Wow, talk about luck, huh, Applejack" Spike said to Applejack.

Applejack suddenly had a flashback of what really happen.

* * *

Applejack and Pinkie was at Apple Acres inside the barn writing Spike's name and put it in the purple box. The other names that were put in there was burnt to ashes hiding the evidence.

"Applejack, why are we doing this again?" Pinkie asked as she stops writing.

"Because, me and you don't want to see Spike gettin' beat up by The Diamond Dogs while we just stand there and watch," Applejack answered.

"But wouldn't this consider cheating though?"

"Sometimes, Pinkie, you just have to fight fire with fire. Now keep writing, we only have about a hundred and thirty-four more slips to go."

* * *

"Yeah... Luck," Applejack said as she felt guilty cheating. "But since you win, you get a little something special."

"Like what?" Spike asked when suddenly her and Pinkie kissed him on the cheeks.

"A winning kiss!" they both cried out.

Spike gasps as he turned pure red. He quickly pulled his hood over his head, but it was too late. The girls cheered even more for Spike. Because of the way he blushes made the girls more adore of him. Some were yelling _He's so cute!_ and _I want to win his heart!_ and _I want to see him blush again!_. This made Spike blush harder than before.

"Look at all the attention you're getting, Spike," Pinkie said felling proud of herself.

"Only because you kissed me!" Spike shouted at her with his face still covered.

"And now, for all you ladies out there that wants to date Spike, will be only three lucky bachelor girls," Applejack said.

"So that means goodbye red box! And hello blue box!" Pinkie kicks the red box through an open window.

"NOOO!" Comet cried out as he got down to his knees. He was upset because he cheated as well. He put over fifty slips into the purple box yesterday without them knowing.

She opens the blue box and poured the papers with all the women's names into the cage. Applejack scrambled the names once more and stops ready to call out names.

"And the winners who'll try to win Spike's heart is..." Applejack took three paper and read through them. "Rarity!"

"YES! Spike will be mine!" Rarity cried out cheering.

"Octavia!"

"Look out, Spike! You're in for a surprise when you choose me as your date!" Octavia cried out to Spike making him tug his hood further down.

"And last but not least will be..." Applejack read the final paper and was shocked of whose name she drawn out. "Rainbow Dash?!"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"What?!" Spike cried out removing his hood.

"What?!" Rarity and Octavia cried out.

"What?!" Pipsqueak and Comet cried out.

"What?!" The Diamond Dogs cried out.

"Cupcakes!" Pinkie cried out.

"What?!" Twilight and Fluttershy cried out.

"What?!" the crowd cried out.

The place was dead silence. Applejack tried to resume normally but was still shocked calling out Dash's name.

"I can already tell ya, this game should be interesting," Applejack spoke.

Later that day, school was out and the Twilight and friends were hanging out by the flag pole waiting for Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Spike was still blushing and kept his hood up. Finally the gang saw the two talking over how and why Rainbow Dash wanted to play the game.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash ran up to her and grabs her shoulders shaking her. "How the hell do you got my name!"

"I want to know why you wanted to play the game," Pinkie asked.

"I don't know," Applejack let go of Applejack making her dizzy. "I just got bored today and thought maybe I put my name in the box, just for the fun of it."

"You do realize what this mean," Rarity spoke to her. "You have to play the game and if Spike chooses you, then..."

They all look at Spike making him uncomfortable. But they were right though, Spike could end up dating Dash.

"Wait, wait, wait," Spike stuttered. "Are you saying that I could go on a date with Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't do dates!" Rainbow Dash said. "Just pick another name and everything will be okay."

"Sorry, Dash," Applejack said, getting her focus back. "But once your name is called, there's no changes from that point."

"She's right, Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke. "You got to play the game."

Look on the bright side," Fluttershy said. "If you do go on a date with Spike, at least it's someone you know."

Rainbow Dash moaned as she rubs her eyes. She slid her hand down across her face. She looks at Spike. Then Rarity. Then Applejack.

"When does this game start?" she asked.

"Tonight, and tonight only," Pinkie said. "But don't worry, we'll make sure you don't win."

"Well, what could go wrong?" Spike dared asked.

Nighttime came and the school gym was in lights. All the students came inside. They all sit in the bleachers and waited till the game started. In front of them was a stadium with decorated hearts and theme music playing. There was a wall between the lover side and the components side. One side had three stools and the other had one. Spike was at the cafeteria in his fancy suit pacing back and forth and Applejack and Pinkie were there with him in their casual suits.

"I don't know if I can do this," Spike said as he continues to pace. "What if I pick Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash is not the type of girl who goes out with any guy in this school."

"Calm down, Spike," Applejack stops him from pacing. "We're going to make sure you don't pick Rainbow Dash in this game show."

"Yeah, all we have to do is tell you what seat she is in," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, you can't just tell him which chair she's in," Applejack said to her. "We gotta make this game real."

"But how do I know which one is Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked still worried.

"Spike, listen here,"Pinkie walks ups to him. "There'll be three girls out there. Girl number one," she leans into his face. "GIRL NUMBER TWO!" she shouted at him and leans back. "And girl number three."

Spike tilted his head not knowing why she screamed at him.

"But how do I know which one is Rainbow Dash?" Spike repeated the question.

"Spike, all you have TWO do is play by the games," Applejack gave him a hint.

Spike still didn't understand her. He shook his head and shrugged, meaning he didn't get what she was saying. The girls moaned and tried to make it easier for him.

"Listen carefully, Spike," Pinkie said. "If you want TWO pick the right girl."

"Then you have TWO play along," Applejack said giving him a hint.

"Finally you have TWO sit down and you'll answer questions we give you," Pinkie said. "That's all you have..."

"TWO!" they both shouted at his face.

"Do," Pinkie finished her sentence.

"Um...O... KAY!" Spike shouted back at them trying to communicate them.

The two gave him looks thinking he suddenly turned stupid.

"I'm ten! What do you want from me!" Spike yelled at them.

Applejack sighed and saw the clock. It was almost show time.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn out bad, I guess," Applejack said as her and Pinkie entered the gym.

The crowd cheered as they saw the two walking to their table. Pinkie cued Vinyl Scratch on her soundtrack playing old time gameshow music. The crowd stood up off their seats applauding to Applejack and Pinkie. You could tell they did this type of thing a lot. The two saw their friends and Spike's friends on the front row. As the two were done waving at the crowd and friends, they sat in the table and grabbed their microphones. The crowd sat back down and was silent ready for the game to start.

"Welcome back to Applejack and Pinkie's Game Show Tonight, ladies and gents" Applejack spoke into the mic.

"Where every game we play, everyone wins," Pinkie spoke into her mic.

"Tonight game is interestin'," Applejack continued.

"How's that, Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"Not only this here will these ladies here," Applejack points her finger to the three chosing girls on the set.

Rarity was girl number 1, Rainbow Dash was girl number 2, and Octavia was girl number 3. The crowd cheered for them like crazy.

"Will be dating a lucky guy," Applejack finished her sentence after the crowd went back being quiet.

"And not just a lucky guy, but a lucky boy," Pinkie said pointing her finger at Spike in his stool.

The crowd went wild seeing Spike there. All the boys cheered for him. A few shouted out to him to pick a number where the girl's were sitting, especially Spike's friends. Spike turned red a bit and was shy. He wished he had his hood with him, but all he could do is scratch the back of his head and looked down to the ground smiling.

"Not only did he stop a crazy teacher from destroying the animal shelter," Pinkie continued as the crowd continued cheering on. "He's ten, he skipped three grades, and boy isn't he a chick magnet. Right ladies!"

The girls cheered for Spike. He was trying so hard not to blush.

"Now I know all you ladies want to go out with this handsome fella," Applejack spoke. "But he can only go out with one, and these three lucky ladies will give it their all to do anything to win Spike's heart."

"And we begin the game by giving Spike some questions," Pinkie said.

"But before we do that, we have to give the girls microphones of their own," Applejack said as Vinyl Scratch gave them each microphone. "These devices aren't only to speak in, but also changes their voice, like for instance tell us your numbers bachelor girls."

"Hi, I'm bachelor number 1," Rarity spoke into the mic and had a high squeaky voice. "Wow, this is actually fun to say. Hi, Spike! You ready to choose me as your date?"

"Hang on there bachelor, don't get to over excited," Pinkie said. "As you can see, Spike didn't realize whose voice that was, right, Spike?"

"That's right, Pinkie," Spike said.

"And to brighten up our day, we'll begin the show by listening to Spike's questions. But before we do that...," Applejack turns around and covered the microphone shouting at someone. "Hey, waterboy, get out here!"

Rover came with a jug of water in hand and a paper cup in the other. Rover had an angry look on his face.

"Go give Spike and the girls some refreshments, waterboy," Applejack teased seeing him walk over to Spike. "And make sure you read the note I gave to him!"

Rover poured the water for Spike and gave him the cup. He set his things down and took out a note Applejack wrote and put it back down beside him. He began to speak in a weak voice thinking this was a stupid bet he made.

"If things don't-" Rover stops and looks at the note again and put it back down. "If things don't work out tonight, you always have me. XOXO"

Spike looked at him with one eyebrow up and his jaws dropped down.

"She said it. Not me," Rover said to him seeing Spike understanding him.

"Alright, Spike," Pinkie began the show. "Your first question."

"My first question..." Spike took his time finding the question he wanted to ask as he took a sip from his cup. "Okay, I got one: If I was any type food you like, what you I be."

"Ooooo, starting with the appetizers are we," Applejack said to the crow. "This should be interesting."

"Bachelor number 1," Pinkie said to Rarity. "What's your answer for Spike's question?"

"I'd say he be a cake, because he's so sweet to me," Rarity answered receiving applause from the crowd.

"OK, bachelor number 2?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash.

"A sandwich," Dash said in a high squeaky voice.

The crowd questioned her answer. Applejack and Pinkie awkwardly laughed.

"Can you tell us why?" Applejack asked.

"Cause if he was a sandwich, Then I can split him and have two Spike's at once," she answered.

The crowd seemed to get it and applaud to her.

"Good answer," Pinkie spoke not getting it as she turned to Octavia. "Uh, bachelor number 3?"

"Well, if Spike was an apple, he'd be delicious," Octavia said in a sexy tone.

The crowd cheered. Especially the boys. Spike suddenly turned bright red making the girls cheer for him. He tried to hide it but it was too late. But somehow, he seemed to enjoyed it.

"OK, Spike, you got question number two for us?" Pinkie asked.

The game went by. Applejack and Pinkie listened to Spike's questions and the girls answering them. He asked 19 question already and was ready for the final round. The game went by fast making the crowd eager to see who Spike gets to choose. Their bet was going to be either Rarity or Octavia. A few bets were on Rainbow Dash but mostly the two.

"Last question, Spike," Pinkie said.

"Let's see," Spike gave some thought as he held out his cup for more water. Rover poured the water into the cup. He see's him drink it all and was ready for his question. "My last question is, how will you wake me up in bed in the morning?"

"Ah, the old bed trick," Applejack said.

"I don't know about you, Applejack," Pinkie yawns. "But I'm feeling sleepy. Bachelor's, go for it."

Pinkie took a pillow underneath the table and sleeps.

"I wake Spike up by saying 'Wake up sleepy head' and bring him a nice breakfast in bed," Rarity answered.

"I would snuggle in with him for extra comfort," Rainbow Dash answered.

"I would cuddle him in my arms and let him rest onto my breast," Octavia said going a little over board for Spike.

Everytime she says something sexual about her and Spike, he would turned bright red. Spike nose would bleed if he chooses her as her date.

"Okay, Spike, that's the last question and it's time to choose," Applejack said to him. "Who will it be?"

The crowd yelled out random numbers at Spike. His friends tried to tell them not to pick number 2 because that's where Rainbow Dash was sitting. Spike couldn't help himself but to think this through. It's true he would have a nose bleed overtime with bachelor number 3 - AKA Octavia. So he decided to let his thoughts pop up to see what number comes first. Then it was decided.

"Well, I would go with..." Spike took a moment still thinking and hearing the crowd shouts. "Girl number two."

The crowd fell dead silence except for Rainbow Dash thinking he said Rarity's number.

"Congratulations, Rarity!" she said to her in her high pitch voice shaking her hand. "Congratula-"

She stops as she worked her brain through. She then realize what Spike said.

"What?!" she cried out into the mic. She removes the mic out of her sight bringing back her normal voice continuing to panic. "WHAT?!" She got out of her stool and rushes to Spike grabbing his collar shirt. "WHAT?!"

Applejack and Pinkie looked at each other and back to the crowd.

"Well, that's it for tonight," Applejack quickly said.

"Please join us next for our next show next year," Pinkie said as the two bolted out of there seats shutting down the gym. The game was over. So was Spike and Rainbow Dash.

(The Next Day)

During lunch, the lunch table was silent and awkward. Spike was playing with his food with a fork and Rainbow Dash was tapping her fingers on the table thinking. The girls ate their lunch and looks at the two. Spike and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but look at each other every two seconds and back to their food.

"I can't- I can't go out with Rainbow Dash," Spike threw his fork across the table spitting out the words.

"SPIKE!" Twilight cried out.

"Thank you, for speaking up for me," Rainbow Dash said in relief.

"Spike, you have to go out with Rainbow tonight," Applejack spoke.

"But I don't know anything about dating," Spike said. "And besides, me nor Rainbow Dash have gone dating with someone before."

"Yeah, I never went out with any boy," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's okay," Rarity spoke happily. "I'll take Spike out of your hands."

"Now, Rarity, you have to play by the rules," Fluttershy said to her.

"Hey, got an idea!" Pinkie cried out. "What if we help them prepare themselves?"

"Like give them tips on what to do on dates?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, one of us takes Spike and the others with Rainbow Dash," Pinkie suggested.

"Me and Rarity we'll take Spike and tell him a thing or two about dating," Twilight said.

"Then I guess us three will take Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said.

"Let's do it," Spike said. "What could go wrong?"

(That Night)

Spike, Twilight, and Rarity was outside of _Sugarcube Corner_ waiting for the others to arrive. Spike was getting nervous, this was his first date in his life. But Spike felt confidant of himself with the help of his two friends.

"Am I suppose to wait for Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

"It's what a boyfriend would do, Spike," Rarity said. "They wait for the girl, it's how they know you love them."

"I am not her boyfriend!" Spike cried out.

"Don't worry, Spike, it's just for one night," Twilight said. "Just remember what we taught you."

"Their he is!" Pinkie happily cried out to Spike holding her arms out.

Her, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash came by ready for the date.

"Are you ready for your first date, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked her.

"Meh," was all she could say. She wasn't excited to be here.

"Don't worry, she'll do fine," Fluttershy said.

"We taught her everythin' about datin'," Applejack said.

"Then I guess we'll leave you two alone then," Rarity said. "Good luck!"

The girls left leaving Spike and Rainbow Dash alone with each other. They stood there for awhile awkwardly.

"So, you ready for our date?" Spike asked.

"Let's get this over with," Rainbow Dash said, she suddenly jumped in shocked. "I mean, yeah, sure, it's for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, and we're still friends, right?" Spike said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go," Rainbow Dash said heading inside the building.

"Hold on, Rainbow Dash!" Spike stops her before she head in. He opens the door for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's how a proper gentleman let the woman goes first," Spike answered. "It's what Rarity told."

"Spike, you don't have to-" Rainbow Dash paused a moment spacing out. "I mean, thank you, Spike."

She entered the building as Spike followed behind.

"You feeling alright?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, just working on my memory on how this date works," Rainbow Dash laughed.

Rover came up to them with an apron on and a fancy suit hiding behind it. He had a white clothe on his arm and was holding a silver plate with menus on it. The two couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but once my two weeks are up, it's back to bullying you, little man," Rover snarled.

"Did Applejack set you up for this?" Spike asked still laughing.

"Yeah, and now I'm suppose to lead you two to your table," Rover lead them to their table with candle lights and a red clothe over it. "Mr. and Ms. Cake helped me with the table. You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks, you know - for a stubborn ass like you - you handling this pretty well," Rainbow Dash said sitting in her chair, along with Spike.

"Would like to see what specials we are having tonight?" Rover asked.

"Sure, what do you got?" Spike said.

Rover pulled out the menu and opens it in front of them. All it said was SUNDAE on it.

"I guess we'll have sundae's," Rainbow Dash said.

"A wise chose, if I say so myself," Rover walked into the kitchen preparing the sundae's for them.

"So, Rainbow Dash," Spike spoke. "How are things?"

"Well, uh..." Dash said covering her ear. "How are things with me?"

There was a headphone piece in her ear. Applejack and Pinkie was in the bushes outside looking through the glass. They both wore headphones with microphones attach to it hearing what Rainbow Dash was saying using a little satellite dish.

"Tell him about sports," Applejack said in the mic. "Boys love sports."

They were helping her to get through with this. They tried to help her practice, but it turned out complicated for her. So it was time for Plan B. Spike didn't notice about their plan.

"Well, you know I play sports," Rainbow Dash said taking Applejack's advice.

"Yeah, and you love to run," Spike said.

"Actually, I love soccer the most."

"Really, I played a bit of soccer you know."

"No kidding, since when?"

"Since I was eight."

Outside, Pinkie spoke into the mic.

"Tell him how he's feeling living in his new home with a new family," she said to her.

"Good one," Applejack said.

"Spike, how are you feeling living in your new home with a new family?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Actually, to be honest, it's better than living in a house again," Spike answered.

"Again?"

"Well, the orphanage I used to live in felt like a motel for me."

"And how's it feel living with a family again?"

"Relief, if you know what I mean. I've been watching TV lately though and never saw shows I've seen before. At the orphanage, we had to block off the channels because of our age we're in."

"Totally understand, what shows are you watching?"

"Well, I've been watching _Walking Dead_, _Family Guy_, and this show I've seemed to like."

"What show is that?"

"Nah, it's silly."

"Come on, I'm the only one here. And if Rover tries to tell everyone what you watch, I'll make sure he'll never speak again."

Spike sighed and look left to right. He leans in and whispered to her.

"I watch _The Power Girls_ every Friday night," Spike answered quietly.

"You watch _The Power Girls_ too?" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"You watch the show?" Spike seemed curious now.

"I watched it since episode one where Hum Drum finally became a super hero like the girls."

"You know how Hum Drum became a hero?"

"I wish, they said there was an episode zero where..."

"...They show how Hum Drum became useful!" They both said. Spike read her mind knowing what she was about to say. They both laughed not knowing they actually had something in common together.

"Your sundae's are ready," Rover said handing them their food.

Outside, Applejack and Pinkie were hearing their conversation about _The Power Girls_.

"I think Rainbow Dash has this on her own," Applejack said to Pinkie.

After awhile, their bowls were empty and continued their conversation. Applejack soon had an idea.

"Tell him about me, what does he think about me?" Applejack asked her.

"What do you think of Applejack?" Rainbow Dash repeated what she said to her.

"Applejack?" Spike said thinking. "I think she's..."

"Well, spit it out."

"...She can be sometimes get real close to me, feels like she's trying to say something to me."

"And how do you feel for her?"

"To be honest, I kinda like it when she hugs me."

Suddenly he heard a loud and yet softly _Yes!_ sound outside.

"You heard something?" Spike asked.

"No" Rainbow Dash lied.

"Well, anyways, can you keep a secret?" Spike went back talking ti his date.

"Sure, shoot."

"I have this feeling for Rarity."

"I think someone has a crush on her."

"Well, yeah. I don't know why but, I think I kinda love Rarity."

"Then you should've picked bachelor number one."

"...Did you ever loved someone, Rainbow Dash?"

"No, but I did love something once."

"Really, what?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"...I use to be a bully."

Spike was shocked. He was now curious than ever.

"You? A bully?"

"And know how it sounds but, when I picked on a kid I knew my bullying days were over."

"What happen?"

"Well, it started at the playground..."

**5 Years Ago**

A flashback went back over five years ago. Rainbow Dash was 9 years old wearing a blue shirt with a thunderbolt on it. She was picking on a 5 year old boy with brown hair and wore a yellow shirt. She pushed him on the sand and sat on him.

"Where's my lunch money, twerp!" she yelled at him.

"I don't have it!" the boy cried out.

She got off of him and picked him up. She shoves him against a wall with a loud _Thud!_.

"_I was queen of the playground,"_ Rainbow Dash explained. _"Whoever walks across my playground must pay a fee."_

"The next time you don't pay, you get a beating," Rainbow Dash said to the boy. "You got that."

She set him down than punches him in the stomach. The boy got down to the ground gasping for air. She then notice him peeing himself.

"Check it out, everybody!" she gathered the kids around. "It's Tinkle Winkle!"

The group of kids points and laughed at him. The boy covered his pants hiding the embarrassment.

Back in the present, Rainbow Dash felt awful just thinking if it.

"After that day, that was the last time I ever saw him," Rainbow Dash continued. "One day I thought of myself about him and it came to my senses that I felt awful to myself. And I vow to myself that I would never do that again."

"Wow, and I thought I was awful," Rover sat in a chair listening to her story.

"Just be thankful that my bully days are over," Rainbow Dash said to him. She then turn back to Spike. "So anyway, Spike, what about you? Do you have anything about-"

She saw Spike pointing at her giving her a strange look on his face. As if something shocked him.

"Spike? You okay?" Dash asked him.

* * *

Suddenly, Spike had a flashback of his own. The same flashback Rainbow Dash had. He was the little boy she was talking about. Spike covered hi pants where he peed himself. Rainbow Dash continued laughing at him.

"That'll teach ya not for paying me," Rainbow Dash said laughing. "They don't call me _Thunderbolt Zeus_ for nothing!"

* * *

Spike stops his flashback but he could still hear her laughing in her head.

"You," Spike finally spoke. Rainbow Dash was confused on what's going on.

"Yeah, what about me?" she asked.

"...You were Thunderbolt Zeus?" Spike asked her seeing the expression on her face.

"How did you know my nickna- Oh my God!" Dash suddenly realize and was shocked what she discovered. Spike was breathless when he knew it was her who she picked on. Rainbow Dash had to make sure it was him who she picked on. "Tinkle Winkle?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Spike burst out of his seat knocking the chair down.

"OH! SNAP!" Rover cried out laughing getting of what was going on. He kept repeating the words over and over again making this fun for him. He turned to Rainbow Dash and pointed at her. "YOU, bullied THIS kid? OH, MAN!"

"Spike, I had no idea," Dash said ignoring Rover.

"Do you realize what you did to me?" Spike continued. "I had to move out of town because of you! You humiliate me, you bullied me, and you force me to give you my lunch money!"

"Spike, I am SO sorry," Rainbow Dash tried to convince him.

"Sorry? You think that the word 'Sorry' is going to help?" Spike continued rampaging.

"This is making my day," Rover said enjoying this moment.

"Why did you think I change my hair color, my clothes, my personality?" Spike said.

"You have every right to yell at me, but I'm telling you that I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash said.

"What in tarnation is going on in there, Dash?" Applejack spoke into the mic, only this time Spike heard them.

"Who's that?" Spike asked.

"No one," Pinkie said into the mic and suddenly covered her mouth shutting herself up.

Spike saw the bushes moved outside. He saw Applejack and Pinkie out there.

"Applejack? Pinkie? What the hell are you two doing?" Spike cried out. "And why do you have headphones on and a miniature satellite dish?"

"Guys, now is not the time," Rainbow Dash growled at them.

"Rainbow Dash, what's that in you ear?" Spike asked now noticing the ear piece she hid from him. He soon finally put the pieces together getting furious. "Oh, I see what's going on."

"Spike, its not what it looks like," Rainbow Dash said.

"I know exactly what it looks like, Dash! Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant to say was your name is now Thunderbolt Zeus!" Spike cried out. "You planning on this just to make me feel bad again. What are you planning this time, Thunderbolt Zeus?"

"Spike, don't call me that," Dash begs him.

"Whatever, I'm outta here! Consider our friendship, OVER!" Spike cried out walking away.

"Spike, wait a minute," Applejack stops him. "Before you go - and this may be a bad time right now - you wanna hug? You do love hugs, don't ya?"

"You heard our conversation?" Spike gasps.

"No, silly, we were ease dropping," Pinkie said receiving a punch on the shoulder by Applejack.

Spike shook his head angrily and left the building. Rainbow Dash remains in her chair about to bust into tears feeling horrible about herself.

"OK, I know it looks bad and all, but it wasn't me this time," Rover spoked receiving dirty looks from the girls. "...Just saying."

(The Next Day)

It was lunchtime in school and the girls were eating lunch. All except for Spike, who wasn't at their table today. Rainbow Dash had her head on the table still worried.

"Spike told me what happened the other night," Twilight said to her.

"I said I was sorry," Dash answered with her head still down.

"I don't think Sorry is gonna cut for the little feller," Applejack said.

"Maybe you should go talk to him when he starts to cool down a bit," Fluttershy suggested.

"Fluttershy, I ruined his life," Dash lift her head back up.

"She's right, Rainbow Dash, the best you could do is wait till he calms down," Rartity said, agreeing with Fluttershy.

"I hope so," Dash said.

After school, Rainbow Dash was getting nervous. She waited for Spike seeing if he was still around. Lucky for her he walks out of the building and saw her. He gave her a quick dirty look and continued walking.

"Hey, Spike," Dash excitedly greeted him.

"Don't talk to me," Spike said as he walked right passed her.

"Spike, come on!" Dash followed him. "What will it take for me to forgive you?"

"Rainbow Dash, you ruined my life!" Spike spun around looking at her. "How could you possibly apologize to me?"

"Anything, you name it."

Spike took some time of thinking. Then he had an idea.

"Fine, me against you in a game of soccer," Spike said. "If you win, I'll accept you're apology. But if I win, we are no longer friends."

"_Pfft!_ Deal," Dash shook his hand thinking he could beat her in soccer.

Later, Spike and Rainbow Dash was in the middle of the soccer field. There was a storm coming soon making loud thunder noises. The wind picked up blowing their hair.

"You wanna do a practice shot?" Dash asked. "I'll let you go for it."

Spike didn't say anything. He bolted towards the soccer ball and kicked it. It went flying in the air zooming right pass Rainbow Dash. She felt a strong breeze from it and heard the ball made it into the goal. She was impress.

"I played Soccer since the day I moved, after you bullied me!" Spike cried out. "The team and me made first place every game we played.

"I said I was sorry!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she retrieved the ball.

"I'll accept your apologies when you win, which won't happen."

"Spike, I play more sports than you did," Dash placed the ball back into its place and walked back to her place. "I made more medals than you ever did."

"You're just saying that because you're scared."

"Scared, you should be scared because I'm older and bigger than you!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's me bullying you again, Tinkle Winkle!"

Spike was stun when she called him that.

"...Say that again... I dare you."

"It's me bullying you again! TINKLE! WINKLE!"

"Don't call me Tinkle Winkle, Thunderbolt Zeus!"

"Don't call me Thunderbolt Zeus!"

"Then it's on!"

"Like donkey-kong!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

They both ran towards the ball and began their match.

**SPIKE VS. RAINBOW DASH**

As soon as they both hit the ball together, lightning strikes. It started to rain on the field. They ignored the storm and continued playing. Rainbow Dash took the ball first. She dribble the ball towards Spike's goal. The rain taps her face hard but she kept going. When she was about to kick the ball, Spike stoled it from her and head to her goal. Rainbow Dash was off guard as she kicked the ground hard and slipped. The mud splattered everywhere when she plotted down to the ground.

Spike was now dribbling the ball. Rainbow Dash got back up covered in mud. She rushes towards him and reached to him. She tackled the ball but Spike fight back. They were about to head towards the goal. Spike finally steal the ball by kicking it up in the air and ( ) the ball and went flying. The ball hits the pole bouncing back towards them. Rainbow Dash did a back flip and kicks the ball. She perfectly landed back as the ball went flying towards Spike's goal. Spike gasps, he was too late to go after it. Suddenly the wind picked up blowing the ball to the pole. It bounce back to them and stops in the middle of the field.

Spike and Rainbow Dash glared at each other and ran to the ball. They ran across the field pushing each other. Spike soon stepped away from her and started sliding across the wet grass. His bottom shoes were flat making it easier for him to go faster. As soon as he reach the ball, Rainbow Dash kick it in gear dashing across the field. Spike and Rainbow Dash were ready to kicked the ball. They both kicked it as lightning struck again. They both locked the ball on there foot's and glared each other again.

"Why did it have to be me to get bullied by you?" Spike asked, yelling as the storm became worse.

"I don't know!" Dash yelled back at him. "I guess you were having a good day, so I had to ruin it for you!"

"That's ridiculous! There has to be another reason why!"

They both lift their foot up and kicked it again. Another fearsome lightning struck. They were still locked onto the ball.

"Maybe I ruin your day because you were always walking across my playground!" Dash continued with the conversation.

"You didn't ruin my day, you ruin my life!" Spike cried out as they began too kick again.

As they kicked the ball together again, lighting stroke. Only this time louder and bigger.

"Your life became better when you came here!"

"Yeah, but now I know that your here, my life will turn to hell once more!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

They both shouted as they kicked the ball once more. When they did, the ball popped. Lightning struck making a big banging sound. They stopped and looked at the flatted ball. They look back at each other and back to the ball again.

"The ball is still playable!" Dash cried out kicking the flat ball.

Spike trips her and took the ball. As he ran, she grabs his leg and pulled him down. He landed in the mud and crawled after the ball. Rainbow Dash pulls him away and scrambled after the ball. Soon, Spike climbs on top of her and grabs the ball. She shook him off till they both had the ball. They were face to face yanking the flat ball back to back.

"STOP BEING A BABY!" Dash shouted at him angrily.

"WHY SO YOU CAN BEAT ME UP AGAIN AND SEE ME CRY FOR REAL!" Spike shouted back at her furiously.

"THE ONLY REASON WHY I BEAT YOU UP IS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"

"TO GET MY ATTENTION?! THAT'S LOUD OF CRAP!"

"I WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

"THAT'S A LIE! IF YOU WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME WHY BEAT ME UP EVERYDAY!"

"I WAS TRYING TO BE YOUR FRIEND BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY!"

"SO I GUESS IT'S MY FAULT THAT I IGNORED YOU?!"

"YEAH!"

"WELL THEN I GUESS I'M SORRY!"

"...I GUESS I'M SORRY TOO FOR BEATING YOU!"

"...Good!"

"...Good!"

"...Apology accepted."

"...Same here."

They both finally calmed down. Soon they relaxed and fell on the ground and lay on their backs. They watch the storm as it started to calm down as well. Rain hits upon their face lightly.

"Why are we fighting?" Spike spoke softly to Rainbow Dash. "We were friends since I got here."

"Yeah, the day when I saved you from The Diamond Dogs," Dash spoke. "That's when I hit Rover in the face with my soccer ball."

"Man, you knocked him out good," Spike chuckled. "Then you show me around the place."

"I showed you the football field, the library, I even introduced you to my friends."

"Then you said you were going to help me prank on Rover."

"By embarrassing him in front of the whole school."

They lay there silent feeling the rain on their face making them relax.

"Wanna finish our date when we get our energy back?" Dash asked.

Spike smirked and started to giggle. So did Rainbow Dash. They both laughed out loud and turn their heads to each other smiling.

"Rainbow Dash," Spike said to her. "Let's don't fight like this ever again."

Dash chuckled and smiled at him showing her teeth. And finally said to him, "Agreed."

The Next Day in the cafeteria, The girls were in their lunch table waiting for Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"Do you think they made up?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm sure they be fine," Applejack said to her.

"I don't know, Spike didn't came home last night," Twilight said, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"You think it's because Spike was still mad over the incident?" Fluttershy asked.

"Here they came," Rarity points at them walking together.

They came to the table and smiled at them.

"So, did you two made up?" Twilight asked.

"You know, we did," Spike said happily.

"And we made a promise that we wouldn't fight again," Rainbow Dash said smiling.

"So, you want to eat with us or not?" Applejack asked.

"Actually, me and Rainbow Dash are going to the soccer field and play soccer for a bit," Spike said.

"You? Going against Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie said questioning Spike.

"He's really good at soccer," Rainbow Dash said. "You ready?"

"You know it," Spike said to her as they walked off.

The girls notice them holding hands together as they headed to the soccer field.

"Did I miss something?" Rarity asked.

"They seem to be closer together," Fluttershy said, now curious.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad their friends again," Twilight said smiling.

Spike and Rainbow Dash were now best friends. They pictured themselves as younger kids again holding each other's hands together, thinking that they were already friends since the day they first met.


	5. A Day at the Water Park

Chapter 5  
A Day at the Water Park

It was a hot day at Equestria High. The sun was burning down boiling the school. School was over with and Spike and Twilight was sitting on a bench dropping their whole body. They were sweating like crazy. Twilight was dropping her head back gazing at the sun moaning while Spike stared at the streets seeing the heat wave moving without blinking.

"It's... Way... Too... Hot...," Spike said taking each breath. He took off his jacket and ties the sleeves around his waist.

"This always happens when there's no wind, no clouds to cover the sun, and nothing to cool down in this heat," Twilight said as she took a handkerchief and wipes it on her face.

"Then let's go to the house," Spike suggested. "There's plenty of cool air there."

"That'll only waste our energy more," Twilight said.

"Oh, right."

They soon saw Twilight's friends and they were also sweating as well. Fluttershy was dripping sweat, Pinkie had an umbrella hat on covering the sun on her face, Rainbow Dash had a headband on keeping the sweat from sliding across her face, Applejack was fanning herself with her hat, and Rarity was carrying her purse feeling absolutely fine.

"How are you not sweating from the heating sun?" Spike asked, wanting to know her secret.

"I always come prepare, Spike," Rarity said as she took a fan-blower with a bottle on it out of her purse making the fan blow on her. "I carry this with me every time when its a scorcher out here. It even a water squirter."

"Don't suppose you have more of those, do ya?" Applejack said.

"Sorry, just me," Rarity said. "But just as long as the battery doesn't die out and the water bottle is full, I'll be okay."

"You're not going to share?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, the battery doesn't last that long," Rarity said keeping the fan away from them.

"But, you did heard the term 'Sharing is caring' right?" Pinkie said as she was about to grab the fan with her sweaty palms.

"I said-"

"It'll only be a second!" Pinkie jumps at her.

The two was fighting over. Pinkie turns on the fan on high speed. She grabs it while Rarity still has ahold of it. Pinkie waves it and squirts water on her face. Pretty soon the fan die on her. Rarity finally pushes her off and saw that the battery died and the bottle was out of water.

"Thank you, Pinkie," Rarity said as she got back up upset. "Because of you, I'm gonna sweat like a dirty fat pig!"

"Join the club, Rarity," Twilight whispered.

"What was that?" Rarity turned to her angry. "Did you say you were a pig?"

"Okay, Rarity, you want to go!" Twilight stood up yelling at her. "I'm going to show how a pig fights a drama queen!"

"Bring it on, you fat piggy!" Rarity force her to come at her.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Rainbow Dash said to them, breaking up the fight. "It's the sun, its making us all cray."

"You're right, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said calming down. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I don't know what came over me."

"Dehydration," Twilight explained. "Your blood's thickening, so your heart's working harder to pump it through your arteries. Less gets to you head. Our bodies are literally trying to drink themselves."

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you just for saying something like that," Rainbow Dash said walking up to her till Spike stops her.

"You guys, we're going to make this worse if we keep this up," Spike said. He wanted to yell, but the sun took his energy to do so.

"Spike is right, we have to beat the sun," Applejack said.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked. "How can we cool down on a hot day like this?"

"Oooo! Oooo! Oooo! I know! I know!" Pinkie said. "Let's all go to a water park!"

"That doesn't sound too bad, I'm in," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, let's do it," Spike also agreed with the plan.

"OK, let's get ready then," Applejack said.

Later that day, Spike and Twilight was at home getting ready for today. Spike went out of his room wearing swim-shorts. It was purple with green flames on it. Spike was carrying his green towel waiting for Twilight. He went up to her door and knocks on it.

"Twilight, hurry up!" Spike said knocking.

"Hang on a sec!" Twilight said to him.

Soon she came out of her room wearing her swimsuit. It was the color purple and her towel was blue with stars on it. Spike gazed upon at her beauty. Twilight stares back at him giving him a strange look. She saw him face turn pure red.

"What are you so shy about?" Twilight asked making Spike jump.

"I-I-It's J-J-Just that," Spike stuttered as he was finding with his fingers. He turn his head away from Twilight still blushing. "I never saw women in their swimsuits before."

"Did I heard right?" Shining Armor heard Spike from his room. "Did you said that you never saw women in their bathing suits?"

"What are you on about, Shining Armor?" Twilight asked, making sure she doesn't tell a ridiculous tale of his.

"Spike, do you know what this means?" Armor continued, ignoring Twilight's question.

"What _does_ it mean?" Spike asked.

"Well I've seen you blush like that before, but already?" Armor said to him. "And this is only one girl."

What? What is it?" Spike demanded.

"If you're about to see the other girl's in their bathing suits, oh man, you'll have your first nose bleed and pass out," Armor said to him receiving a bonk on the head by Twilight.

"Stop telling him about that stuff, he's only ten!" Twilight said angrily.

"Hey! I'm giving him a heads up, and later you thank me," Armor said rubbing his head where she bonk him at.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight growled taking Spike's hand.

They walked outside back into the scorching sun. They already started to sweat.

"Rarity should be here anytime soon," Twilight said.

"Hey, Twilight," Spike said. "What Shining Armor said about the nose bleed was true?"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Twilight said. "He's just trying to make you grow up."

Twilight was concern of Spike though. What Shining Armor did say was true, and was Spike gonna get a surprise when he sees the girl's. A white car pulled into their driveway. Rarity came out of the driver side wearing a black bikini and a white see through jacket. She also were a tan hat and black sunglasses.

"I'm ready for the water park!" Rarity cried out.

Spike turned pure red and froze staring at Rarity. Twilight was afraid this might've happen.

"There's my best friend Twilight and my Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity came up to them. She notice Spike blushing at her. "What are you blushing all of a sudden?"

Spike jumps and took his towel covering his head hiding it.

"Sadly, it's his first time seeing us wearing swimsuits," Twilight said, wishing she didn't say that.

"That's adorable, darling!" Rarity said swaying side to side very happily.

"Where are the others?" Twilight asked changing the subject.

"We're in here, Twi!" Applejack called out as she got out of the car. She was also wearing a bikini with small apples around it. She didn't wear her hat this time. "It's good to be in my bathing suit again."

She stretches her arms up. Next came Fluttershy wearing a yellow bathing suit. Then Rainbow Dash wearing a light-blue T-shirt and a bikini underneath it. Finally, Pinkie came out wearing her pinkie bathing suit. She also wore floaters around her arms, flippers, a snorkel with swimming goggles, and a yellow duck tube around her waist.

"Let's get a move on!" Pinkie cried out into the snorkel.

Spike saw them in their bathing suits and bikinis and started to blush even harder. Applejack came up to him pulling him in towards her.

"Ya ready to beat the sun and have some fun?" Applejack said to him noticing that he was covering his head with his towel. "Why you covering her head?"

"No reason!" Spike pulled away from her.

"I think I sense a blush coming?" Pinkie said. "Meaning that this is his first time seeing us in bathing suits."

"How did you know?" Spike asked her lifting up the towel a bit.

"He admits it!" Pinkie cried out.

"You tricked me!" Spike yelled at her.

"It's okay, Spike," Fluttershy said. "We're not going to tease you."

"You're not?" Spike said in relief.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said to her. "Because today I'm going to impress the boys today by showing them what a real women."

"You would tease me Spike, would you, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Just a little, ad I'll start by telling him this," Rainbow Dash went up to Spike and looked down at him. Spike was getting nervous of what she was about to say. "...I'm not wearing a bikini topping."

As she said it, the girls were shocked and Spike turned even more brighter red. He tucked down the towel around his head hiding his face. Dash bends down with hands on her knees teasing Spike. She puts on finger on her collar shirt and pulled down showing half of her breast at him. Spike saw what she was doing and shuts his eyes.

"Come on, big boy," Dash teased Spike showing a bit of blushing on her face. She then got down to her knees and grabs her bottom shirt lifting it up half way. "Don't you want to take a quick peek."

"Rainbow Dash! What the hell!" Spike cried out still hiding his face.

"Rainbow Dash! You can't do that to Spike like that!" Rarity shouted at her.

"Will you chill out!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm just kidding, I do to have a top on!"

"Then why Lie to me like that?" Spike asked.

"It's how I'm gonna get guys attention, so I tested out on you," Dash answered.

"Good job, Spike!" Pinkie slaps his back to hard pushing him forward towards Rainbow Dash.

Spike tripped and accidentally grabs Rainbow Dash's breasts. Spike gasps and the girls gasps louder than him. Dash looked at Spike a bit blushing. Spike was blushing harder than before, considering he never touches a women's breasts before. Rainbow Dash wraps her hand around his neck and smiled.

"You having fun there?" she asked.

Spike suddenly popped his head back bleeding out of his nose. Shining Armor was right, that's what made Twilight worried. Spike kept bleeding his nose as he got down to his knees and fell to the ground passing out. Later he gain conscious. He woke up in the car already heading to the water park. He rubs his eyes and realize he was laying his head on someone's lap. He turns his up and saw Pinkie too close to his face.

"Morning, sleepy head!" she cried out making Spike jump straight back up.

He was in the back seat with her and Rarity. Fluttershy and Applejack and in front of them and Twilight and Rainbow Dash was at the front of the car. Twilight was driving.

"How long was I out?" was all Spike could say.

"About thirty minutes," Fluttershy answered.

"Boy, did you had a nose bleed," Applejack said.

"Never thought that Rainbow Dash would go that far on my Spikey-Wikey," Rarity pulled down her sunglasses and glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I didn't knew Spike could handle something like that."

"He's ten years old, Rainbow Dash!" the girls cried out.

"You're lucky you didn't killed him," Twilight said, focusing on the road. "If he would've lost all that blood, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well, at least you're okay now, Spike," Pinkie said to him.

"Yeah, don't know what came to me," Spike laughed as he scratch the back of his head. "By the way, are we close to the water park?"

"I think we're almost there," Rarity said.

"I can't wait to get in the water!" Fluttershy said.

"Did anyone brought sunscreen?" Dash asked.

"I did," Applejack took sunscreen from the bottom of the seat. "Who wants some?"

"I do," Spike said. Applejack handed him the sunscreen. He puts the stuff in his hands and rubs it all over his face and body. "Can somebody get some on my back?"

"I will, darling," Rarity said. She puts the stuff on her hands and rubs it on his back.

"Thanks, Rarity," Spike said.

"It's the least I can do, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said happily.

"Hey, can you put sunscreen on my back too?" Pinkie asked.

"Me three," Applejack asked as well.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back after Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm only doing it for Spike!" Rarity cried out.

"Can you hurry up with that sunscreen, we're here," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight entered the parking lot filled with others cars. It was called _Aqua World_. The parking lot was full that there was almost no parking spot available. After fourteen minutes finding a spot, they all got out and went to the back of the car. They got towels, umbrellas, float, ice-chest filled with refreshments, all they could have for today. It was like going to the beach instead of the park.

"Are we ready to have a terrific day?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" Spike, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash cried out getting excited.

"OK, let's see," Applejack took out phone and looks at the time. "It's 12:00 p.m. and the park closes at 6:00, so we only have about six hours. If we can manage to ride all the rides-"

"See you guys in there!" Pinkie cried out as her, Spike, and Dash was already gone rushing through the entrance.

"Why do I even bother?" Applejack puts her phone away and walked to the entrance.

The park was filled with people. There was a giant pool enough for hundreds of people with their floaties and beach ball, water slides everywhere you could look, and food stands around the place. Spike was thrilled to be here he couldn't wait any longer.

"Water!" he cried out jumping in the pool first. Then Pinkie and Rainbow Dash jumped in with him.

They floated on the water for a bit relaxing, feeling the cool water on their body.

"I feel alive," Dash said floating.

"I feel better," Spike said taking a deep breath as went underwater and back up.

"I feel like doing something now," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, let's go on some rides," Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Yeah! Let's go on a water slide!" Spike suggested as they all agreed.

They rushed out of the pool feeling now cold, but they didn't mind. They went to a ride where they had to have a tube with them. Pinkie grabs a tube for two people and Rainbow Dash grabs a single tube for herself. They went in line and went up stairs halfway as the line moved slightly fast.

"Spike, wanna ride together?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh, sure, Pinkie," Spike said nervously.

"Come on, you gotta stop that," Rainbow Dash said putting her hand on her waist.

"Stop what?" Spike asked.

"Stop being nervous," Dash answered.

"I can't help it," Spike said. "I never had any real friends in my life, especially lady friends."

"I understand its rough hanging out with grown women like us, but one of these days you gotta suck it up and be a man," Dash said to him.

"Spike is okay the way he is," Pinkie said pitching Spike's face cheeks. "Just look how he looks, he's so cute the way he looks."

"Whatever you say," Dash rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay the way I am, Rainbow Dash," Spike said with pride.

"Well, it's your life and I can't argue with that, do what you want," Dash said.

They reach to the top of the steps and finally was coming up.

"Next!" said the guy who works here.

"Us two," Spike said.

"Spike, you want to get in front?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure," Spike said.

Pinkie set the tube down and let Spike got on first. She then sat behind Spike and was ready to enjoy the ride.

"You ready, Pinkie?" Spike asked and felt something wrapped around his waist.

He turns seeing Pinkie wrapping him around with her arms and legs leaning against is back.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Pinkie cried out as she pushes the tube forward and down they went.

They both screamed as they slid down the slide. They went through tunnels and saw the end of the slide. They splash into a mini pool and fell off the tube. They got back up and laughed.

"Let's go again!" Pinkie suggested.

"But aren't we suppose to ride other rides?" Spike said.

"You can go ahead and ride with the others, I'm going again," Pinkie said.

She carried the tube with her and put it in the basket. She grabs the single tube and went again. Soon, Rainbow Dash splashed down into the pool. She got up and saw Spike alone.

"Where's Pinkie?" she asked.

"Going on the ride again," Spike answered.

"Oh no," Dash shook her head.

"What?"

"She's going to ride the same ride over and over again. It's this thing she does whenever something exciting happens to her. She won't stop until the park closes."

"What do we do?"

"There's no stopping her now, just let her have fun and find our friends."

They left leaving Pinkie with her ride. She came down again into the pool and back up.

"Again!" Pinkie cried out as she runs to the line again.

Spike and Rainbow Dash roam through the park looking for their friends. All they see were random people. Finally they found Applejack with a tube walking alone.

"Applejack!" Spike cried out.

Applejack turned to see Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there, partners," Applejack said walking up to them. "We've been looking for you guys. Where's Pinkie?"

"Take a wild guess," Rainbow Dash said.

"I see, anyways, glad to see that you're okay," Applejack said.

"What ride are you going on, Applejack?" Spike asked.

"Ride? I'm not going on a ride," Applejack said.

"But aren't you hot?" Dash wondered.

"I took a quick dip in the pool to cool off a bit, and now I just want to relax," Applejack said feeling great. "I work at the farm sweatin' all day, that there sun won't bother me."

"So, what's the tube for then?" Spike asked again.

"It's for the stream in the park."

"Stream?" Spike said wondering what that was.

"I forgot they still have that," Rainbow Dash said. "It's for people who wants to float down in a river around the park."

"Yep, it's relaxing and callin' my name," Applejack said walking off. She stops and turns back around. "You wanna see what this stream is, Spike?"

"Sure, you want to come, Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked her.

"Nah, I'll just go and show off my move to the boys the way that I showed you," Rainbow Dash walked off leaving Spike blushing. He could still remember the way she did it to him.

"Come on then, Sugarcube," Applejack said taking his hand. "Just incase you get lost."

Spike accepted her hand, he knew he could get lost in the park like this so easily. They arrive at the stream with steps in front of them leading to the water. People were swimming down the small river and floating in their tubes relaxing.

"I never saw anything like that before," Spike said as he was ready to head in there.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Applejack set the tube down in the water and sat in it. "Come on, Spike, we're riding in the tube together."

"What?" Spike blushed. Sitting in the tube with Applejack? Only he would know what she was planning. "You know, I'm okay swimming in the stream, I could cool down a bit."

"Nonsense, A small tan wouldn't hurt," Applejack grabs his arm and pulled him in with her. He landed onto applejack. He turn to his back and was now laying on top of her. She wraps her arms around him making sure he wouldn't escape. "Now we can go."

"Hey, wait!" Spike cried out.

But it was too late.

Applejack pushed the tube away from the steps and down into the stream. Spike was speechless considering that he was sitting in the tube with Applejack. She finally releases Spike as she stretches her arms and lay back on the tube dropping her whole body. Spike accidently fell back and lay on top of her. He started to blush some more feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah, the sun feels great at this time," Applejack said taking in deep breaths.

"Y-Yeah," Spike stuttered staying absolutely still while he gazed into the sky.

"Tell me, Spike, have you actually been to a park?" Applejack said as she closed her eyes.

"W-Well, not really," Spike answered still stuttering.

"Ya had to go someone before you're parents died," Applejack said standing back up. She lift Spike straight up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"It's okay," Spike finally calms down. "Me and my family didn't like to travel that much. But now that I went to my very first park, I like to go to places now."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Applejack smiled wrapping her arms around Spike again. "Hope this doesn't bother you."

"Just a little," Spike blushed.

"Don't worry about it, I told Twilight that I wouldn't make your nose bleed and faint," Applejack remembered Rainbow Dash made Spike did that before they left.

"I just hope that doesn't happens to me again," Spike said. "But at least I'm having fun."

"Good to know you are," Applejack said smiling.

Behind them, Rarity poked her head out of the water with anger in her eyes. The _Jaws Entrance_ music came up. Rarity got closer to them and went back under. Applejack quickly looks back and was sure they were followed. She shrugs her shoulder and went back continued relaxing. Rarity poked her head out of the water again and went to the side of the tube. She pushes the tube making Spike and Applejack fell off of it. The tube was upside down floating down the stream. Spike and Applejack was floating in the water gasping for air.

"I knew you stole Spike from me!" Rarity cried out looking down on them. She was standing in the water with her see through jacket.

"Rarity! What the hell!" Applejack cried out floating in the water. "Spike found me, I didn't stoled him."

"Don't play dumb!" Rarity continued disrupting her. "I saw you the way you pulled Spike into your single tube!"

"I only brought one and Spike didn't had a tube with him."

"Doesn't matter!" Rarity grabs Spike's arm and pulled walked off with him. "You had fun with Spike for awhile, now it's my turn!"

"Geez, the nerve on that girl," Applejack whispered to herself.

Later, Rarity and Spike walked off together and enjoyed the scenery around them. Rarity was holding Spike's arm with both hands making sure he didn't get lost, and being taking away by someone.

"It's great that we're finally together, it's been awhile tat we hung out," Rarity said happily.

"You know, Rarity, I don't think we've hung out lately," Spike said.

"That's why we need to spend time together more often," Rarity said. "I've been thinking of a ride we should go on together."

"What ride would that be?" Spike asked.

"You'll see," Rarity giggled.

Spike had a feeling that he was going to regret this. Rarity took him to a short line. He notice that the line was line up by a organize way. The women on the left side and the men on the right. Spike was now curious what ride this was. When they were next, they climbed into the boat and off they went. They sat on a small bench inside the small boat.

"Okay, I give up," Spike spoke. "A smooth ride, the line organized, a small boat, what's going on?"

"I should've told you this earlier, but you're riding The Tunnel of Love ride," Rarity said seeing Spike gasp.

"The Tunnel of what?" Spike gasps and saw that up ahead was a tunnel shape like a heart.

"Don't worry, it's just a small ride," Rarity explained. "And I promised Twilight that I would go overboard with you."

They enter the cave and heart shapes light bulb hung from the ceiling. a soft melody played in the speakers hidden behind the walls. Spike and Rarity was amazed.

"It's beautiful," Rarity spoke.

"Yeah it is," Spike said.

Rarity taps her fingers on the seat. She slid down toward Spike trapping him in. Spike was blushing once again.

"So, you enjoying the ride so far?" Rarity asked.

"It's, uh, a relaxing ride for me," Spike said as he felt her hand sliding on his shoulder.

Rarity wrap her arm around his shoulder and snuggled him. Spike heart was racing and felt his heart beating.

"Did you know that every people sees the exit, they sometimes...," Rarity leans in and whispered to him in his ear. "...Kiss."

Spike turned bright red in a flash. He didn't knew what to do at this point. Should he jump out of the boat? Should he cry for help? All he could do was sit there and do nothing, except think in his head panicking.

"_Holy shit, is she serious?"_ Spike said to himself in his head. _"I thought she said she wouldn't go overboard on me!"_

"I see a light up ahead," Rarity said to him. And she was right. She points where a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel. "Get ready for the kiss, Spikey-Wikey."

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_ Spike continued to panic. _"Do I accept her kiss or do I back down? I don;t know what to do!"_

"Here it comes," Rarity grabs ahold of him tightly.

"_Here it comes!"_ Spike shuts his eyes and felt her lips planting on him on the cheek.

Spike felt relief when she kissed him. At the end of the ride she released the kiss and exit out the boat. Spike followed and felt surprisingly great.

"We should hang out again sometime, Spike," Rarity said winking at him.

"Y-Yeah," Spike stuttered still blushing.

After awhile, Rarity took Spike to Twilight and Fluttershy. They were by the giant pool laying down on their towels. Twilight saw Spike and Rarity coming towards the.

"There you are," Twilight said to Spike.

"Where have you been?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was great," Spike said. "I went on a ride with Pinkie, I've went through the stream, and went on another ride with Rarity."

"Sounds like you're having fun so far," Twilight said happily.

"It is my first time here," Spike said.

"By the way, where are Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack?" Fluttershy asked again.

"Rainbow Dash is flirting with men somewhere," Spike said.

"And Applejack is in the stream relaxing," Rarity spoke.

"And Pinkie?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Well..."

* * *

Pinkie was went on the same ride again. She reaches the top and went again. Before she could go, one of the workers stopped her.

"Ma'am, you've been riding on this ride over 47 times now," said the worker. "Don't you think it's about time for you to ride something else?"

"No way," Pinkie answered. "I love this ride, I won't stop until I get bored of it."

She jumps into the slide and slid down. The worker sighs and ignore her.

* * *

"I see," Twilight said.

"Why don't you come lay down with us and rest for a while," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, you look exhausted," Twilight took Spike's towel out.

"After what I've been through today, you have no idea," Spike grabs his towel and unfolds it setting it down flat.

"I could use a bit of rest as well," Rarity said taking her towel and lay it down.

"Why don't you tell us how you're enjoying the park," Twilight said.

"And about what you did," Fluttershy added.

"Well, After that me, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash went on the ride, me and Rainbow Dash went for a walk for a while," Spike told them what he did so far.

"And then what happen?" Twilight asked.

"Then we met Applejack and went on the stream together," Spike said.

"What made me mad is that him and Applejack had to share a tube together," Rarity said, still angry of that moment.

"You shared a tube with Applejack?" Fluttershy said.

"Well, actually, Applejack pulled me in with her," Spike continued. "She wouldn't let me go as we went down te stream. After that, Rarity came in and pushed us off the tube."

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled at her.

"It had to be done!" Rarity cried out.

"Rarity and I went on a ride together called The Tunnel of Love," Spike said. He heard Twilight and Fluttershy _Oooooo_ing, he ignored them. "After the ride was over, Rarity kissed me in the end."

"They don't call it The Tunnel of Love for nothing," Rarity said.

"Well, I'm glad you had a fun time," Twilight said. "How about next time, we all go see a movie together."

"Awesome! I always wanted to go to the movies,"Spike said.

"You never been to the movies before?" Rarity asked.

"No, and to be honest, this is my first hang out with my friends," Spike said sadly, but then went back smiling. "But now that I've went somewhere for once, I'm ready to go to more places. Maybe go out to another country."

"Let's don't go too far," Twilight laughed. "So where do you want to go then sometime this month?"

Twilight was waiting for an answer from Spike. All she could here was a snore coming from him. She looked over to him and saw that he was sleeping. The girls went _Aaaaww!_ at him.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," Fluttershy said happily.

"I think it's about time for him to head back home," Twilight said.

"I agree, Twilight, it is rather getting late," Rarity said.

"And the park closes soon," Fluttershy said.

"Let's go find the girls and head back home," Twilight said.

Later that day, they all gathered back to the car getting things situated. Twilight was carrying Spike in her arms. They went inside sitting in the same spots they were in and drove off back home.

"He's looks so adorable when Spike goes to sleep," Rarity said.

"Yeah, wish I could sleep with him," Applejack said.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Not what you're thinkin', Fluttershy," Applejack quickly try to reason with her. "I meant that I could go to sleep as well like him, not with him."

"Oh, that's what I thought you said," Fluttershy was relieved.

"So, Rainbow Dash, did you found any attractive men while you were showing off your breasts?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, the funniest things they said to me was awfully rude," Dash said holding a grudge. "They said to that they seen better."

"How dare they!" Twilight cried out angrily.

"That's okay, I punched one of them in the face teaching them a lesson," Dash grins.

"Good for you," Applejack gave her a thumbs up.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Rarity asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does feels like something is missing," Fluttershy said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not important," Twilight said.

The girls sat quietly still thinking what they were missing. Till it hit them.

"PINKIE!" they all cried out waking Spike up.

Back at the park, Pinkie landed into the mini pool. She laughed and laughed till she looks around noticing no one was around. She stood up and looked at the ride.

"Where is everybody?" Pinkie asked herself looking around.


	6. Mystery Weekend

Chapter 6  
Mystery Weekend

It was storming and raining at Celestia's house. Her house was a mansion. So big it was three stories high and the size of two houses. Inside the house was Celestia and Luna with Blueblood, Flash, Shining Armor, Cadance, and Big Mac roaming around the house. They were all wearing suits and dresses. They all relaxed by the fireplace where it was nice and warm. The house was filled with expansive items. Now that was left was the other comers.

_DING DONG!_

Blueblood went to the door and opens it. He saw Twilight and her friends along with Spike and his friends. Pinkie held a huge umbrella over the them enough room for nine people to get in. They also were suits and dresses. They came in with their luggage and was surprise at the house.

Spike was wearing a purple suit. Twilight was wearing a tucked in light purple shirt in a dark purple shirt skirt. Her hair was tied back and was wearing glasses making her look smart. Rarity was wearing a beautiful white blouse and black tight jeans. And the others were just wearing their regular clothes.

"So this is Principal Celestia's house," Spike said dragging his luggage.

"I've seen better," Comet spoke setting his luggage down.

"Are you kidding? It's like a museum!" Pipsqueak said amused and suddenly notice a suited knight. "Look at this for instinct. The weapon, the looks, every museum has these type of things."

"Welcome to my aunts' house," Blueblood bowed to them.

"Your aunts'?" Spike asked.

"You didn't knew?" Twilight spoke to him. "Blueblood is related to the principal's in school."

"It still doesn't surprise me," Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"So which one are you? The butler?" Comet asked.

"I wasn't suppose to be," Blueblood whined. "I was supposed to get the lead part."

"And you didn't because you're still in trouble from siding a trouble maker, Garble," Celestia spoke behind him. She wore a white dress that sparkle.

"Principal Celestia, how are you this evening?" Twilight asked.

"Please, call me by my proper name, and I'm doing fine, thank you," Celestia said. "So which one of you won the prize?"

"That would be me Princi- I mean, Ms. Celestia," Rarity said.

"I still can't believe you won by the twelfth call," Dash said.

"Honey, I dial the number so fast I chipped a nail," Rarity said looking at her fingers.

"What's this game called again?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's called _Who Done It?_," Luna came in. She also wore a dress, but was blue with stars and also sparkled. "The winners and volunteers will be spending two days in this house over the weekend and until then we would have to guess who done it."

"Done what, exactly?" Pinkie asked.

"There is a murderer in this house," Luna said in a spooky tone voice. "We don't know who the killer is, but there will be clues leaving behind... and deaths."

The group gasps scared except for Comet.

"All right, when do they die, let get this game started," Comet excitedly said, clapping his hands together.

"Like she said, Comet," Applejack spoke to him. "We and the principal's don't know when will happen."

"She's right, it could happen anytime soon," Pinkie spoke. "It could even happen now."

"Stop it, Pinkie! You're scaring me!" Fluttershy panics.

"Don't worry, the game hasn't started yet," Celestia calms her down. "For now, let's head to the living room."

The group was lead to the living room and was greeted by their friends. Twilight did her little secret dance with Cadance, Big Mac gave Applejack a hug, Flash and Shining Armor greeted Spike ready to play the game. Blueblood was playing the piano and was trying to get Rarity's attention.

"Rarity, seems like you're the type of girl who plays the piano as well," Blueblood said to her as he kept playing the piano. "Would you mind if we play a duet together?"

"If you want to play a duet that badly, why don't go ask yourself in the mirror," Rarity said to him giving him a dirty look."

"Fine, I'll get refreshments to cool you down and you're friends," Blueblood walks into the kitchen scoffing at her.

"Since when did we made fun of him?" Flash asked.

"I know, we've been here for ten minutes and we haven't called him a name yet," Spike said.

"The nerve on him," Rarity growled.

"Hey, just ignore him," Pipsqueak said to her. "If we're lucky, he might die first."

"I forgot to asked, is there a prize if one of us wins?" Shining Armor asked.

"Of course, the prize for the winner will get one-thousand hundred dollars," Celestia said making everyone surprise and whispered loudly. "The one who solves the mystery first will receive the prize in cash."

Spike and the boys gathered up huddling into a circle.

"One-thousand dollars?" Flash spoke.

"How rich are these people?" Comet asked.

"I say we find the killer and win the prize money," Pipsqueak said with confidence.

"Easy there, tiger," Shining Armor said to him. "That's not a wise thing to do."

"Shining's right," Spike spoke. "If one of us makes one wrong move, one of us could die."

"So let's keep this a slow pace," Big Mac said.

The girls huddle into a group of their own whispering.

"Did you know anything about this, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"She didn't mention a prize, all she mention was that I were to play a game," Rarity answered to them.

"Well, apparently, this turned into a competition," Applejack said.

"Only it's everybody against everybody," Dash spoke.

"You saying it could be one of us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well someone has to be the victim, right," Cadance said.

"This looks like a job for...!" Pinkie cried out as she rushes inside the closet. Everybody was hearing her making a racket in there. She came out wearing a small brown cape matching the outfit she was wearing. She also wore a funny looking hat and has a smoke pipe in her mouth blowing bubbles. She was dressed up like Sherlock Holmes, but was known as... "Detective Pinkie Pie!"

"Drinks, madam?" Blueblood asked her carrying a tray of drinks.

"Pinkie, why are you dressed up like that?" Spike asked.

"I also have a life ahead of me," Pinkie said taking a drink. "I plan to be a detective when I grow up."

"You're kidding?"

"Actually, she did solve a case at school," Twilight said.

"Yeah, and another case at our farm," Mac said.

"I also write novels," Pinkie added.

"Drink, Aunt Celestia?" Blueblood asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Celestia took the drink. "Now can I have everyone's attention, the game will now began."

"Great, when does someone die?" Comet asked.

"Comet!" Spike whispered angrily at him.

"I just can't wait anymore."

"Oh, this is sweet tea," Celestia said, she knew what flavor tea it was just by looking at it.

"I'll take that sweet tea, Celestia," Flash said taking it away from him drinking it.

"I just want to see someone die for a change!" Comet cried out.

Flash suddenly started to choke. He wraps his hands around his neck and started to cough. He fell to the ground pretending to die. The group gathered around him and gasp.

"I didn't meant now," Comet said. "But I'll take!"

"Stop being selfish, Comet," Cadance said to him. "How did he die? How did he die?"

"I bet that Flash was-" before Spike could say anything, Pinkie cuts him off.

"Yes, Flash must've strangle himself to death," Pinkie said.

"What I was about to say was that he was probably poisoned.

"Oh, that too."

"How can we tell he died or not?" Fluttershy asked.

"It tasted awful," Flash answered.

"There you have it," Celestia spoke. "The game has started, and this is only the beginning."

Lighting struck as they saw a glimpse light coming from the window from it.

"How did she do that?" Pipsqueak asked.

Later that night, everybody was at the dinner table. Flash was escorted out of the house. He said goodbye to Twilight seeing her sad that he died already. The gang sat in the table discussing about the killing incident.

"Why did flash had to die first?" Twilight said still upset.

"That's just how the game works," Shining Armor said.

"So how did Flash die?" Comet asked.

"Like I said, the drink was probably poisoned," Spike said. "Who ever gave him the dink obviously is the killer."

"Celestia gave him the drink," Mac said.

"But she didn't made the drink," Rarity spoke.

"So the poison was meant for Celestia," Fluttershy said.

"And who ever gave Celestia the drink is the killer," Cadance said.

"The pieces are fitting together," Pinkie said blowing on the smoke pipe.

"Question is, who gave the drink to Celestia?" Dash asked.

They took a moment to think when Blueblood entered the room.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Blueblood announced as he head into the kitchen.

The gang looked at each other with a bright look on their faces.

"The butler!" they all said.

"It would be the butler," Applejack said.

"It's always the butler," Pipsqueak spoke.

Pinkie got up and went over to Celestia.

"Celestia, I finally know who the killer is," Pinkie said to her acting like Sherlock.

"Do you? Let's hear it," Celestia got comfortable ready to hear what Spike had to say.

"See, it's already obvious," Pinkie said acting so smart. "I know how Flash died. You see, the poison was meant for you. At first we thought you killed him. Turns out that someone gave you the drink. And that person is never the less... Blueblood! Isn't that right, murder!"

Blueblood came in and had a shocking look on his face.

"Do me a favor," Blueblood said. "Go to hell."

Blueblood drops down to his knees and topple down revealing a knife that was stuck on his back. The gang stood out of there chairs gasping of shock.

"Meh," Spike, Rarity, and Pipsqueak sat back down, they could care less if he actually died.

"Huh... I did not saw that coming," Pinkie said surprised.

Later that night, Blueblood was escorted out the building losing the game. The gang was ready for bed. They slip in their pajamas and roam around the house till it was bedtime. Spike and his friends were roaming around the house discussing about the incident in the dinner room.

"So it wasn't Blueblood," Spike said.

"Well who else would've put poison in the drink then?" Pipsqueak asked.

"And who killed Blueblood?" Comet asked. "Everyone was in the dinner room."

"I don't know," Spike said. "But now I get the feeling that the murder will kill someone tonight."

"And how would you know that?" Pipsqueak asked, giving Spike a dirty look.

"I've seen it in the movies, I would done the same," Spike said.

"Spike~!" Rarity cried out his name. The boys turn and saw her in her white silky pajamas. "Celestia said that we can have roommates in our room. Would you like to be my roommate tonight?"

"I thought that only boys were rooming with other boys," Pipsqueak said.

"I don't recall her saying anything like that," Rarity pinches his cheeks.

"I do," Comet said seeing her turn angry. "I read it in the paper she gave us: Rule number se-"

"You boys must be tired," Rarity pushes the two into a random room.

"But we're not tired!" Pipsqueak cried out.

"You're still young and it's past your bedtime anyways," Rarity ignored him. "Goodnight you two."

"But Spike is also yo-"

_SLAM!_

Rarity slams the door shut on them. She turns back to Spike giving him a soft smile.

"Spikey-Wikey, darling," Rarity flirted him. "Since those two are rooming together and Shining Armor and Big Mac are as well, guess this means that we'll be sharing room together."

"I'm okay sleeping by myself, Rarity," Spike said blushing. Course he didn't mind sleeping with her but this was to sudden for him.

"Nonsense, there's a murder in the house, and we have to stick together," Rarity continued.

"SPIKE~~~~!" Applejack cried out making Rarity heart broken. "Since the boys already has their roommates, I figured that-"

She stops herself and saw Rarity with Spike.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"I'm the one who's suppose to say that!" Rarity cried out.

"Anyway, Spike, you want to room together," Applejack asked.

"You guys, I can sleep on my own, really!" Spike got nervous.

"Spike," a whispered was called out. They turn to see Fluttershy behind the corner of the hallway. "Would you mind sleeping with me tonight? I'm scared that the murder might kill me."

"Now just wait one moment!" Rarity cried out. "I asked Spike to sleep with me first!"

"Why would he, you're an easy target for the murder," Applejack said.

"Is everything alright?" Celestia came by seeing them not in their rooms yet. "I heard what you were saying about rooming with Spike, you know the rules."

"We're sorry, Celestia," the three of them apologized.

"Now then, Applejack you will be rooming with Pinkie, Rarity with Twilight, and Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash."

"What about Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah and who's rooming with Cadance?" Rarity asked.

"She'll be rooming with Luna," Celestia asked. "And as for Spike, he'll be sleeping with me."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" the girls shouted at her.

"Come again?!" Celestia growled at them as her eyes burn with rage.

"Goodnight~~~," the girls said nicely going to bed with their roommates.

"Coming, Spike?" Celestia said holding out her hand.

"I guess," Spike said nervously taking her hand and into the room.

The next morning, dawn approached. The sun beams through the window in Shining and Mac's room. Shining Armor slowly lifted his eye lids and was blinded by the sun. He stood up and stretches his arms yawning.

"Hey... Hey, Mac...," Shining Armor said getting Mac's attention. "Mac it's time to get u- Aww, that ain't right."

He sees a fake machete piercing through Big Mac's chest. He woke up and turned his head to Shining.

"Mornin'... What?" he said to him. He then turns to the machete and was wide awake when he saw it. "Son of a-"

Few minutes later, Mac was escorted out of the house with his luggage. Applejack felt bad for him that he was dead. A whole day went by without killing. Night came and the gang sat in the living room discussing on how the murder killed Mac. All except for Celestia and Luna.

"So now, three are dead already," Pipsqueak said.

"How did the murderer killed him though?" Dash asked.

"Duh, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie said. "He killed him with a machete."

"I think what Rainbow Dash was saying is 'How did the murderer do it?', Pinkie," Twilight said.

"Yeah, the doors were locked," Applejack said.

"All the doors were locked?" Comet asked.

"Yeah, Luna said she locked the doors during nighttime," Fluttershy said.

"But that still explain how the murderer killed Mac," Shining said.

They heard giggling noises coming from Rarity and Cadance. They all looked at them getting their attention.

"What are you two giggling about?" Applejack asked them.

"Rarity was showing me her new watch," Cadance told her.

"And Cadance was showing me her pearl necklaces," Rarity said. "Course, you wouldn't be interested in jewelry."

"Girls, focus," Spike told them. "We're trying to figure out who done it."

"I think I have a possible answer to that my dear, Watson," Pinkie scoffed as she blew bubbles out of the smoke pipe. "You see, it was Shining Armor who killed big Mac."

"Pinkie's right," Twilight said looking at Shining. "You were in the room with Big Mac."

"You don't think I'm the murder, do you, sis," Shining said laughing.

"Actually, I don't think Shining Armor did it," Comet said. "Me and Pipsqueak was with Spike the other night, talking about how the murderer would kill someone."

"Yeah, and Spike said that the murderer might've kill someone tonight, and said that he would done the same if he was the murder," Pipsqueak informed.

"Spike wouldn't killed anyone in this room! Right, Spike!" Dash said to them.

"Yeah, and Celestia would've known by now that I got out of her bed," Spike said.

The boys dropped their jaws to the ground and the girls eyes wide open with rage surprised to hear that he slept with the principal.

"You slept with Principal Celestia!" They all cried out.

"Yeah, she said I could sleep with her last night," Spike continued. "But that's not the point! The point is that there are multiple for someone to get into the room. Like Fluttershy said: Luna locked all the doors we were sleeping in. All we know is that she could be the killer."

"That's impossible, Luna was in my room before the incident," Cadance said.

"Like I said," Spike continued. "There are multiple ways to kill someone like that. All we know is that someone in this room and Luna is the killer."

They all look at each other tensely. Eye to eye to the next victim.

"So no one can be trusted then?" Dash spoke.

"I'm assuming," Spike said. "Even I can't be trusted."

"No one be alarmed," Celestia spoke with Luna by her. "But I think that Luna knows who done it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rarity said. "Let's here it."

"You don't have to hear it," Luna said. "You have to intimidate the murderer."

She roam around the room looking at everyone. She stared at their eyes as if she was looking at their souls. She looks at Cadance and shook her head. Then at Rarity. She scoffed. She went over to Pinkie who was swaying back and forth. Luna was at her face making Pinkie stood still.

"Where were you last night after the incident?" Luna asked Pinkie.

Pinkie started to sweat nervously.

"I-I-I-," Pinkie stuttered till she dropped to her knees bursting out tears. "I confess! I'm sorry!"

"Always the weak one," Luna said laughing.

"Pinkie, get up. We already know you're not the murderer," Applejack said.

"Even if you were the murderer, you wouldn't be a good one," Twilight said.

"Oh, I knew that," Pinkie got up and took off.

Luna continued roaming around. She went up to Applejack and looked into her eyes.

"You look like a murderer," she said to her.

"I am not," Applejack said.

"You lying?"

"Applejack isn't lying," Dash said.

"Yeah, she makes a funny face when she lies to someone," Spike said.

"I don't make a funny face when I lie," Applejack said as she tucked her lips in and looked around nervously.

"See," Spike points at her face.

"But we are certain that it could either be Shining Armor, You, and Spike," Fluttershy spoke.

"You leave Spike out of this!" Rarity cried out grabbing ahold of him.

"Don't worry, I know who dome it," Luna said getting everyone's attention. "It's not other than-"

Suddenly lightning strike making the lights go out. Everybody yelled and screamed. They pushed and tripped, everyone scattered. As soon as the lights turned back on everyone stood still. They were scattered everywhere.

"Is everyone okay?" Celestia asked.

"Depends, did anyone die?" Shining asked.

"Who cares, let's get this game over with," Dash cried out. "Who's the murderer, Luna?"

"I can't say," she said.

"Why, cause you done it?" Twilight asked.

"No, because I died," Luna said heading out the door.

There was multiple arrows on her back with miniature plungers attached to her.

"That's embarrassing," Comet laughed.

"Uh, Comet," Spike said as she pulled an arrow off of his back making a loud pop.

"Aw, come on! So much for a thousand dollar prize. Tell me who done it tomorrow," Comet angrily marched out of the house. "Principal Luna! Can you drop me off at my place?"

"Oh my God!" Cadance gasped.

"What is it, Cadance?" Shining asked.

"My necklace! Someone stolen my necklace!" Cadance cried out.

"My watch!" Rarity cried out. "This cost a fortune! I demand to have it back!"

"Don't worry you two," Twilight said. "I'm sure this is all part of the act."

"Actually, Twilight, this wasn't part of the script at all," Celestia said as she left the living room checking on her expensive decoration. "Obviously someone in this house stolen our belongings."

"Principal Celestia, watch out!" Shining Armor tackled her down. The knight's giant axe fell forward almost striking Celestia.

"That was amazing, it almost looks like that was real," Pipsqueak said joyfully.

"Because that was real," Celestia got back up brushing the dirt off of her. "I didn't plan this at all."

"Wait, you would've died for real?" Twilight asked.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked scared.

"What do we do?" Pipsqueak repeated Fluttershy's words as he started to panic. "We scram, beat it, skedaddle, we-"

Pinkie slaps him on the back of his head getting his mind focus.

"Thanks," he said to her.

"I'm sorry everyone, but the game has to stop: period!" Celestia said making the group argue. "I'm sorry everyone."

"What about the thousand dollars?" Dash asked.

"Forget the money, who's going to find my necklace?!" Cadance shouted.

"And my watch?" Rarity added.

"We'll just let the real police deal with it," Celestia continued. "Right now, the game will be canceled. Pack your things and until then no one leaves. I'll call the people who played this game and send them back here."

Celestia and Shining Armor walks upstairs to the third floor heading to her room. The others went to their rooms and started packing. Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, and Pipsqueak was in one room together. The boys already finished packing their belongings. Surprisingly this room also has a fireplace as well.

"Don't worry, Rarity, I'm sure we'll find your watch and Cadance's necklace," Spike said sitting on her bed.

"I hope so, other wise I have to pay another expensive watch," Rarity said packing.

"How could someone stole the necklace and the watch at the same time?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Because, Pipsqueak," Pinkie said still playing detective. "Our crime suspect must be sneaky."

"Pinkie, this isn't a game any more," Spike said.

"I know, but it's still a mystery," Pinkie said blowing bubbles out of the smoke pipe once again.

"Spike!" Rarity scrambled back panicking.

"What is it, Rarity?" Spike asked.

"I thought I saw someone walking by the window," she answered pointing at the window.

"That's impossible, we're on the second floor," Pipsqueak said.

"So our crime suspect is sneaky and tall, by the look of it," Pinkie said.

"I'm sorry you guys," Rarity said. "I'm just a little upset over by a silly watch."

"It's okay, Rarity," Spike said. "Once we find the person who stole your watch, you can beat him up or give him or her a very dark speech."

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity grabs him giving him a big hug. "You're the only person I can depend on."

"Spike, you in here?" Shining Armor came in poking his head out. "Celestia needed you for something."

"Okay. Are you going to be okay in here?" Spike asked Rarity.

"Yes, but could you lock the door on your way out?" Rarity asked. "I don't want the thief come in here and steal the rest of my goods."

"Sure, come on guys," Spike said to Pinkie and Pipsqueak. "I think Rarity would like some space after what happened."

"Yeah, you're right, hope you feel better, Rarity," Pipsqueak said.

The three of them left the room leaving Rarity alone. Spike locked the door from the inside of the room and closed it. Now no one could enter the room, only Rarity could open the door from the other side. Spike went to the third floor and entered Celestia's room.

"Celestia, you needed me?" Spike said as he opens the door.

The room was a mess. There was papers everywhere, the bookcase fell over, the table was flipped over, and the fireplace was a mess as well. Celestia was picking up around her room.

"Celestia, what happen?" Spike asked.

"I was afraid of this, Spike," Celestia said continuing picking up papers. "The thief was looking for the money."

"Just for a thousand dollars?" Spike asked. "I don't think the thief would over react just for one-thousand dollars like this."

"That's why I kept the money in my safe," Celestia walked over to a giant portrait of her Great-Great-Grandfather in a fancy suit. She swings it open revealing a safe box attached to the wall. She enters the combination and opens the safe.

"There are over one-million dollars in this safe," Celestia said as she searches through the box.

"One-million!" Spike cried out. Celestia shushes him.

"But I want to end the game because of this," Celestia took an envelope out and shuts the safe box tight.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"These are the vouchers, Spike," Celestia said. "Everyone who played the game is in this envelope."

"I get, the person who didn't got invited is the thief."

"Exactly," Celestia handed him the vouchers.

"Thanks."

"And, Spike," Celestia stops him before he left. "Do be careful. We don't want anything happen to the vouchers."

Suddenly lightning appear causing the lights to go out again. It was pure darkness surrounding the room that it was hard to see.

"Okay, now I'm curious. How DO you do that?" Spike asked her waiting for an answer. "...Celestia?"

The lights turned back on and Celestia was gone. Spike smiled faded away quickly. He looked around and didn't see her.

"...Celestia?" Spike said her name as he laughed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Spike looked around the place. He checked behind the desk to see if she was there.

"Principal Celestia?" Spike went serious when he said her name. Soon, Spike was panicking and scared. "Oh boy."

Shining Armor and the rest of the gang came in busting the door open, including the people who got killed.

"You okay, Spike," Shining Armor asked.

"Yeah, but Celestia is gone," Spike said. "One moment she was there and next she vanished."

"Well what are you doing here?" Blueblood asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were packing," Twilight said with her hands on her waist.

"I finished packing, Twilight," Spike said to her. "Celestia told me to come here and handed me the vouchers."

Spike held out the envelope as Flash grabs it out of his hands. He opens it and was shocked.

"These aren't vouchers, these are money!" Flash said showing Spike a couple of hundred-dollar bills.

"How did that get in there?" Spike asked himself confused.

"You were stealing the prize money?" Applejack asked.

"That probably means that he stolen my necklace," Cadance said.

"And the watch you stolen from Rarity," Dash said.

"Wait, guys! I can explain!" Spike said backing up away from them.

"Spike, why did you do it?" Pinkie asked. "If you needed the money that I would've-"

"Shut up, Pinkie!" Spike cried out as he resumes explaining. "This is ridiculous, I didn't stole anything!"

"Spike, you were one of my favorite student," Luna said. "But now I can see that you're a criminal. And for that, you are in big trouble."

Lightning struck again scaring everyone.

"How do you time this perfectly?!" Pipsqueak asked.

Everyone was in the living staring at Spike. Flash and Shining Armor asked him a couple of question about Celestia's disappearance.

"Where did you hide Celestia, Spike?" Flash asked.

"I didn't," Spike answered.

"Why did you stole the money?"

"I didn't."

"Where did you put Cadance's necklace and Rarity's watch?"

"I didn't."

"Did you think you could get away with this?"

"No, I di- I mean yes, I-I mean- Look, I didn't do anything!" Spike cried out.

"Hey, if Spike said he didn't do it then he didn't do, Flash," Shining Armor said.

"Thank you, Shining Armor," Spike said. "This is all a setup, I just came here to play a game."

"As soon as Celestia disappeared, it's not a game anymore," Luna said.

"And I want my necklace back," Cadance said to him.

"Cadance, don't tell me you believe that Spike stolen your necklace," Shining Armor said.

"I'm not a bad guy, Cadance just ask Twilight and her friends," Spike said.

"Alright," Flash walks up to the girls and asked them a couple of questions. "Just what do you think Spike is."

* * *

"I know Spike well enough and he would never steal, he's smarter than that," Twilight said. "Course he did pretend that he was a singer where my dad use to work at and made a mess there, but our dad grounded him for that."

* * *

"Spike is a cool dude if you ask me," Dash said. "You should've seen him break into school once. It was his first time, there was a pretty good reason."

* * *

"Sugarcube? A thief?" Applejack laughed. "Spike is a loyal friend of mine, just don't get him mad, I mean, we were at his house when Twilight was sleeping and boy did he drop the F bomb. That was our fault though."

* * *

"Spike is the most kindest, generous, most cutest child I ever met," Fluttershy said. "He saved the animal shelter, by humiliating Mr. Discord, The Diamond, Blueblood, and Garble, possibly ruin their lives forever. Other than that they were mean people, they deserved it."

* * *

"Well, Spike is a fun person to hang out," Pinkie said. "Until he told me to shut up not too long ago and that really hurt my feelings."

"Well, aren't you a sweet heart," Flash said. "Breaking and entering, ruin people's lives, wrecking restaurants."

"Well, just wait till Rarity gets here," Pinkie continued. "I bet that-"

"Rarity!" Spike cried out. "She's still in her room, she'll explain everything about me."

"Well, let's go find Rarity," Shining Armor said.

Spike and the gang rushes up stairs heading to Rarity's room. The door was still locked. Luna unlocks the door. As she did, Spike burst the door open entering the room first.

"Rarity, can you explain the guys what really-" Spike stops and saw that the room was empty. "Rarity?"

"Rarity vanished too?" Big Mac said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike yelled getting down on his knees.

"I told you he has crush on her," Pipsqueak whispered to Comet.

"Well,Spike, where is she?" Flash continued persecuting him.

"Rarity was in this room, she locked herself in here when me, Pipsqueak, and Pinkie left," Spike explained. "She was packing her suitcase."

"Spike, that suitcase looks like yours," Twilight points at his suitcase on her bed.

"She helped me pack," Spike answered.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I search your suitcase, would you?" Flash asked already looking through it.

"Flash!" Twilight cried out.

"It's okay, Twilight," Spike calms her down. "Flash won't find anything except for clothes, shoes, socks-"

"A pearl necklace," Flash said taking out Cadance's necklace out of his suitcase.

Spike and the gang gasps.

"I knew you took my necklace!" Cadance cried out as she grabs it.

"I don't know how that got in there, what Rarity's watch?" Spike asked. "Did you found that as well?"

"Not of course I check your pockets," Flash went up to him patting him around. He stops and shoves his hand down in his pocket taking out Rarity's watch. "Care to explain this?"

Spike was speechless. He couldn't fin words.

"Spike, how could you?" Fluttershy said sadly.

"I didn't stole anything," Spike said quietly. "You gotta believe me."

"...I'm sorry, Spike," Shining Armor said walking out the door along with the others.

Flash stops Pinkie and Pipsqueak.

"Will you two keep an I on him?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Pipsqueak said.

Spike sat down on the bed moaning. Pinkie and Pipsqueak walks up to him. After the door closes, Pinkie smiled.

"Okay, Spike," she said to him. "How did you do?"

Spike pop his head up with rage. He ran at her but Pipsqueak stops him.

"Hey! Calm down, Spike!" Pipsqueak said to him.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I'm being framed?" Spike asked.

"We don't think you did, Spike," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, we believe you," Pipsqueak said.

"Well, since you guys are on my side, we have to figure out how this all happen," Spike said.

Pinkie and Pipsqueak both look at each other and back to Spike.

"We?" they both said.

"Well, you guys are my friends and believe that I didn't do it," Spike said.

"We just say that just to make you feel better," Pipsqueak said.

"Look you guys, we have to figure this out," Spike said pacing around the room. "Think. How could Rarity disappear when the door was locked from the other side. She couldn't climb out of the window, so that means there should be a secret passage maybe."

"Spike, you're over reacting," Pipsqueak said.

"Yeah, like if I tilt this candle stick on the wall, a secret door will open," Pinkie tilts the candle on the wall and heard a loud noise.

Spike and the two turned to the fireplace noticing a door opened inside. Spike rushes over to the fireplace and saw a ladder leading up to the third floor.

"Pinkie, you're a genius!" Spike said.

"Why, yes, I knew it all along," Pinkie said blowing bubbles from her smoke pipe.

"Would you out that down and let's go," Pipsqueak said.

"In there? No way," Pinkie scoots back.

"Ever heard of a term 'Ladies first'," Pipsqueak pushes Pinkie into the fireplace and they started climbing up.

They reached to the top and opens another secret door. It lead them to Celestia's room. They crawled out the fireplace and saw that the room was dark.

"It's dark in here," Pipsqueak said.

"I got it," Pinkie said turning on the lights.

"No, kill the lights, they'll see us," Spike said.

"Haven't you done enough killing already?" Pinkie said to him.

"Hey guys, look," Pipsqueak points at a fake wine bottle and three shots on Celestia's desk. "Looks like someone had a party in here."

"Looks like the crime suspect is sneaky, tall, and an alcoholic," Pinkie said.

"But why would the suspect drink three shots?" Spike asked.

"Maybe he's celebrating because he got you framed," Pipsqueak guesses.

"Wait a minute," Spike said pacing the room again. "There are three shots, a secret passage leading to this room and the other, but what about the murder?"

"What about him?" Pinkie asked.

"The pieces still doesn't fit," Spike continued. "How did the murder kill everyone? We were all in the dining room when Blueblood died, I didn't saw anyone leave the room. And how did the murderer killed Big Mac, Shining Armor said he didn't."

"Maybe the victim fake their own death," Pinkie said.

Spike stops pacing and looked at Pinkie.

"That's it," Spike said as he fiddled with his fingers. "I finally know who done it."

Lightning struck scaring them.

"And I think I finally know how the principles' are doing that," Spike added.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the living room. Spike was sitting in the chair grinning ready to tell everyone who done it.

"What are you grinnin' about?" Big Mac asked Spike.

"Because, Big Mac," Spike stood up. " know who done it."

Everyone was silent when they heard him said it. Flash shook his head.

"Spike, this isn't a game anymore," Flash said.

"Course it is, just ask Luna," Spike said.

Flash turns to Luna.

"Let's here what he has to say," Luna said.

"Alright, who do you think done it, Spike?" Flash asked.

Spike went to the middle of the room getting everyone's attention.

"Well, after the necklace and watch was stolen, Celestia said that it wasn't an act," Spike explained. "But turns out, it was. See, at first I thought it was real. The necklace and watch, someone framing me, and the disappearance of Celestia and Rarity. And just to prove it's still a game." Spike walks over to the fireplace. "You can asked Celestia and Rarity yourself."

Spike tilted the candlestick on the wall revealing a slide door in the fireplace. Celestia and Rarity walks out of it greeting everyone.

"Celestia!" Twilight happily said.

"Rarity!" Blueblood cried out happier than Twilight.

"Nicely done, Spike," Celestia said to him. "And you said who the murder was, didn't you."

"Yes, and that murder is none other than..." Spike looks around the room seeing people nervous. The room grew silence. Spike pointed his finger at the murderer. "Flash! The police officer!"

The gang gasps. Flash eyes popped up in surprise and started to laugh.

"Spike, I understand I've been hard on you, but I was dead when the game started," he said.

"So we thought you were dead," Spike continued. "But you faked it. In the dining room, everyone was in their seats, all except for Blueblood who died. It seems impossible for him to die like that when everyone didn't left. But you were the only one who left faking your own death, meaning that you killed Blueblood, just like Big Mac, Comet Strike, and Luna. Cadance said that Luna was with her before you killed Big Mac."

"But how did he do it, Spike," Shining Armor asked now curious.

"I understand that you and Flash are good partners," Spike said. "He has an extra key to your room, you two were suppose to be roommates while me and Big Mac shared a room. But since Flash wasn't there, you shared a room with Big Mac. When flash enters you guys's room, he was going to kill you Shining Armor, but he couldn't kill his own partner so he killed Big Mac instead. Does that sound about right, Big Mac?"

"Yup!" Big Mac answered.

"But what about me?" Luna asked.

"And me?" Comet asked.

"When the lights went off, Flash use the arrows striking Luna on the back," Spike kept explaining. "And by my guess he accidentally misses her and struck Comet instead."

"And he also stolen my necklace and Rarity's watch," Cadance said.

"That was the other suspect of the crime, Cadance," Pinkie said tilting her hat.

"Pinkie, Spike won, there's no one else who done it," Dash said.

"Actually, Rainbow Dash, Detective Pinkie Pie is right," Spike continued. "Flash couldn't done all of this alone. In fact, there are three criminals in this room."

"Three?" Twilight said.

"You see, Twilight, there had to be three steps," Spike said. "Thieving, murderer, and a clean get away. Flash couldn't all of that on his own."

"Well, who stole necklace and the watch?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rarity, of course," Spike said.

"Sorry, Cadance," Rarity said smiling.

"And how I know this is simple," Spike continued. "When the lights went out while Flash was killing Luna, Rarity pretended her watch was stolen. She also stole Cadance's necklace by the moment the lights went out while we were all scattered. After that, we went to pack our bags. I was there with Rarity. She purposely saw someone out the window distracting us from her putting Cadance's necklace inside my suitcase. Finally she hugged me as she placed her watch inside my pocket."

"That make sense and all, but how did she disappeared?" Comet asked.

"With Pinkie's help, she found a secret passage way," Spike answered. "Rarity knew that we would check up on her sooner or later, and also knew that they would asked her questions. So she uses the secret passage in the fireplace and acted like she was kidnap."

"Yeah, after we found the secret passage and went in, it ended up in Celestia's room," Pipsqueak said.

"So Rarity was the one who kidnap Celestia?" Dash said.

"That's when the get away plan comes in," Spike explained. "Celestia was the leader of the group."

The gang gasps at her.

"Care to explain why?" Celestia asked.

"That's easy," Spike went on. "Before all of this started, you asked Flash and Rarity to play along with your game. You asked Flash to die first and to remain undetected till the game was over. Next you told Rarity to bring as much people as she could, so Rarity invited us and lied to us that she won. I say it was a perfect way for us to not trust each other. The more people there was, the more intense we get."

"And what about the money I gave you?" Celestia asked.

"You did that on purpose," Spike continued. "You had this planned out before the game started. You even purposely loosen the knight's giant axe making us think that you weren't the suspect. After that you decided that you had to frame someone because you wanted to steal the money. Luna's money."

"And how did you knew that?" Celestia asked.

"Since you two are sister, you share the same safe I' assuming," Spike explained. "You had to find a way to steal your sister's fortune. So you asked Flash to kill her, next you framed me because no one would believe a kid like me, and you asked Rarity to disappear just to hide evidence - which she was the evidence. We also know the when me, Pinkie, and Pipsqueak found the secret passage leading to your room, there was a wine bottle - that was water of course - and three shot glass. I knew I was missing a final piece to the evidence when Pinkie told me that somebody could fake their own death. And that's how I knew."

"So what you're sayin' is that these three are the murderers?" Applejack asked.

"Actually, Flash is the murderer, Rarity is the thief, and Celestia is the leader who wants her sister's fortune."

"Well done, Spike," Celestia shook his hand. "You solved the mystery."

"Does this mean he wins the thousand dollars?" Twilight asked.

"Yes he does," Celestia said.

"If it's fair, I like to split the money with Pinkie," Spike asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Luna asked.

"Because without her help, I wouldn't solve the mystery," Spike answered.

"Spike, you would do that for me?" Pinkie said in shock.

"Yeah, you are detective Pinkie Pie, right?" Spike said.

"Oh, Spike! You're the greatest friend anyone could have!" Pinkie hugged him happily squezzing him.

"Spike," Cadance walks up to him with a guilt face. "I'm sorry for thinking you stole my necklace and being hard on you. Will you forgive?"

Pinkie let go of him. Spike was thinking about when he smiled at her.

"Apology accepted," Spike said.

"Really! Oh, thank you, Spike! Thank you!" Cadance picked him up hugging him as she swing him around like a ragdoll.

The boys got irritated when he saw her hugging Spike like a teddy bear, specially Shining Armor. The girls had a dirty look on their faces seeing him with her like that. Later on Spike and Twilight was walking out of the house with their luggage.

"Tomorrow, back to school," Spike said.

"And a normal day for us," Twilight added.

"Spike!" Pinkie cried out as she ran towards Spike. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Spike asked.

"Would you like to become my Watson?" Pinkie asked surprising Spike.

"What?" Spike asked.

"You know, us as partners," Pinkie said. "On my next mystery adventure, I want you to tag along. I never saw anyone who can solve a case like that. _Oooooooo_~~~ we're going to be so cute together."

"Uh... Twilight, could you help me out here?" Spike asked seeing her a mile ahead of him.

"You have fun with Pinkie!" Twilight cried out to him.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted at her. He was grabbed by Pinkie when she picked him up snuggling him.

"This will be great," Pinkie continued happily as she continued snuggling him to death. "We'll be partners, we'll go places!"

"Pinkie, let go of me!" Spike struggled for freedom but Pinkie grabs ahold of him tightly.

"You're cute when you struggle," Pinkie continued to tease him. "Who knows, we might become a couple on our adventures."

"WHAT!" Spike was blushing bright red.

Pinkie went on teasing him liking to see him blush. Also wants him to join on her own adventures. Who knows, maybe Pinkie Pie might have a life time adventure like Spike one Day.


	7. Spike Has The Power

Chapter 7  
Spike Has The Power

It was nighttime in Equestria. A new building was place outside of town called _Night Light tonight_. A new restaurant that Night Light build with the help of Spike, Twilight, Flash, Pinkie, and Rarity. Inside was tables, decorations, and a ladder. They were almost finished and almost ready for business. Right now they're taking a break watching the news on TV.

"_And now, the latest from the Comet Watch,"_ the news reporter said on TV. _"Stargazers around Equestria are watching the skies tonight for Pyramid's Comet. The comet comes every 100 years and is for the first-"_

Twilight turned the TV off making Spike gasp and upset.

"What are you doing?" Spike cried out. "The comet's coming!"

"Oh, it'll be back in 100 years," Twilight said to him. "Come on, guys, we're almost done with the place and we're going to celebrate in the 70's style."

"Yeah, and some of us has to rehearse," Rarity added.

"And nothing says 70's night like a disco ball," Flash carried a disco ball. "Come on, Spike, give me a hand."

"No problem," Spike said as he offered his help.

"70's night," Pinkie sighs of happiness. "Nothing like a peaceful way of getting down on the dance floor."

"What's this rehearse you girl's are talking about?" Night Light asked.

"Well, Mr. Night Light, we're rehearsing for our dance for your grand opening," Rarity said. "So me, Pinkie, and Spike will keep the party going."

"Yeah, since Spike learned how to dance, he has the main lead," Pinkie cheered.

"Just don't go overboard with my son," Night Light said to them. "Twilight told me what happened when you were about to head at the water park."

"That was Rainbow Dash's fault," Rarity said.

"Whoa! Check it out, guys!" Twilight points out the window. "It's the comet! The comet is here!"

Everybody ran out of the building and looked at the night sky. There was the comet flying across the sky. Flash and Spike was the last one out and saw the comet. The comet was to bright it almost blinded them. Spike notice an electrician coming from the disco ball. He felt it in his hands. He looks at the ball when all of a sudden a beam of lightning struck his eyes. It last for three seconds and Spike looked up again. Soon the comet flew away and went back to a dark night.

"Shows over, kids," Night Light said.

"Yeah, tomorrow the grand opening and in two days Boogietown," Flash said heading back inside.

Everybody went inside except for Spike. He kept looking up in the sky looking at the stars. Pinkie snaps her finger in front of his face getting his attention.

"Spike, are you Okay?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine," Spike answered still looking up the sky.

The two went back inside hearing disco music playing. Rarity was following the rhythm practicing for 70's theme night. Spike handed Flash the disco ball for him to hang on the ceiling and went over to Rarity.

"You two ready?" Rarity asked as they started to dance. "Five, six, seven, eight."

They started to dance and was getting down. Except for Pinkie who was not dancing with them.

"Pinkie. Pinkie! PINKIE!" Rarity yelled at her.

"What?" Pinkie froze in her stance.

"You're suppose to dance with me," Rarity explained. "So Spike can booty bump us together."

"I don't remember that," Spike said.

"I added a little something extra, from the top," Rarity said.

Before they could dance again, Spike face popped with one eye wide open and the other twitching. Pinkie and Rarity looked at him and saw that he acted strange. When Spike got his normal face again he gasps and saw Flash by the ladder.

"Flash, watch out!" Spike ran towards Flash tackling him on the ground.

The disco Ball fell shattering on the ground with force where Flash was standing. Spike and Flash got back up and the gang ran to them.

"Are you two okay?" Night Light asked.

"Yeah," Flash said. "Spike saved me. Could you imagine what happen if that hit me."

"Twilight grab a broom and help me clean this up," Night Light said as the three went to the back getting cleaning supplies. Rarity looked at Spike strangely like he knew what would happen.

"Spike, how did you know that ball was gonna fall?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, Rarity," Spike answered still shaking. "It was weird though. It's like I saw it in my head, and then it just happened."

"Well, since no one got hurt, let's resume rehearsing," Pinkie said as she continued to dance.

The next day, Pinkie, Rarity, and Spike was walking down the hallway in school together. Spike was still shaky over last night.

"I think that comet did something to me," Spike said. "I was holding the disco ball, and that energy zapped into me. All of a sudden, I see stuff, like free cable in my head!"

"I want free cable in my head," Pinkie pouted.

"You guys, come now," Rarity said. "Spikey-Wikey may saved Flash from something he saw in his head and now you two think that you are suddenly psychic."

"I guess you're right," Spike said smiling.

"Hey, can you show us that face one more time from last night," Pinkie said.

"You mean this?" Spike suddenly made the same face last night. Only he wasn't faking it.

He can hear Rarity and Pinkie laughing at him. Spike suddenly saw a vision of Fleur Dis Lee walking through the hallway with a pottery she made. A student accidentally bumped into her making her drop the pot and shattered all over the place.

"_My project!"_ she cried out echoing inside Spike's head.

Spike went back to the real world and shook his head.

"...Yeah, make a face and have a vision," Rarity continued.

"Like it works like that," Pinkie snorted.

Spike suddenly saw Fleur walking down the hallway with the same pottery she made in his vision. He ran to her and slide on his back when the student bumped into her and drops it. Spike saved the day yet again as he catches the pot in his hand before it touches the ground. Rarity and Pinkie was surprised to see Spike caught the pottery just in time.

"Here you go Fluer," Spike said handing it to her.

"Spike, thank you, you saved my project," Fleur kissed him on the cheek and left.

Spike felt good saving her project. When he went over to Rarity and Pinkie they looked at hims strangely.

"Two things, Spike," Rarity said. "One: I'm not going to forgive her for kissing you like that. And number two: Did you had a vision again?"

"I made the face, save the day, got a kiss, and I say yes, I had a vision again," Spike said happily.

"You do realize what this mean?" Rarity asked.

"Yes... No," Spike answered.

"It means that you can't tell anybody," Rarity said.

"Riiiiiight," Spike said still didn't get the point. "Why not?"

"Because if you tell anybody that you're psychic they'll think you're a freak," Rarity answered. "And I don't want my Spikey-Wikey to be hurtful by other bad people."

"Yeah, you're right," Spike said as he sighed. "I guess I'll keep this a secret, if you and Pinkie don't tell anyone."

"Of course, me and Pinkie will keep our lips sealed," Rarity said sealing her lips like a lock. "Right, Pinkie."

She turned to Pinkie who had her phone out texting. Pinkie looked back at them and didn't hear a word they said.

"What? Sorry, I was tweeting about Spike can see into the future," Pinkie answered.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Spike said.

"Maybe no one will believe it," Rarity said. "I mean, it's Pinkie who's texting."

Rarity and Pinkie head to their next class. Spike went to his when he stops and had another vision. His face was yet again acting strange. He saw a group of college students surrounding him and Fleur sitting next to him.

"_Your visions are amazing,"_ Fleur echoed in his head. _"Everybody loves you."_

They all patted him on the shoulder.

"_You do? You all love me?"_ Spike saw himself saying that echoing in his head.

He got back into reality and grinned wide across his face.

School was over and Rarity and Pinkie was in gym waiting for Spike to show up for their rehearsal. Rarity tried calling him but he didn't answer.

"Spike's phone is still busy," Rarity said as she groans.

"It's getting late, Rarity," Pinkie looked at the clock in the gym. "Let's just start without him."

Pinkie grabs the CD player and played disco music.

"You're over there, Spike is here," Rarity said getting her and Pinkie situated. "Five, six, seven, eight."

The twirled around where Spike was supposed to stand and hip bumped.

"Uh-huh!" Rarity shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie shouted.

"And this is where Spike comes in," Rarity whispered jumping into Spike's place then back to hers. "Uh-huh!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And Spike comes sing again," Rarity whispered doing the same thing again. "Uh-huh!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And this is not working!" Rarity shouted upset.

"Oh, yeah, not working! Getting worse, oh yeah!" Pinkie continued singing thinking it was part of rehearsal.

"Pinkie!" Rarity shouted at her turning the music off. "We need Spike, let's go over to Twilight's house."

They went over to her house and saw that Spike wasn't there.

"Sorry guys, Spike isn't here," Twilight said. "I don't know where he went off too."

"He's probably at the new restaurant your dad just open," Rarity said.

"Actually that doesn't open till tonight," Twilight answered. "Look, I'm sure that Spike will come home later. Come inside, we are about to watch a movie dad found."

"What tape is that?" Pinkie asked.

"Black Dynamite," Twilight moaned.

"I heard that," Night Light cried out in the living room. "You'll love it."

"It's actually a movie we loved when you and you're brother were little," Twilight Velvet said.

The all went to the living as Night Light puts the disc in the DVD player. Shining Armor came just in time to watch the movie. A scene popped up where Black Dynamite was in the bar with couple of gangsters.

"Even if I did know who killed jive-ass brother of yours, what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" a man asked him. He said nothing. "Get your black ass out my joint... before we beat you like a rented mule."

Black dynamite shrugs and turn back to them heading to the front door.

"That's right you jive-ass punk," another gangster spoke. "Don't be coming to the hip-hop talking that shit, you dig?"

"Yeah, that's right, nigger," another Gangster assaulted him. "Don't ever EVER come-"

Black Dynamite flipped the sign on the door saying they we're closed. He shuts the gate and locks it. He turned back to them. Suddenly two gangsters bust through a window surprising Twilight and them. Black Dynamite did a front kick knocking out the light scaring them. As they fought, Twilight and the folks were getting excited seeing him fight.

"This is so cool!" Shining Armor said. "Where has this been all my life?"

Everybody shooshes him continuing watching Black Dynamite.

Back in school. Rarity and Pinkie was by their lockers talking about Spike.

"Did you ever hear from Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"No, I called him a zillion time," Rarity said. "I'm starting to get worried, what if he got kidnap by someone or maybe he's sick."

Suddenly they saw Spike with college students asking Spike to look into the future.

"I don't think no one ignored my text," Pinkie said.

"Look, people, Spike can only tell one future at a time," Fleur said to them. "Me first."

Spike concentrated making that weird face again. He stops and congratulated her.

"You're getting a 'B' in Biology," Spike answered. Spike walks over to a couple and made a weird face at them. He stops and had a disappointed face. "You going to the prom, just not with him."

"Spikey-Wikey~~~!" Rarity cried out waving at him. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Excuse, I need to see what my friends needed," Spike said to them and walked over to Rarity. "Yes, what is it."

"Who are the people you're hanging?" Pinkie asked.

"They asked me if I could look into their future," Spike said excitedly. "It's so cool."

"Spike those are personal," Rarity said. "Anyway, where were you last night?"

Spike tilted his head when he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry, you two!" Spike said. "But ever since I can predict the future, amazing things happened."

"You're suppose to keep it a secret," Pinkie said.

"Says the one who tweeted about me gazing into the future," Spike said.

"I thought they wouldn't believe me!"

"Well, they do now."

"See you at lunch, my little Spikey-Wikey~~~!" Fleur cried out to him waving goodbye.

Rarity grew furious. Spike suddenly had a vision again. Spike could see Fleur and him having a good time together in the hallway. The vision stops when Rarity shoves him.

"Spike this is getting out of hand!" Rarity said to him. "You're not yourself when you're having visions."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"Pinkie!" Rarity snaps her fingers at her.

"You're having visions, you're acting weird, you do strange looks on your face, you staring to fall for Fleur, you're skipping rehearsal, you didn't come to the grand open at your dad's restaurant, your family watch Black Dynamite without you, Twilight was worried about you when you showed up late at night, Rarity's worried, I'm worried, and you're not acting yourself," Pinkie inhaled the air catching her breath.

"You guys are just jealous," Spike spoke.

"Jealous of what?" Rarity asked.

"Of me being popular."

"Spike, you think they're your friends," Pinkie spoke. "They're using you for your predictions, and I should know this."

"Yeah, here's another prediction," Spike made the same face he did when he had a vision, only this time he was faking it. "Goodbye!"

Just like that, Spike walks off. Rarity was heart broken when Spike left her and Pinkie.

"Come on, even I could've predicted that," Pinkie said.

That day, the two of them were at Night Light's new restaurant. There was clean table, clean floors, everything was perfect. Night Light is the head chef around making orders and also delivering them. Group of people were enjoying their meal and enjoying the place. Twilight was working with her father and served the food to Pinkie and Rarity seeing them all sad and down. She knew what was going on with her friends.

"So, you guys still not talking to Spike?" she asked knowing his own brother can see into the future.

"No," Rarity murmured her words. "Since he became psychic, he thinks he's all that."

"Now he's ignoring us," Pinkie said in a sad tone.

"Spike? Spike is not like that," Twilight said to her. "He's still the same lovable guy we all love."

Suddenly they heard chanting from outside calling Spike's name. A group of students came in carrying Spike on their shoulders. Spike was enjoying his moment for the first time.

"I'm king of the world!" Spike shouted happily as they sat in a table.

"Like I said, he's lovable," Twilight said shaking her head and left into the kitchen.

Pinkie and Rarity could hear Spike's conversations with the students sitting with him.

"Spike, you were right," Fleur said. "I got a 'B' on my Biology test."

Everybody was impressed by him.

"Your visions are amazing," she continued. "Everybody loves you."

They all patted him on the shoulder.

"You do? You all love me?" Spike said just like the vision he had.

Pinkie and Rarity moaned and ate their food trying to ignore Spike.

"Rarity, I was thinking," Pinkie spoke as she kept eating her food. "Spike seems to enjoying himself over there, and he looks happy. Shouldn't we be glad for him?"

"Why?" Rarity asked.

"Because, if Spike is happy than we should be happy," Pinkie continued. "Maybe that those people are mind poisoning him and it wasn't his fault that he snapped at us, maybe we should go and apologies."

"I guess you're right," Rarity said. "Spike is ten after all, and he hasn't had something like this before in his life."

"So we go and apologies to him," Pinkie said.

"Just not now when the college students are around him," Rarity said.

As they resume eating, Spike got out of the table and went to the bathroom. After he went, he washed his hands and was disturbed by a person.

"Is it true you can look into the future now?" the person said.

"Yes, sire, I most certainly-" Spike turned to see Garble in a flash. He quickly wiped his smile away and had fear written all over him. "GARBLE!"

"I've been looking for you," Garble said to him pointing.

"I'm sorry what I did to you!" Spike got down on his knees and climbed onto Garble's shirt begging. "I promise I won't ruin your life again! I swear it! Just please don't kill me!"

Spike began to cry but Garble got him back up shaking him.

"Hey, calm down," Garble said politely to him. "I'm not going to kill you."

Spike stops crying wiping the tears off his face. He wasn't sure if he would believe him or not after what he did to him.

"I heard you can predict the future," Garble went on. "How about you do me a favor and we'll call it even of what you did to me."

Spike was still speechless and couldn't speak a single word.

"Look, I'll try a little test for you," Garble said taking out a note with funny names written on it. "Look at the names and see what pops in your head."

Spike slowly took the note and looks through it. He made the funny face again and saw a name in his head saying _Live Wire_. Spike stops his vision and went back to Garble.

"Live Wire," he spoke.

"Awesome," Garble patted his shoulders. "Now if your prediction comes true like they say, consider it even."

Garble handed him twenty dollars and left. Spike looks at the bill and rushed out of the bathroom.

"This is twenty dollars, Garble!" Spike cried out.

"There's plenty more where that came from, too," Garble said as he left the building.

Spike looks back at the money and started to smile and did a little funny dance.

Back at the house, Shining Armor entered the house coming home from school when suddenly his parents stops him and shoves him into the living room. Shining Armor was about to say something but his parents beat him to it.

"We need to talk," Night Light said to him very serious.

"The principal called and she said that you call Mr. Discord a 'jive turkey sucker'?" Twilight Velvet spoke crossing her arms.

"Somebody had to stand up to the man," Shining Armor said quoting from the movie _Black Dynamite_.

"Shining Armor, how many times did you watch _Black Dynamite_?" Night Light asked.

"Just a dozen... cousin," Shining Armor said to him.

"Those quotes aren't even in the movie," Velvet said.

"I watch others movies back from the 70's, getting ready for tomorrow night."

"Just because people act a certain way in movies doesn't mean they do in real life," Night Light said.

"So when you go to school tomorrow, you apologize to Mr. Discord," Velvet said.

"And Ms. Cheerilee, too?"

"What did you say to her?" Night Light asked.

"I told her that if she keeps her hair flowing down freely, she looked like one foxy mama," he answered hearing his parents moaned.

The next day Spike was walking down the hallway in school. Fleur ran into him and squats down to his level and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, Spike," she said happily to him.

"I saw this in a vision," Spike said.

"Can you make that cute face of yours and tell me if anything good might happen," Fleur said.

"Let me see what I can see in the future," Spike said making the face again.

He had a vision but something wasn't right. It was blurry and people words were muffled. Spike couldn't understand what they were saying or see what was happening. He stops for a moment shaking his head getting his focus back.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked him.

"Uh... yeah, I just wasn't ready yet," Spike answered getting his focus back. "Let me try it again."

He did the same thing only this time the vision couldn't show up. In his head it was mushy and even more blurry. People words were even worser of hearing. Spike stops shaking his head again.

"This is not good," Spike said to himself.

"What's not?" Fleur asked.

"I can't see the future anymore."

"What?"

"I guess the energy I had from the comet gave me is wearing off."

"Are you saying you can't gaze into the future?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't."

Fleur sighed and stood back up.

"It's okay, even without you seeing my future, you still a cute little boy," Fleur said happily and walked off.

"Well that went okay, I guess," Spike said.

He head to his locker and opens it. A speaker with a music player slides out playing funky rhythm. Not only that but the inside of it was decorated with purple fur on the wall, green light bulbs hanged from the to, and a giant mirror hanging on the locker door enough to fit. Spike took a moment hearing the music and looking at his remodel locker as he closes it. The music stopped. Spike checked to see if this was his locker. The number the same and the combination he used was the same. He reopens the locker and the music continued playing.

"Well, all right!" Spike cried out happily as he dancing with the music.

Garble came by shutting his locker getting Spike's attention.

"You like what I did to your locker?" he asked.

"Garble, you did this, man?" Spike asked. He swing the locker back open and dance with the music again. When he finished, he shuts it back and turned back to Garble. "That's funky, man! But why?"

"The horse you picked won," Garble said seeing Spike confused.

"What horse?" Spike asked.

"Live Wire. He won at the race, and man, I won a loud of cash," Garble said.

Spike laughed a bit and was serious.

"Wait a minute, I picked a horse for you to bet on?" Spike asked. "Isn't that gambling?"

"Not when you told me the name," Garble said laughing. "The police won't know, they won't suspect a thing. It's bullet proof, Spike."

Spike shrugs without saying a word and walks off. Garble stops him.

"That's why I need you to do that thing again," Garble said handing him the list of names. "Pick me out another winner."

"I don't know," Spike said.

"Just make that stupid face of yours and tell me who'll win!" Garble barked at him.

"Right," Spike quickly said already looking through the names.

He was afraid that his vision might fail him again. He was right sadly. He couldn't see anything in his mind. It was gone. His power was long gone. What would Spike do? He couldn't tell Garble that he lost the power. So the only thing he could do was make a random guess. There was ten names, but he had to choose won.

"I'm getting something," Spike lied as he made the face. He swings his finger around still choosing the name. His finger struck on a name and hope for the best. "Mur the Blur."

"Mur the Blu-"

Mur the Blur," Spike repeated before Garble could ask.

"Huh? He's never won a race before," Garble said. "He'll pay off big time, and I'm betting it all on this one."

Garble walks off and head out of the building. Spike was worried. What he said might've been true.

"Yeah. Guess I am, too," Spike said worried.

At Rarity's store and house, her and Pinkie were combing their big bushy afro wigs. Pinkie has black and Rarity has white. They were already dressed up for tonight. Pinkie wore a black shirt exposing her belly and black silk bell bottoms with black heals. Rarity wore a white jacket zipped up and wore the exact pair of pants like Pinkie.

"I still wish Spike was doing the song with us tonight," Pinkie said still thinking about Spike.

"Pinkie, I thought we said we were not gonna talk about this," Rarity snapped at her.

"Your right, I forgot," Pinkie said. "Not a single word."

They continued combing their wigs. Rarity stops and bust into tears.

"I just can't belive that, you know, he decided to ditch us!" she cried emotionally. "I mean, I-I'm proud of him for being popular and all, but all the girls are like, '_Ooh, Spike, you so cute_' '_You so psychic, Spike_' '_You got the prettiest little eye..._'"

Rarity started to grew furious and combs her wig roughly.

"Rarity! Rarity! Calm down!" Pinkie cried out making Rarity stop. "Come on now... Don't wig out."

Pinkie joked as she began to laugh hearty like. She snorted and fell to the floor dying of laughter. Rarity felt her phone vibrate and check to see who it was. To her surprise it was Spike sending a message to her. She gasps as she quickly helped Pinkie up.

"Oh, my goodness, Pinkie!" Rarity said.

"What?" Pinkie stops laughing.

"Spike is in trouble! He lost his power and helped Garble bet on the wrong horse! We got to go help him, he's at _Night Light Tonight_!" Rarity said as she took her wig and dash out the door.

At _Night Light Tonight_, Spike entered the building seeing his dad wearing a fake afro. Inside the restaurant was decorated for 70's night. Peace signs were hanging from the ceiling, another replica of a disco ball hung, and a stage for tonight's show.

"Hey, Dad," Spike said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Night Light said in a groovy tone making Spike laugh.

"Mind if I hang out and watch a little TV?" Spike asked. "News, sports, horse race results?"

"Sure, just get ready for tonight," Night Light said. "70's night is about to start in an hour and I need to get home getting my boogie clothes on."

Night Light walks off till Spike stopped him.

"Dad, wait," Spike wanted to say that he wanted to stay incase Garble shows up, but he didn't want to disappoint him of what happen between them two. "Sorry I missed you're grand opening."

"It's okay, son," Night Light gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you apologized."

He finally left and headed home. Spike only hopes that Garble doesn't show up.

"Ok, TV,"Spike said to himself. He hops over the counter and grabs a remote. He flicks the TV on and saw the news pop up.

"_Here's the latest from the Comet Watch,"_ the news reporter announced on TV. _"Pyramid's Comet has left the building. Goodbye for another 100 years. And goodbye to all those wacky stories of people claiming the Comet gave them weird powers."_

"Boy, there's a lot of nuts out there," Spike said chuckling. He flicks to the next channel to see which horse won the race.

"_In a sports update, a new record was just set," _a man said on TV showing the horses racing. _"As Mur the Blur came in dead last for the 27th time."_

Spike had a worried look. Sure enough, it shows Mur the Blur coming in dead last. He turned the TV off and sighed.

"Some race, huh?" Garble spoke.

Spike eyes widen. He was afraid to turn around to see if this was really him. He took a moment to relax and try to find a way to act innocent .

"Garble!" Spike happily said, but was still afraid in the inside.

"So... what the hell happen?" Garble asked. He seems a bit cool about it.

"Well, you know," Spike walks up to him telling him the truth. "The comet that came through the other day, funny thing-"

"There's nothing funny about losing my money!" Garble was finally serious. "'Cause when I lose, you pay."

"But if we were in an opposite universe, then I would lose and you would pay," Spike tried to make things funny for the both of them. Turns out it got worse for Spike when he saw the look Garble was giving him. "OK, that's still not good."

"You know what?" Garble grabs his shirt with one hand and raises him off the ground.

"Just take it easy, OK?" Spike begs.

_BAM!_

"Freeze, suckas!" Rarity and Pinkie cried out busting the door open.

They held out their fake badges and did a side-kick, threw a punch, and did a stance they came up with acting like real cops. They were wearing their clothes for tonight and were their wigs. Garble immediately drops Spike. Spike got up and saw the two. Either he was happy to see them or was stupid of them to show up like this.

"What's going on?' Garble asked. "Who are you two?"

The two walks up to him while dancing. They stop and announced who they were.

"I'm Yin," Pinkie announced.

"Yeah, and I'm Yaaaaang~~~!," Rarity said putting too much emphasis in her name.

"And you are stone-cold busted!" Pinkie said swaying her arms.

"You're cops?" Garble asked making sure.

"Yeah, I know these two," Spike spoke rushing up behind them. "You're in trouble now Garble."

"Sho 'nuff," Pinkie pulls him in towards her and Rarity puts her hands on his shoulder posing. "'Cause we a couple of bad mamma-jammas who are not diggin' the vide you been puttin' down!"

"What does that mean?" Garble asked again.

"It means," Rarity points her finger at him. "If you stop puttin' the squeeze on my soul brother, we gonna forget this happened, ya dig?"

Rarity did the robot finishing her sentence.

"Wait a minute, let me see your badges," Garble said. They showed him the badges and Garble began scanning at it. "Middle School Junior Police Detective?"

"Hey, man! It is a tough job,OK?" Pinkie cried out. "Ever try handcuff a little toddler? They get aggressive and drool on you and gets messed up when you see them crying-"

"Yin! Yin! Yin!" Rarity repeatedly said to Pinkie trying to shut her up. "I'll handle it."

Garble was starting to get impatient.

"We are two foxy mamas you just don't wanna mess with!" Rarity said to him as she danced along with Pinkie.

They were both saying _Get Down!_ repeatedly as they danced. Garble soon lost patient and stops them.

"Knock it off!" he cried out making them stop dancing. "No way you two are cops."

"Are totally!" Pinkie shouted at him.

"You guys are going down!" Garble was about to beat them till Spike stand in front of him protecting his friends.

"Hold on," Spike said to him. "I picked the horse you bet it. They have nothing to do with it, Garble."

"You're right,"Garble grabs Spike and lifted him up again. "You're going down!"

_BAM!_

"Freeze, sucka!" Night Light cried out in a deep tone busting open the door.

Him and Velvet came in dressed up for tonight. Night Light was wearing a shirt that sparkled with sunglasses and Velvet was wearing a silk dress with a headband.

"Put your hands in the air!" Velvet cried out.

Garble let go of Spike again putting his hands up quickly.

"And Wave 'em like you just don't care, hey!" Velvet and Night Light dances making Garble dance with them. Garble stops and was now confuse of what was happening.

"What's going on!" Garble cried out.

"It's 70's night, my brother!" Night Light answered. "Where's your threads?"

"Wait a minute," Velvet spoke. "Aren't you Gloria and George's little boy? Garrett?"

"I'm Garble now," Garble said shrugging.

"Well, Garble now,"Night Light teased. "What have you been up to?"

"I'll tell you, Dad," Spike said. "Little bit of gambling. Threatening me. A little bit of that."

"This is none of your business," Garble growled at him scaring him off.

"Oh, it's going to be your mother's business when I call her," Velvet threaten him.

"Come on," Garble scoffed. "You're not really gonna call my mom."

"Night Light, your phone, please," Velvet held out her hand.

Night Light searches his phone in his hair and took it out giving it to her.

"Wait, please don't call my mom," Garble begged. "I'll be grounded for a year!"

Garble saw her dialing. He had an upset look and took off running like a pansy.

"And I was afraid of that guy?" Spike said laughing.

"You can run, but I'm still calling you mother, Garrett!" Velvet cried out calling her.

"So, you guys OK?" Night Light asked.

"Yes, Mr. Night Light, thank you," Rarity said in her normal self.

"yeah, thanks, Dad," Spike said. "You mind giving us a minute? That is, if these guys are still talking to me."

"You got it, brotha man," Night Light said.

He left leaving them alone. Spike sighed looking at Rarity and Pinkie. Without a word they walked off.

"Wait," Spike stops them. "Rarity, Pinkie, I thought you guys weren't coming after I sent that text message."

"Well, after you had that power of yours, you weren't yourself," Rarity spoke. "I understand you haven't had that feeling before, but it was out of hand when you over did it."

"But after you said you lost your power and Garble going to beat you to death, we couldn't ignore that," Pinkie said.

"I'm actually that my power is gone," Spike said. "After I lost it, I felt horrible after what I did to you guys."

"It's okay, my Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said hugging him.

"Apology accepted," Pinkie said cheering.

"So, we're still friends?" Spike asked.

"That depends," Rarity said shrugging. "Can you... get down and funky?"

"Oh, sho 'nuff, my sistas!" Spike said dancing along with the girls.

_BAM!_

"Freeze, suckas!" Shining Armor cried out busting the door open.

He wore a light-blue fur coat, a hat, and carried a cane with. He surprised the three making them jump.

"It's party time," Shining Armor continued acting like a pimp. "Mr. Big's in town. So let's get down!"

After he said that, a group of people dressed up for tonight came in dancing. They all dance including Spike and his friends. After awhile, the restaurant was crowded with people in their 70's uniforms. Twilight and her friend was there as well in their uniforms. Also Pipsqueak and Comet, they were showing off their dance moves. After the song ended, Velvet came up to the stage speaking into a microphone.

"Brothas and sistas, let's give a funky 70's night welcome to Spike 'Brotha Man' and his foxy ladies!" Velvet announced as Spike came out wearing a white suit and a white pimp hat with a long red feather, along with Rarity and Pinkie wearing the same outfit they had on.

The song came on as the three started to dance on stage. They really got it down to the rhythm.

"Uh-huh!" Rarity shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie shouted.

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"_I'm a real funky dude, In a crazy disco mood,"_ Spike sang. _"I'm one bad brotha, who dances like a-"_

"Shut your mouth!" Rarity and Pinkie cried out covering his mouth.

"_Ain't gonna take no jive, 'cause I'm feeling so alive,"_ Spike continued singing. _"Let's work it down, and shake it all around!"_

"_He's a disco dude, in a crazy funky mood,"_ Rarity and Pinkie sang as they dance close to him. _"He's looking so hot, that he just can't stop!"_

"_Oh, yeah!"_

The people dances and cheered on. Twilight and Spike's friends laughed and cheers for them. Spike, Rarity, and Pinkie was enjoying themselves as they dance and sing like their was no tomorrow.


	8. How To Save The Neighborhood

Chapter 8 (Part 1 of 4)  
How To Save The Neighborhood

It's been a short year for Spike. He made it through Freshmen year though. His Freshmen Year is now done. Him and his friends couldn't wait for summer to come. He came a long way for this moment. His first summer vacation with his friends. And to start out with a bang, he's seeing his big brother graduating. Spike and his new family was sitting outside with other people seeing their students graduating. Spike saw his big brother sitting in a row of students in their caps and gowns. The color was fully blue and the lines on the edges were yellow. Celestia went up to the speaker and spoke into it.

"All rise!" she said to them raising them up on their feet. "Congratulations my fellow students, you made it through high school!"

The student took their caps off and threw it in the air cheering. Spike, Twilight, and others stood up cheering for Shining Armor. After when school finally ended, Spike and Twilight went home thinking of a plan ready for summer vacation.

"Just think of it, Twilight," Spike said. "No more homework, we get to sleep in, hanging out with friends, it's going to be great."

"Yeah, and it'll be great for Shining Armor too," Twilight said. "He's going to a college near town."

"Hey, don't forget about your boyfriend, Twi," Spike said.

"I'm happy for him too," Twilight said sadly. "It's just that he's going to college leaving me with you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Spike said chuckling.

Twilight was a bit worried though. She did had feelings for Spike, she might even forget about Flash. It was gonna be a challenge for her. She had to be strong to realize she has a boyfriend.

"Hey, what about your friends though?" Spike asked.

"What about them?" Twilight asked back.

"They're not going to spend the night everyday at our place, are they?"

"Why, you afraid they might snuggle you at night?" Twilight teased.

"It's because of that," Spike points at her. "You guys are always teasing me."

"We can't help it Spike, you're just so adorable!" Twilight messes with his hair.

"What about Comet and Pipsqueak, and the rest of the boys that are my age?" Spike continued.

"What about them?"

"You guys don't tease them the way you tease me."

"Spike, can't you see that you skipped three grades? You finished Freshmen Year, and the girls and I haven't met anyone who is now in Sophomore Year that is ten years old."

"Well, I hope you're ready for this next question," Spike said taking a deep breath. "Do you girls love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Twilight chuckled. "Of course we love you."

"No, I mean, do you girls LOVE love me?" Spike asked again. "You teased your boyfriend all the time because you love him, does that mean you and your friends tease me a lot because you all love me?"

Twilight blushes. She couldn't answer his question. She quickly thought of a way to clear her mind and Spike's.

"We do that because your fun to mess with," she answered.

"That's not the question I'm looking for!" Spike cried out seeing her laugh.

Suddenly two helicopters flew by over them. It wasn't high up in the sky but rather close to the roof of the houses. They saw the helicopter heading towards town. They decided to go check it out of whats going on. As they went to town square, they saw a bunch of people gathered around. Including the students and friends. Spike saw Mr. Cake and decided to talk to him.

"Mr. Cake, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Chrysalis, she wants to take down the town," Mr. Cake answered surprising Spike and Twilight.

"What?!" they both said.

"If you don't believe me, take a look," Mr. Cake points to a TV in the middle of the people.

They walked up to it and saw Mayor Mare talking to Chrysalis in person. She wore a black suit with a green shirt underneath it and her blue hair wasn't neat but combed all the way down to her waist, most of her hair was covering her face but you could see what she was like. They were in a conference room talking about the reason why she's tearing down Equestria.

"_As you may all heard, Chrysalis is tearing down Equestria,"_ a news reported spoke. _"A small town where her great ancestors used to live in, and decided to come back and see the town herself. And now here are a few questions for her."_

"Chrysalis, may I ask why you're tearing down our beloved town and is there a reason why?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Let me explain," Chrysalis began. "I'm not tearing it down to get rid of it, but to make a new town."

She clicks on a remote showing a projector sliding down. It shows clips of Equestria, showing the town.

"As you can see, the town lived and still standing for so long that soon enough it will grow very old," she continued showing a clip of what will happen in the future. It showed the town as a mess and building coming apart. "But if we could figure out of a way to change the town into a better place, we might just have a chance to rebuild something greater."

"This is inane!" Octavia cried out.

"She might be insane, but she wears an awesome suit," Comet said.

"We can build Apple Acres into a factory where you could still harvest apples," Chrysalis continued as she showed the next clip of Apple Acres. Then she showed another clip showing a small factory. "Say goodbye to hard work and sweating under the sun all day, hello easy to harvest and air conditioning. Where you can work happily and freely."

"They can't do that! That's our home!" Applejack cried out.

"And ya can't make better apples with machines, ya make them yourself!" Granny Smith cried out.

"Yup!" Big Mac agreed.

"As I always say, 'Out with the old, in with the new'," Chrysalis said. "I have seen what old things can do to our lives. But once we make a new town, we will surely live in a better life."

"Bull shit!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

Mr. Cake turned off the TV and the crowd started to argue. Including Spike and Twilight.

"What's wrong with old things," Spike cried out. "Old things are great."

"Yeah, like Granny Smith," Rover said as Granny Smith smacks his head.

"Wipper-Snapper," she said to him.

"OW!" Rover cried out rubbing his head.

"I heard that this has gone through months now," Mr. Cake said. "I thought that Celestia would stop Chrysalis from destroying this town, but the Mayor is letting her do it anyway. Never thought that Chrysalis could pull it off."

"What does it mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It means that this Chrysalis chick wants us to move out of town so that her and her goons can move in!" Mr. Cake said.

The crowd went back arguing the situation.

"How could they do this?" Trixie asked. "This is our neighborhood."

"They can't just tear down this town and the neighborhood," Rarity said.

Suddenly music started to play. A dramatic tune was playing as Pinkie came in out of nowhere singing.

"_This is our neighborhood! How can they tear it down? How can they turn our smile into a frown?"_ Pinkie sang getting their attention. _"Well maybe just a few! For its me and you and you-"_

The music stops all of a sudden. Pinkie saw Spike turning off the CD player and gave her a serious look.

"Pinkie. Quit it," Spike said to her.

"But I thought the moment called for it," Pinkie said as she kept singing. _"Well, maybe just a few-"_

"No, Pinkie. This is serious," Spike interrupt her again.

A loud horn blew from a distance. A semi-truck came driving by carrying and pulling a bulldozer. As it drove pass the angry mob, Spike knew he had to do something.

"Listen up, everyone!" Spike cried out getting their attention. "We'll do anything to stop this, right?"

"RIGHT!" everyone shouted.

"Then let's sign a petition, letting Mayor Mare and Chrysalis know that this is our neighborhood!" Spike cried out receiving cheers. "We'll need followers! Plans to stop the tear down! Mr. Cake, can you make paper of petitions?"

"Say no more, Spike, I'm already on it," Mr. Cake gave him a thumbs up.

"Great, let's do this! Tomorrow, let's show Chrysalis why she can't tear down the neighborhood!" Spike thrust his fist in the air.

Everybody cheered and agreed with the plan. After awhile, people started to head home getting ready to save their hometown. Rainbow Dash on the other hand had plans of her own. She was walking home talking to herself.

"I never knew Spike had it in him," she said. "'Course there was that time when he stops Mr. Discord from tearing down the animal shelter. I just hope Spike knows what he's doing."

Rainbow Dash finally reached to her house and headed in. Before she could head into her room she heard voices coming down from the basement. She decided to take a look and see who it was. It was her dad and a couple of other men surrounding a model of Equestria on the table.

"Okay, Mr. Dash, here's how its gonna work," a man in a suit said. His hair was combed back filled with grease in his hair and has a ponytail on the back. His name was Mr. Changeling. "We take half the money we earn by taking down the town and build you and your daughter a new car shop."

"And it will be better?" Mr. Dash asked. He was tall and buff. He wore a light blue collar shirt and brown pants. His hair was like Rainbow Dash's but was brown.

"Sure enough," Mr. Changeling said. "Well I have to go, we got other plans to attend to."

"Hey, can I keep this model?"

"You got it. Come on boys," Mr. Changeling order his men as they got out of the house. They walked pass Rainbow Dash ignoring her coming in.

"Hey, pumpkin," Mr. Dash notice her.

"Hey, Dad. What was that all about?" Dash asked her father.

"Mr. Changeling came in and asked me if I could make a fortune," Mr. Dash explained. "So he told me about working with Chrysalis and said that if I help him with the plan, we'll finally place a car shop you and me always wanted. Just think of it, selling all kinds of different cars. Come on, I'll show you."

He led her daughter to the model of the town and explain the plan.

"Mr. Changeling told me that we can make a business," Mr. Dash continued placing his model shop around the model town. "We'll have up to three shops. Till then, we'll have up to hundreds of shops around the country and you know what that means? We'll be rich. I'll be rich. You'll be rich. You can have that pony you always wanted."

"Dad, I wanted a pony since I was five," Dash said.

"Oh, yeah... Well what do you want now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, make up your mind, until then you can anything you want and I mean anything."

Rainbow Dash eyes popped up. Anything she could ever wanted. She saw a sports magazine on the floor showing a Sports car on the front cover. She smiled already knows what she wanted.

"Anything?" she asked making sure this was clear for her.

"That's right, sweet heart," Mr. Dash said. "We'll be stinking rich."

"But what about the others? My friends, the folks in town?"

"I know what you're going to say, but don't worry, Mr. Changeling said he'll fix that," Mr. Dash said. "Like Chrysalis said on TV: 'Change is good'. Once we have the money to build our shop, we'll become one big happy family."

Mr. Dash patted Rainbow Dash's shoulder. She smiled at him agreeing with him. But she also felt bad for betraying her friends. In another part of town where Spike lived. The day was almost over with. Spike was walking down the sidewalk heading home. He saw another semi-truck with a bulldozer. He shook his head and head inside his house. He saw his dad in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Dad," Spike said to him.

"There's the town hero!" Night Light said to him hearing the news.

"Yeah, about that, I don't think I'm up for it," Spike said. "I mean, I'm just ten."

"You did save Fluttershy's animal shelter, right?"

"Yeah, but this is a real challenge for me."

"Don't worry about it son. Me and your mother will help you whatever you need us to do. Right sweet heart!"

Twilight Velvet came in her cheer leading outfit. It was the school colors back in the day. It was a bit small for her though. She has pom-poms in her hands.

"Spike! Spike! He's our man!" Velvet cheered him.

Spike blushed seeing her mother in her outfit.

"MOM!" Spike cried out pulling his hood over his head. "Go cheer somewhere else!"

"Fine. But yell at me one more time, then it's off to bed," Velvet went upstairs to show Twilight her cheer leading outfit. Spike could hear Twilight crying out at her of how embarrassing it was for her.

"But what if I can't do it?" Spike continued with his conversation.

"Well, then we have to move out, say goodbye to your friends, although we could end up in another country," Night Light thought about it. "Oh no, Spike! We might become Canadians!"

"Dad," Spike said without laughing, knowing it was a joke.

"I'm just kidding, I'm sure you'll figure it out one way or another. Although if all ends terribly, we might as well eat Canadian bacon all day," Night Light laughed so hard he burst into tears. He looks back at Spike seeing he wasn't laughing with him. "Because, we might move to Canada and... eat bacon... Canada. Bacon. Come on, Spike, work with me on this."

"Goodnight, Dad," Spike smiled and went up stairs seeing his mother still wearing her outfit. He accidentally got a glimpse of her panties under her skirt causing him to nosebleed. "MOM!"

"I'm so sorry, sweety!" Velvet pulls her skirt down quickly.

"Put your original clothes back on!" Spike rushes to the bathroom trying to stop the nosebleed.

The next morning, Spike enjoyed his first sleep in. He woke up by a text message. He saw what it read making him jump out of bed. He put on his clothes, getting cleaned up, and rushes outside heading to town. As he did he saw Applejack, Pipsqueak, Comet, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo standing in the middle of the streets seeing two helicopters lowering down a huge TV screen. It lowered onto a building attached to it.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

"It's Chrysalis again," Applejack said.

"I understand that, but I still want to know what," Spike said.

"We don't know what she's planning," Fluttershy spoke. "All we know is that this is the beginning of what's coming from her."

"Hey, check it out! It's her!" Pipsqueak points at the TV seeing Chrysalis face in it.

"_It's time for a new world,"_ she spoke into the TV. It was a recording from her. _"Out with the old, in with the new. I have seen the future. A new town, means a better life."_

"Man she's good in that suit, and kinda good looking if you know what I mean," Comet said to Spike.

"Comet," Spike said getting on to him.

"I know, Spike. But still," Comet said as he kept watching her.

Chrysalis was gone and shows another clip on the big TV.

**30 days  
Until  
Construction Begins**

"Check it out, that is wicked awesome!" Scootaloo said. "Now we have our own TV in town."

"No, it's not awesome," Spike said to her. "Didn't you read what it said? We got less than a month to save the neighborhood. Let's go!"

It was day one for our little hero. Him and Mr. Cake began making petition as Comet and Pipsqueak handed them out saying _Save Equestria_ on each paper. Not only that, but Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie told everyone why they shouldn't tear down the town. Days went by and they are still trying their best to stop the wreckage.

**20 days  
Until  
****Construction Begins**

Next, Applejack and her family were making Apple Ciders for the folks in town and apple pies for them. Rainbow Dash came up to them buying their Apple Cider. When she drinks it all she saw a sentence at the bottom of the cup. _Stop Chrysalis From Destroying the Town!_ It read. She looks around her making sure no one saw her through the cup away. Spike saw what she did and didn't knew why she did it.

Couple of days has passed and this time they were on strike. Spike, Twilight, and the rest of the gang - except for Rainbow Dash - walks in circles in front of the building where the big TV was at. They carried signs they created saying _Don't tear down the town!_ and _Go Home Chrysalis_ and _Change is Bad_.

**12 days  
Until  
****Construction Begins**

Spike tried to talk to the people around him about why they shouldn't give up and why they should keep fighting while his friends kept on handing petition to the folks. That's all they had for know when there was a few more days left till the town is destroyed.

**6 Days  
Until  
****Construction Begins**

Spike and his friends sighed. They looked at the TV and yet nothing has changed. It was a wasteful month of summer vacation for them. Spike sat on a bench thinking of some other way to get their attention.

"We have to think of another way on how to save the town," Spike said. "Any ideas?"

"Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I know! Let's throw a party!" Pinkie suggested hearing everyone agreeing with her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake can make food and finger sandwiches," Rarity said.

"Yeah, and food!" Comet cried out.

"That's a great idea," Spike said. "And Vinyl Scratch can kicked up the music, Pinkie will take care of the decorations, and games of course for Rainbow Dash-"

"Oh, yeah, about that, Spike," Fluttershy spoke. "She's not helping us."

"Apparently, Chrysalis beat us to it," Twilight said.

"But once we make Chrysalis stop her plan, Rainbow Dash will apologies to us in a snap," Applejack said.

"We need a name for the party," Applebloom said.

"How about 'Save the Neighborhood' party?" Pinkie said.

"Let's try another name," Twilight said. "I'm tire of using the same name over and over again.

"Block Power!" Scootaloo cried out for the name.

"Canterlot Savior?" Pipsqueak suggested.

"Why not 'Hearts and Divine'?" Rarity asked receiving a lot of no's.

"I got it! The Grand Galloping Gala!" Spike cried out.

The group agreed with the name. Later they already created posters and invitations to the people in town. Spike and Twilight was handing out the invitations out in the middle of town.

"Great Galloping Gala! Come to The Great Galloping Gala!" Spike cried out.

"Come and support the town! Save the neighborhood!" Twilight cried out.

A lot of people took the paper and a few threw them away. Mr. Changeling walked over to see what all the yelling was about. Spike handed him the paper telling him to save the neighborhood. As Mr. Changeling walked away from the two he took a look at the paper.

"Save the town? Great Galloping Gala?" Mr. Changeling looks back at Spike and Twilight seeing them handing out the papers. "This isn't good. Not good at all."

He took out his phone and started dialing fast. He calling his boos, Chrysalis.

"Yeah, hey boss," he said into the phone. "Listen, we've got a sticky situation."

A day later, the streets was filled with people and stands around them. A banner saying _The Great Galloping Gala_ was hanged onto the two building stretching across the street. A huge stage with a band played for the entertainment. Vinyl Scratch was playing the DJ and Octavia was their helping her with it. Rarity set up a kissing booth for the men. Pinkie was entertaining the folks around her with her jokes. Applejack and Mrs. Cake are selling apples and baking goods, Fluttershy put up a petting zoo, and Twilight was at the front entrance handling the tickets and money for the fund. Shining Armor, Flash, Granny Smith, Mr. Cake, and Night Light was playing music on stage, they were the band. Everybody got into the groove and cheered for them.

"The Great Galloping Gala her in town saying they want to save the neighborhood," a news reporter said. There was the news crew at the party with their equipment set up. "One specific child started all this saying that Chrysalis shouldn't destroy this town or the neighborhood."

At Rainbow Dash's house. Mr. Dash and Mr. Changeling was sitting on the couch watching the TV seeing the news. They saw the party in town and Mr. Dash wasn't pleased.

"What the hell are they doing, they're going to ruin our deal!" Mr. Dash yelled at the TV.

"Relax, Mr. Dash, It's all taking care of," Mr. Changeling said. "I called a special reinforcements about the party being illegal."

Back in town, Spike had to stop the band for a moment about to make an announcement. He grabs the microphone and talked into it.

"You know what this is about?" Spike said to them. "It's about telling Chrysalis business that we won't sell! We won't let them tear down our town and neighborhood!"

The crowd cheered and continued with the party. Before they did, they heard sirens of a S.W.A.T team heading straight to the party. They ram through the stands wrecking the party. A huge van stops and the back doors bust open letting the police out. About ten of them with body armor and shields and police baton. They back everyone up getting them out of the party.

"Hey, what's going on?" Twilight asked one of the head S.W.A.T. team.

"This whole party is illegal!" he said to her.

"But we filed a permit!" Spike said to him.

"You got any illegal permit?" he asked letting them continue ruining the party.

Pinkie tried to stop them from tearing down her party but held her back. Fluttershy's animals scattered everywhere. And Granny Smith handcuffed herself on a door knob where she won't let them take the building down in a few days.

"Granny Smith!" Applejack cried out to her.

"Do your worst, coppers!" Granny Smith cried out. "We shall not be moved!"

"Alright lady, nice and easy," one of the S.W.A.T. team said, but Granny Smith hissed at him.

They grab ahold of her as they took the door down. They carried her and the door with it into the van.

"Hey! Let go of Granny Smith!" Applebloom cried out.

"Yup!" Big Mac shouted.

"Where are you taking Granny Smith?" Applejack yelled at them.

They held them back as they put Granny Smith in the van.

"Spike!" Granny Smith cried out to him. Spike rushes to her but was stopped by the men. He could hear her shouting at him. "Never give up, Spike! Never give in! Save the town! Save the neighborhood!"

They closed the doors on her. Spike could still hear her shout. They drove off taking her to jail. After awhile the place was trashed. The stage was torn down, pieces of the stands lay all around, and the papers flew around with the wind. Spike and the others who stayed behind took a long look at the place, all sad inside.

"That's it, huh?" Rarity spoke sadly. "This place belongs to Chrysalis and now the reinforcements are on her side... I give up."

"What?" Spike softly said watching her and Sweetie Belle heading home to their shop.

"Me too," Mr. Cake said taking his hat off. "I'm selling my place."

"Wait! Mr. Cake!" Spike tried to get his attention but was too late. He walks off with his wife and children heading back to their shop.

Soon the rest who was there decided to give up and head back home. Spike tried to stop them. But they ignored him.

"I guess we better try to get Granny Smith out of jail," Applejack said. "After that, let's find a new home."

"Applejack, you can't sell your farm," Spike said to her. "We still have time."

"Sorry, Spike, but Chrysalis has everything that we don't. You did you're best," Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom walked off to the farm getting ready to pack.

"Well, let's head on home," Night Light said. "We better find another home for us."

Night Light, Twilight Velvet, and Shining Armor walked back home getting ready to pack as well.

"You can't! I mean, we came so far!" Spike turned to Twilight seeing her with her head down. "Twilight, do something!"

"...I'm sorry, Spike," Twilight walks off with tears in her eyes.

"Wait! Where are you all going? Come back!" Spike cried out to them. The huge banner fell on top of him. Spike got it off of him still crying out to them. "Come back! Come back!... Please."

Spike lowered his head and decided to give up. The huge TV screen came on with Chrysalis face on it.

"_Out with the old, in with the new,"_ she said echoing the empty streets letting everyone in town hear her. _"I've seen the future. Change is good."_

(2 Days Later)

Spike and Comet was at the arcade. A notice on the big window said _Closing in 3 Days_ Comet was playing 'Runaway Bus'. He was steering on the wheel and using the stick-shift as he played. Spike watched him play as he thinks about this place being gone.

"Only two more days now till we move," Spike said depressed. "Then after that day, this place will be gone forever."

"I know," Comet said focusing on the game.

"There's got to be someway to stop the bulldozers."

"Look, Spike, we tried. There's nothing else we could do. In two days, this whole town and neighborhood will be torn down and we'll just have to move on."

"I just want to do something... Baby carriage at two o'clock!"

"I see it," Comet see's a baby carriage in the game. He quickly dodged it just in time. He continued with the conversation with Spike when he got his focus back. "Spike, saving the town isn't a game, its real life. And real life can't always win."

Comet let go of the wheel seeing that he won the game. Two words were blinking on the screen saying YOU WIN. Comet got off the seat and the two walked out of the arcade.

"I mean, I could win Runaway Bus every time I play it," Comet continued. "But that's because it's a game."

"I guess," Spike said sadly.

"Hey, come on, you did your best," Comet patted him on the shoulder.

Later that day, Spike was walking alone in town. He saw the buildings already sold. There were even signs on the windows saying they were. Each store and house he passed was sold. He went to the school to see if it was sold. Sure enough it was. He spotted Pipsqueak and The Crusaders by the flag pole on their knees looking at something.

"Hey, guys," Spike said to them.

"Hey, Spike," Sweetie Belle sadly said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just came to see our names we carved on the cement floor when this school was built," Applebloom said.

"Yeah, we even made our hand prints on it," Scootaloo showed Spike.

Their names were drawn and hand printed underneath it.

"Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Pip..." Spike read noticing that Pipsqueak's name wasn't finished. He had to ask why. "Pip?"

"Yeah, after they finished with their name and I was about to draw mine, Mr. Discord saw us and he chased us off," Pipsqueak explain.

"I always thought that made it cooler," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, we figured that it will be there forever," Applebloom and the others got up. "But after they tear down this school and the town, I highly doubt no one will even remember."

They walked off heading back home. Spike continued walking through town getting one good look at it before it tears down. He decide to head to _Sugarcube Corner_. He went inside seeing boxes around the place. He also saw Mr. Cake sitting on the ground leaning against the wall by the counter.

"Hi, Mr. Cake," Spike said to him.

"Look, Spike," Mr. Cake points at the counter. Spike saw three names, he saw Mr. Cake's name on top. "The bottom name is my grandpa, he owned the store before I did. After he passed away he gave the store to my dad, his name is the middle one. After that, I started to work with him and he said to me 'Cake, one of these days Sugarcube Corner is going to be your shop. When the years went by and after he retired, he passed it on to me. That was the proudest day of my life."

"Wow," Spike said sitting beside him. "Who were you going to pass it onto next?"

"My son," Mr. Cake answered. "But I guess now that won't happen."

"Because they're gonna tear down your shop?"

"...Yeah," Mr. Cake choked as a single tear ran down across his face. "I wanted to make my son work here one day just to let him feel what I felt. But that won't happen now."

He started to cry and got up.

"Excuse me, Spike," Mr. Cake headed into the kitchen where he could cry alone.

Spike stay seated taking one last look of the place. After awhile, Spike headed back home. When he entered he saw the picture frames was down and half of the furniture was gone. He saw Shining Armor taking down the pictures.

"Hey, Shining Armor," Spike said.

"Hey, Spike," he said without looking back at him.

"How's Granny Smith doing?"

"Still in jail."

"I thought you were going to keep her in there for one night."

"She keeps trying to break out. I wish I could let her go, but I don't make the rules, the law does."

* * *

In jail, Granny Smith was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She was trying to cut the bars open with a miniature saw she hid. Flash walked up to her telling her to hand it over. She did as she was told. After Flash left he could hear Granny Smith drilling something in her cell. Flash took a deep breath and rolled his eyes as he went back to her.

* * *

"Forth time we had to put her back," Shining Armor said to him.

Spike headed upstairs seeing Twilight and Velvet putting their stuff away in boxes.

"Hi, mom," Spike said. "Have you seen Dad around?"

"I think he's in your room packing your stuff," Velvet answered.

"What?" Spike cried out rushing to his room.

He bust it open seeing all his stuff packed in boxes. He saw Night Light putting Spike's action figures and comic books in a box.

"Dad, what are you doing!" Spike rushes to a random box opening it. He grabs his belongings out of the box. "We haven't sold the house yet!"

"It's only a matter of short time now, everyone else is sold," Night Light stops packing and sat in a chair. "Chrysalis owns the whole town except the neighborhood."

"This blows," Spike sat on his bed. He notice that his blankets was packed along with his stuff.

"I know it's hard for you," Night Light said searching through his belongings. He took out an old photograph book his father gave him back in the eighteen hundreds. "Hey, this might cheer you up. Have I ever told you that my grandpa was like you back in the 1890's? Back then there was the apple incident."

"The apple incident?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike, the apple incident," Night Light told him a story. "Back in 1890, my grandpa told me a story about how he saved the town and his neighborhood. Back then they paid taxes to the British Crown to provide tobacco, meats, vegetables, and fruits. Until one day the taxes were raised. They added a nickel on every apple there is making the whole town in a rampage."

"What happen?" Spike asked.

"The apple incident, Spike," Night Light continued. "My grandpa fought on this very street. Soldiers were sent to arrest them by order of the governor, Von Salis!"

He showed a picture of a woman in a red suit. She almost looked like Chrysalis Spike saw on the huge TV.

"Von Salis!" Spike was surprised.

"I wonder if she's any relations?" Night Light asked himself. "Anyway, Von Salis sent her men to go and fought my grandpa. As they saw what was becoming to the town, they saw that they were fighting back. Vegetable carts as barricades and saw the folks fighting back whatever they had. So they use apples and throw it at them, it hurts if you got thrown at one. The British surrendered, and my grandpa and the folks in town save their homeland. And that's why in this town we have the greatest apples that ever made. Although there was that one time when they accidentally put applesauce in chilly, very juicy."

"Dad, Did that actually happen?" Spike asked him.

"'Course it happened, I sliced it up and put it in the sandwich."

"No, Dad, Don't you see?" Spike hopped out of bed. "This is our answer!"

"Yes! Yes, Spike!" Night Light stood up. "Juicy apple flavor made in jelly! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"No, Dad, the apple incident," Spike said pacing around the room. "If that battle took place in town, then the town and neighborhood should be a national landmark!"

"Well, if that's true, then maybe there should be a document of it," Night Light said.

"Then maybe I can find it," Spike continued pacing. "We still got two days. I can show the document to Celestia and the mayor, and they stop the bulldozers. They couldn't tear down the town and this place. Pipsqueak and the Crusaders can still have their names carved on the cement, Mr. Cake and Rarity can still have his shop, and we and the other neighbors can still live here just like before. Nothing will change! Dad what ever you do, don't sell the house. I'm gonna track down that document and save Equestria."

"You're a bold kid, Spike," Night Light said. "I'm with you all the way, but you better hurry before the bulldozers tear down the town and our home."

After the day was over, Spike was planning on how to find the document. He stayed up all night doing his history and math. History for finding the document, and math for how much time he has left. He has about tow more days left until the town is gone. If Spike did his math right, they would start tearing down at 7:00 a.m. in the morning in less than two days. He went outside and head to town getting Comet. He then heard Chrysalis on TV echoing across Equestria.

"_Change is good, I've seen the future,"_ she said echoing across town. _"And the future is in the eye."_

The video was gone and went back counting days until the town gets destroyed.

**3 days  
Until**

**Construction Begins**

It changes the days into a timer counting down.

**48:59:59  
Until  
Construction Begins**


	9. The Search For The Document

Chapter 9 (Part 2 of 4)  
The Search For The Document

"So, the car shops are going to be place here where building will get torn down, right?" Mr. Dash said playing with the model town. Him and Mr. Changeling was hanging out in the basement.

"That's right, Mr. Dash," Mr. Changeling said texting on his phone.

"And we split the money, right?" Mr. Dash asked again.

"Only if you sign this contract, and then we will," Mr. Changeling puts his phone away and pulls out a twenty page contract out of his suit and handed it to Mr. Dash.

"And there's no funny business in it, right?" Mr. Dash asked again scanning through the pages.

"Come on, what do I look like to you? A cheapskate?" Mr. Changeling handed him his pen. "Just sign the contract and things will work out."

Mr. Dash set the contract down on a table flipping to a page where he fills out his name. Just before he wrote his name, he stops himself.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Mr. Changeling said getting impatient.

"Just thinking on second thoughts here," Mr. Dash answered. "The people in town, they're not going to go broke or thrown out in the streets or anything, right?"

"I'm not that heartless, you know me. Now sign," Mr. Changeling slides the contract towards him.

Mr. Dash began to write his name in cursive. After he was done, the deal was made.

"Beautiful, Mr. Dash," Mr. Changeling said. "Once this town goes down and rebuild, you and your daughter will be owning over fifty car shops in the country."

"And nobody will get poor or anything, right?" Mr. Dash asked.

"You ask a lot of question, my careless friend," Mr. Changeling wraps his arm around his shoulders. "Belive me, everything is on good hands."

In town, Spike and Comet was walking down the streets discussing on how they could find the document. Comet wasn't thrilled, but he wanted to spend time with Spike one last time before the town is gone.

"Let me get this straight," Comet said. "You found out that there's a document saying that this place is a national landmark?"

"That's right," Spike said. "And if we find the document, we can show it to the mayor, Celestia, and Chrysalis making them believe that this town shouldn't be torn down."

"Spike, even if we did find the document, it'll take ages to find something like that."

"I know, which is why I might know someone who can help us. You in?"

Comet moaned, but accepted his offer.

"Fine, I'm in," Comet shook his hand. "But if we're going to meet Chrysalis, we got to play it cool. Letting her know that we mean business."

"I'll keep a reminder of that," Spike said.

"And we're going to track down this document in the next..." Comet looked at the huge TV screen in town reading what it says.

**46:19:06  
Until  
Construction Begins**

"Forty-six hours and nineteen minutes," Comet finished his sentence still looking at the screen. "Should be plenty of time."

Spike appreciate Comet coming along with him on this adventure of his. They started to wait for a bus when Rainbow Dash came by.

"Hey, guys," she said to them.

"Oh, look, it's the traitor," Comet said.

"Comet!" Spike yelled at him.

"It's okay, Spike, I deserved it," Dash said to him. "I just came by to tell you guys that I'm sorry for going against you like this."

"That's okay, because we found a way how we can save the town," Spike said.

"_IF_ we can save the town," Comet corrected him still thinking this was stupid.

"Did you apologies to the others?" Spike asked.

"Just a few, they took it well actually," Dash said. "Except for Pinkie, she was feeling down a bit."

"That's not good," Comet said.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, can you lend us some money for the bus ride?" Spike asked.

"Well, since my dad is going to be richer than Celestia, at least I could do is give you two a couple of cash," Rainbow Dash took out two twenties out of her pocket and gave it to them.

"Thanks," They both said.

The bus finally came. The bus stops and opens the door for them. Cranky Doodle was the bus driver surprising the three.

"Cranky Doodle? What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Since the school is going bye-bye, might as well start a new job," he said in a cranky tone. "Now are you coming or not, I'm on a tight schedule."

"Bye, Rainbow Dash," Spike said waving goodbye to her.

"Good luck saving the town you two," Dash said to them.

As they got on, they sat in a seat and continued talking. Cranky Doodle drove off and headed to where they were heading.

"You still didn't tell me where we're going," Comet said.

"Where going to the one person who might know where the document is, Mr. Discord," Spike said making Comet in shock.

"The evil slash crazy teacher?" Comet said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he's the only one who knows a lot more history than we do," Spike explained. "I know he'll help us."

(At Discord's House)

"I can't help you," Mr. Discord said to them working on the computer while eating donuts. "I would like to help you, but it'll take hours to find a document like that."

"Please, Mr. Discord, it'll be great if you help someone for a change," Spike said, reasoning with him.

"Look, Spike, I have a lot of work to do for the next semester," Discord said. "Now if you don't mind."

"I know what I did to you, but if you help us now you'll become a hero to the town."

"Like I would care about a town who doesn't care about me?"

"If we don't do something, Rarity's shop will be closed for good and she won't sell any of her clothes she made, and Applejack's family will have to move out selling their apples somewhere else."

"I will call the police if you don't leave soon."

"Equestria High, this neighborhood you live in..."

"The Arcade, the skating park," Comet filled in.

"Please, I am very busy!" Discord cried out as he took a large bite of a donut.

"Sugarcube Corner," Spike added, notice he ate the donuts that was made from Mrs. Cake.

"Sugarcube Corner?" Comet asked, not sure why Discord would care for that place.

"What did you say?" Discord asked lowering his glasses.

"Oh, you know, Sugarcube Corner," Spike continued. "Where, Mrs. Cake bakes her goods."

He winks at Comet finally knowing what was going on.

"Oh- OH! Riiiiight~, Sugar Corner, it's a shame that their selling their home and shop," Comet said.

"Their getting rid of the baking store?" Discord asked as he stops working on his computer.

"Yeah, all those donuts you like will be gone forever," Spike said grabbing a donut and waves it around his face.

"Yeah, sir, no more baking goods," Comet said.

"They can't do that, no one can make donuts like Mr. and Mrs. Cake does," Discord said seeing the two nodding their heads agreeing with him. "I mean, I tried everyplace there is and no other donuts are better than Sugarcube Corner, and Chrysalis is just going to take that away from me? It's just... savage!"

"I know. But hey, what are you going to do?" Spike said as he walks off.

"Yeah, like you said, who cares about this town," Comet walks off with Spike.

They kept walking as they waited for Discord to stop them.

"Wait a minute you two!" Discord cried out. They were right, looking at each other with grins on their faces. "You wanna find that document? Then let's get to work."

Later, Discord was typing as fast as he could on the computer looking for the document. Discord was sweating as he looked into websites and google sites. Spike and Comet fed him donuts as he kept working. An hour went by keeping up the pace, finally they manage to find a website about documents back in 1890's. All they had to do is wait for it to load.

"As soon as this baby finish loading, it'll tell us the location of the document you're looking for," Discord said leaning back against the chair crossing his arms.

A loud ding was made in the computer. Spike saw a screen telling him where to find it. He looks through it seeing if he could find the answer and reading out loud.

"The location of the document you are looking for is..." Spike scrolls down one last time and found the answer. "...Unknown."

They all moaned. They waisted their time finding the document and it was all for nothing.

"I'm sorry boys," Discord said turning his computer off.

"It's okay," Spike said sadly.

"You did your best, Mr. D," Comet patted him on the back.

They walked out of the house leaving Discord depressed. The two young boys saw that it was almost nighttime. The sun was setting over the houses.

"Don't worry, Spike," Comet said as the two walks back home. "I'm sure it's somewhere."

"I just want to do a good thing, you know," Spike said.

"Hang on a minute, boys!" Discord cried out running to them. He catches his breath and told them the good news. "I may not found the document, but I know someone else who might help you. See, she's a bit of a nut, but I know she has what you two are looking for."

"And where might she be?" Comet asked.

A stormy day was raining hard on them. Lightning struck spooking the two. They were at a building called _City Morgue_. This made them even more scared.

"The City Morgue?" Comet asked. "What would a document be doing here where dead bodies are kept?"

"You don't know? This is where they also keep old newspapers and files," Spike answered. "Meaning that people died here back in the 1890's might have a history or two."

"I didn't sign up for this," Comet turns around walking off in the rain.

"Come, it's for the town and neighborhood," Spike convinced him.

"Alright fine, but you go in first," Comet said to him.

They walked in the building looking for the lady that works here. They searched around the building not seeing her, not even another person that works here. They try a random room, the room they choose was filled with corpses with blankets covering their whole body.

"Spike, I don't like this one bit," Comet said, scared that their were dead people around him.

Suddenly they heard a moan. Spike and Comet quickly turned to a dead corpse rising up from the dead. They gasp as they saw it fighting against the blanket. As it finally threw it on the ground, it was Zecora who was happy to see Spike and Comet.

"Hello, little children," she said to them.

"Zecora? You work here?" Spike asked.

"Yes, indeed I do," Zecora answered. "I was taking a nap when you two came in. I couldn't help myself but I wanted to scare you two just for the fun, I mean it is my job to scare people who comes into this place. But anyways, what can I do for you two?"

Later they walked down the hallway. Spike explained Zecora about the document and she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The apple incident is real, so is the document you seek," Zecora said leading them into the file room filled with cabinets and cabinets in the wall. "Let me just search for the newspapers and the name of Twilight's ancestors."

She opens a cabinet revealing a dead corpse. Spike and Comet gasped.

"Oops. Wrong cabinet," Zecora said closing it back. She saw Comet fainted back out cold. Zecora found the filing cabinet with the letters A through M and began searching through it. "Let's see, it would begin with the letter A which should be... Here it is! Apple incident!"

Later on, they entered her office discussing about the apple incident.

"The apple incident is real," Zecora said looking through the file. It was filled with newspapers and information. "Article said that the document you are looking for was sign by a man who saved the town."

"That must be my dad's grandpa," Spike said.

"Now I don't have the document but according to this, the document you are looking for is in this address," Zecora leans in forward right at Spike's face. "66613 River Side Highway."

"We don't have a highway though," Comet spoke.

"That's why it's near a city not too far from here," Zecora brighten their day up.

"Thanks, the address is all we needed, come on, Comet," Spike said rushing out of the room. followed by Comet who went with him.

After that they headed back to town and took a bus, with the same bus driver. As they enter the bus they saw Cranky Doodle still grumpy.

"Can you take us to River Side Highway?" Spike asked.

"Don't talk to the driver while the bus is in motion," Cranky Doodle said to them.

"But the bus isn't in motion," Comet corrected him.

"Now it is," Cranky jerk the stick to drive and headed on where they were heading. "Get behind the yellow line."

Spike and Comet did as they were told. They never saw Cranky Doodle this cranky before, probably because the town was going to get torn down. Later they went into the city and out on the highway. Spike was counting the address they were going to.

"66610... 66611... 66612, we're close, Comet," Spike said to him.

They could see the next address coming up at the front. When they spotted the place where the document is kept they slowly turn they happy faces into a sad one. Huge buildings came behind the hills. There were walls surrounding the university. After the bus stops, they got off and realize that the building was a university.

"Welcome to CYS University boys," Cranky Doodle said to them. "Where Chrysalis controls the place, also know as the principal."

He drove off leaving the boys breathless. They heard she controlled the business and principal of this school.

"CYS University?" Comet asked.

"Chrysalis has the documents?" Spike asked Comet.

"Well this isn't good," Comet said. "We're ten years old and people here that are older than us won't take us seriously."

"Come on, maybe a person who works here will help us," Spike said to him. "I'm sure they'll let us see Chrysalis."

* * *

"You can't see Ms. Chrysalis," a security officer in a dark suit said to them. He didn't pay any attention to them, he was looking through papers and the computer.

They were inside the main building where they check in. It was fancy and sweet looking, it was also expensive just the way the place looked.

"Can you tell her that we're from Equestria?" Spike asked.

"Ms. Chrysalis is unavailable right now," the officer said.

"Can we make an appointment?" Comet asked.

"Ms. Chrysalis doesn't take appointments," the officer said.

Spike and Comet looked at each other, knowing that he won't let them see her. Then they had an idea that they were both thinking.

"Sorry to bother you," Spike said walking off.

"We'll be leaving then," Comet to him.

The security officer was still ignoring them as they walked towards the entrance. They quickly headed into the hallways without him noticing. After they got away, they headed outside seeing many buildings around them. It was huge, like an amusement park only with no rides. They walked across the field and notice that there were security cameras all over the place looking at them.

"Comet, they're looking at us," Spike said looking at the cameras.

"They're probably not watching," Comet said.

They entered a building. They looked around the place and notice a door was open. They took a peek inside and saw the security room filled with TVs watching the whole place. They could see a security camera in the security room and saw themselves on TV.

"This is creeping me out, Comet," Spike said. "Let's find Chrysalis and get out of here."

They kept checking every building only finding students and teachers. The officer back at the front entrance was looking through the papers when the phone rang.

"Yes, sir?" he answered.

"_Eric, there are two boys running around my university,"_ a woman said on the phone.

On the other line was Chrysalis in her desk fiddling with a pen. She watches Spike and Comet on a small screen playing on the surface of her desk. She swipes it to the side closing it and walks over to her window looking outside.

"Why did you let them in without my permission?" Chrysalis continued with her conversation.

"_S-S-Sir, I-I assure to you,"_ Eric stuttered shaking his voice. _"I-I thought I-"_

"Go get them and bring them to my office," Chrysalis said walking back into her desk. She swipes the screen on the table back to Spike and Comet. "Go easy on them though, we don't want anything bad happen to our new comers now do we."

Later on, Spike and Comet was caught by Eric the security officer. He was carrying them holding onto their collar shirts as he headed straight to Chrysalis's office. As they entered her officer, they saw her standing up straight with her hands behind her back. She looks at the two with calm eyes, but they were still scared of what might happen next.

"Are these the two boys you met before?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes, sir," Eric answered setting the boys back down.

"Did they cause any trouble when you captured them?"

"No, sir."

"Did anything else happen when you captured these two?" Chrysalis walks up to the boys looking down at them.

"No, sir."

"No, sir. No, sir," Chrysalis said repeating what he said. She went up to Eric and continued to ask questions. "You're a great officer, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Eric said feeling proud.

"The only person who makes sure everything is secured."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir," Chrysalis repeated him again as she walks over to the window looking outside. "Tell me, if you're just doing your job, why can't you do it right?"

"Sir?" Eric asked with his guard down.

"You are the head of security, aren't you?" Chrysalis turns to him.

"Sir, yes, sir," Eric got back standing still.

"Aren't you suppose to notice by now that these two were running around my place as if this was a playground to them?" Chrysalis said changing her tone.

"Sir, yes, sir," Eric started to sweat.

"Sir? Sir? Is that all you can say is 'Sir'?" Chrysalis asked marching straight at him getting into his face yelling at him. "Do I look like a sir to you?! Do I look like a male?!"

"No, si- I mean, No, ma'am!" Eric said shaking.

"There he goes again," Chrysalis said to the boys and back to Eric. "I want you to go back to what job you're doing and do it right! Otherwise I'll send you there myself if I have to! Might as well check around the place to make sure no other kids are running around the place! Do I make myself clear, sir? Mister Yes, Sir! Sir?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Eric saluted her and ran back to his job.

Chrysalis closes the door behind him and looks back at the boys. She saw them with eyes widen and was frightened of her.

"Now, then," Chrysalis spoke in a calm voice but wasn't smiling. "Before you say anything, I need to tell you something."

She walks over to Spike and looks down at him. Spike was about to cry seeing her that mad, he scooted back a bit. Chrysalis grabs him on the shoulder and the next.

"You, young man..." Chrysalis said to him. Without warning, she picks him up and swings him around as she laughed like a school girl. When she stops she started to hug him, snuggling him to death. "...ARE THE CUTEST LITTLE CHILD I HAVE EVER SEEN!~~~"

Spike was shocked. At first he thought she was going to do something bad to him, but this seemed a lot worse for him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Spike begged trying to escape.

"How old are you? Twelve? Eleven?" Chrysalis asked as she was face to face at Spike.

"I'm ten, lady!" Spike answered as he put his hood over his head.

"Are you blushing? Can I see how you blush?" Chrysalis asked trying to pull the hood back.

"No, you can't see me blush!" Spike begged fighting her.

She finally pulled his hood back and saw him turned bright red. She took a moment looking at him seeing him really shy.

"THAT IS SO ADORABLE!" Chrysalis swayed Spike left to right adoring him. "I love how you blush!"

Comet was standing there watching her treating Spike like a lost puppy. He started to get jealous over him.

"Hey, what about me?" Comet cried out, wanting action of what Spike is going through.

Chrysalis finally notices him and puts Spike down. She walks up to him and squats down to his level.

"And of course, you're the cutest thing I ever seen!" Chrysalis pinched his cheek.

"Thing?" Comet was heart broken. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"A person who forgot to offer candy to my new comers," Chrysalis randomly held put candy in front of him.

"Lady, you are forgiven!" Comet said happily as he took the whole bowl.

After awhile, they settled down discuss why were the two boys were doing in the first place. Spike and Comet was sitting in comfy chairs in front of her desk. Comet couldn't speak, he was scoffing down the candy bowl.

"Forgive my employees, they take their jobs seriously," Chrysalis said sitting behind her desk. "And I'm sorry how I reacted to you earlier, I just love children of your age."

"I get that a lot," Spike said remembering the time of moments when Twilight's friends adores him.

"But, now that we're settled, why don't you explain to me why you came here?" Chrysalis leans forward. She puts her hands up and cuffed them together resting her chin upon it.

"Well, since you seem so nice and generous, I was hoping you wouldn't tear down my town; Equestria," Spike said.

"Yes, the place I'm going to tear down, I'm sorry I have to do such an awful thing,but it's like I always said, 'Out with the old, in with the new'."

"Right, actually we heard that it was a national landmark, we're looking for a document that says that the apple incident took place there."

"I heard about the apple incident," Chrysalis sat back up leaning back against the chair.

"And my neighbor Zecora said that the document was here, if the document is here maybe you could tell us where it is, and hopefully you can stop the construction."

"I'm flattered that you're doing, I heard a boy who stand out saving his town," Chrysalis stood out of her chair and walked over to Spike. "Would that boy be you?"

"Yes, so if you could show us the document, you can stop the bulldozers and build the construction somewhere else. If that's okay with you, of course," Spike said sheepishly.

"I would like to give you the document and stop the construction," Chrysalis said leaning in front of him. "In fact, I had my people look into that and would you know what they found? Nothing."

"What?" Spike said with a small gasp.

"They looked through the computers and search for the history about it," Chrysalis continued walking over behind Spike. "The whole thing was just a myth; a make believe. And I'm sure that you and your friend search for the document on the computer too, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But, what?" Chrysalis said as she walks over her desk. She double tap on her desk popping up a hologram screen going through histories of the 1800's. Spike was impressed, and Comet stops eating and was amazed what he was seeing. "You see, boys, I too love the past and the stories back in the day. I tried to search many websites about the apple incident and still couldn't find nothing."

She closes the screen and went back to her desk.

"Now, again, I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing," she continued. "But the document doesn't exist. Now, is there anything else you like to talk about?"

"I got one," Comet raised his hand setting the candy bowl down. "What if I told you I don't buy your story?"

Chrysalis chuckled as she pushes a big red button under her desk.

"Security," she said.

Just like that Comet was thrown out of the building while Spike was escorted out by Chrysalis.

"Do come by anytime you want to see me," Chrysalis said to him cheerfully.

After she let Spike out, she went back inside closing the doors behind her. Comet stood up rubbing his butt massaging it getting his comfort back.

"How come I get thrown out and you didn't?" Comet asked, still rubbing.

"Because I'm not the type of guy who goes into Bad Ass mode," Spike answered.

They walk to the bus stop and decided to head home thinking of some other way to save the town. Well, Spike anyway. Meanwhile, Chrysalis watches the boys enter the bus and took off. She took her phone out and called Mr. Changeling. After he answered, she immediately talk to him.

"Mr. Changeling, I just had an interesting conversation with two young boy," she said to him. "A stubborn boy who looks aggressive and gets distracted easily, and another boy who has spikey green hair that's really shy and filled with confidants. I thought he was cute looking. Know anything about them?"

At Rainbow Dash's basement, Mr. Changeling was talking to her on his phone while Mr. Dash was playing Godzilla at his model town.

"Hang on one sec, hey Dash!" Mr. Changeling stops Mr. Dash from playing his model. "You know any kids who looks aggressive and has spikey green hair?"

Mr. Dash shrugs his shoulders and continued playing his toys.

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone like that," Mr. Changeling answered. "But I could've sworn I saw someone with green hair the other day, but I promise you, boss, if I see anything like that I'll let you know. I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"_Well, they asked about a document. The document that took place at Equestria about the apple incident,"_ Chrysalis continued through the phone.

"You mean the document that could ruin our plan to destroy this town?" Mr. Changeling asked. "What are you so worried about? The document the security box in your office, I also got the key for it. Those brats will never get to it."

"_You mean brat, I don't want you to call the kid with the green hair a brat,"_ Chrysalis said to him angrily. _"He's too innocent to be called a brat!"_

"Hey, calm down, I'll remember that, but I'm telling you those kids will never know where the key is nor where it goes to," Mr. Changeling continued. "By then, this town will go down."

He hung up and continued watching Mr. Dash acting show. As for Spike and Comet, nighttime came. Comet was spending the night at Spike's house. They were in the kitchen in their pajamas getting a glass of milk before bed. They continued discussing about the document.

"Look, Spike, I believe that the document exist and all, but let's just face it," Comet said to him. "You've seen Chrysalis technology, we're going against a genius who's smarter than you."

"And that's suppose to stop me from saving the town?" Spike ignored his negativity as he walks into the living room.

"I'm just saying, it's impossible to find the document," Comet continued.

Spike heard the phone rang. He quickly answered it before Comet could go on about giving up.

"Hello?" Spike answered.

"_The document you are searching for exist,"_ a deep voice said into the phone.

"What, who is-"

"_A man name Mr. Changeling who is working with Chrysalis has a key to the box,"_ the mysterious voice continued. _"In the box lies the document that you and your friend are searching for."_

"Who is this," Spike demanded.

"_Call me... Mare Do Well,"_ he said.

"Did he said 'Mare Do Well'?" Comet asked. "He's a famous hero in the comic book series: _The Mysterious Mare Do Well_!"

"Is this true?" Spike asked the mysterious person. "Because if it is, I'm like your biggest fan!"

"_Focus! Here's what you need to do first,"_ Mare Do Well continued. _"His adress is _( )_. once there you have to find him. He carries the key around his neck, find a way to snatch the key. Once you attend the key, I'll contact you for further instructions."_

Mare Do Well hung up. Spike puts the phone up and looks at Comet.

"Man, that was some freaky shit," Comet said taking a drink of his milk. "I'm back in the game, what's the plan?"

"Well, if what Mare Do Well says is true, then I guess we begin with the address," Spike said walking upstairs. "We'll wait till we see Mr. Changeling."

"Right," Comet followed him up.

"Then, we follow him until he's alone and steal the key," Spike continued as he walks down the hallway.

"Gotcha," Comet said.

"After we attend the key, we'll have to sneak back in CYS University and find the box," Spike entered his room followed by Comet.

"Okay," Comet said as he set up his sleeping bag up.

"Once we unlock the box, we grab the document, show it to the mayor, and live happily ever after," Spike said getting in bed.

"Sure, but, Spike, this seems complicated," Comet said.

"I know, but we have to do it, Comet," Spike said. "We just need the right equipment for the job."

"Well, I heard rumors that someone in the city could help us," Comet said. "She's like a spy, but doesn't use the gadgets. But whatever the cost, she can help us get that document."

"Great, let's head over to the place and save the town," Spike said turning off the lights.

Spike and Comet now has a plan ahead of them. How did Mare Do Well knew this information? How will the boys get the key from Mr. Changeling? Their adventure was just getting started. But they weren't the only one's who was trying to save the town and neighborhood. Their were others too who wants to stop the construction.

Night Light went into Shining Armor's room waking him up. Shining jump when he woke up. He saw his dad leaning over him.

"What is it, Dad?" Shining Armor asked him moaning as he was half sleeping.

"How would you like to become a town hero?" Night Light asked making his son wide awake.

"How do I become a hero?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Easy, we'll have a meeting tomorrow in the living room," Night Light continued. "I already contact Mr. Cake, so bring whatever friend you can trust on. Were going to save this neighborhood."

"I thought Spike was doing that," Shining Armor said.

"He is, but I might know how to stop the bulldozers," Night Light said with a grin.

In jail, Granny Smith was laying in bed. The lights went off on her. She got out of bed slowly making sure she didn't wake the other prisoners. She sticks her hand in the pillow pulling out a silver spoon. She walks over to the poster on the wall and lifts it up revealing an unfinished hole in on the wall. She began to dig her way till she reaches the end on the other side.

As for Mr. Dash, he started to have second thoughts on about the deal. Was it worth it? Did he did the right thing for his baby girl and him? He decided to look through the contract he signed. He didn't bother reading it when he signed it, but the feeling inside of him told him he should've read it first. He flips page to page scanning through.

Spike and Comet, Night Light and other friends, Granny Smith, and Mr. Dash. Whatever plan they had, they have to make it fast. For all they know, time was ticking.

**24 Hours  
Until  
Construction Begins**


	10. The Kids In Black

Chapter 10 (Part 3 of 4)  
The Kids In Black

The Next morning, Spike and Comet was in the city at the docks. They were searching for the woman Comet was talking about last night. She was their last chance of helping them get the document.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Comet?" Spike asked

"This is the address she gave," Comet said holding up a paper.

They cut around a corner leading them into an alleyway. There was spray paints writing on the walls and trash cans were over filling. Spike didn't feel safe around the place, but Comet ignored the scenery and kept going.

"How do you know she'll help us?" Spike asked.

"Because that what she does, Spike, she helps people," Comet answered. "I mean, that's how the legend goes."

They stop at a steel door. It was old and rusted. Comet knocked on the door. The way he knock made a loud banging sound. There was no answer.

"Maybe she's not home," Spike said.

"What does this button do?" Comet asked. He points to a button that said _Do Not Push! This Means You!_ right beside the door.

"I don't know if you should push that," Spike said warning him.

"Come on, what could happen," Comet pushes the button.

A red light was blinking making buzzing sounds above the door. Suddenly Spike and Comet was capture in a net underneath them. The the net took them up lightning fast. As they stop they were dangling in the net. Then a secret door on the wall opens revealing someone they knew. It was Daring Do.

"Holly shit!" Comet cried out. "You're Daring Do!"

"The Daring Do?!" Spike cried out.

"The one and only," she said crossing her arms. "Now which one of you touched my button?"

Spike and Comet looked at each other. They fought and struggle so they could answer her question. Spike pulled Comet back, but Comet pulled Spike's hoodie. As they finally stop they answered her question.

"Me!" they both said.

Later they entered the building with Daring Do. Inside was a mess. Maps were hanging on the wall, trash was scattered, a computer that was old and covered with dust, and a clean desk where she writes her books. There were stacks of books beside her desk, about eighteen books. there was no windows or any other doors beside the one they entered and the one they're about to enter. They went to the other room. When Daring Do flips a switch, lights turned on and the boys saw all kind of gadgets that was in the room.

"I thought you said she doesn't have gadgets," Spike said to Comet.

"I said she doesn't _use_ gadgets," Comet corrected him.

"Okay, boys, if you're gonna save your town then you'll need some proper equipment," Daring Do said picking out the gadgets for them.

"Question? How come you have gadgets, when you're an adventurer?" Spike asked.

"Good question," she said still picking out the tools. "I only save these for other people so they can use it incase they needed something dangerous. And you can't take gadgets on an adventure for lost cities or artifacts, it would be too silly for my books."

"Understandable," Spike said.

"Here's what you need," Daring Do placed a few equipment for the boys.

There was a small satellite dish and a box plugged in, binoculars, walkie talkies, a grappling hook, a watch, two disguise mustaches, and a belt for holding their equipment.

"Let me go over some things before you take them," Daring Do said showing what these tools can do. "This miniature satellite dish can let you hear people from far of places, phone conversations, and other things you could come up with. These binoculars can zoom in about ten miles and also night-vision. The grappling hook is just a back up but I bet you can figure something out when you need to escape. Walkie talkies are always important for when you need to talk to your partner when you two are separate. And finally this watch is for when to tell time, tells you how much time you have left, and of course it glows in the dark. And it all fits in a single belt, just make sure you two put in your suits."

"Suits?" Comet asked.

"Can't go anywhere with equipment without a fancy suit," Daring Do said.

"Thanks," Spike said as she gave them the belts.

"Do they come in any other color?" Comet asked.

"Black or pink," Daring Do said.

"We'll take black," Comet said refusing the pink belt.

"I just notice something," Spike said seeing a remote control car on the wall. "What is this for?"

"Distractions," she answered.

"Why would we need that?" Comet asked.

"You never know," Spike said.

"Whatever you say, Spike," Comet rolled his eyes as the two gets ready to put on the suits.

The open a worn out wardrobe seeing all black suits in different sizes. They two the small ones and put it one. They put on their shoes, their ties, their watches, their belts, and for the finishing touches, black sunglasses. They walked outside following Daring Do beginning their own adventure.

"Alright, the town and neighborhood is counting on you," Daring Do said to them. "Good luck, boys."

Daring Do leans in giving Comet kiss on the cheek. Comet jumps and fainted smiling. Spike and Daring Do was surprised by what just happen.

"Comet?" Spike said to him making sure he was okay.

Later they were walking in the city heading to the bus stop. They were walking together at the same time like they were working with the FBI. They stop at the bus stop seeing the bus come by. As it stop, the doors open and without warning, Twilight bumped into them. They all fell down and was surprised to see her in the city.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Spike asked as he got up.

"I was taking a walk in the city," she answered.

"Really? And why?" Comet asked.

"Because I wanted to take one last look of the place," she answered again. "By the way, why are you two wearing suits at a time like this?"

"Saving the town, sis," Spike said putting his sunglasses back on.

"Let's roll, Spike," Comet said as they got on the bus.

"Hang on, you two," Twilight stops them. "If you want my advise, lose the sunglasses."

She left and continued walking down the streets. The two took their sunglasses off. The bus took off and was heading to the next stop. Spike took the paper out with the address Mare Do Well gave them. It wasn't long but they found the address.

"This is the place, Comet," Spike said.

They saw the address and Mr. Changeling walking out of the building. They lean against the window, they knew it was him. Spike pulled the lever above them so Cranky Doodle could stop the bus, but he didn't. Spike rushes over to him telling him to stop.

"Cranky Doodle, can you open the door?" Spike asked. "We need to get out really bad!"

"We gotta follow that guy!" Comet begged. "He's got a key!"

"The bus stops about five more miles," Cranky Doodle said ignoring them.

The two watches Mr. Changeling heading to the opposite direction. He almost disappeared when Spike pulled the handle opening the door.

"Hey!" Cranky cried out seeing the two jump out. He sighed and kept on driving. "Pesky kids."

The two saw Mr. Changeling about a mile away. Spike took out his binoculars and zooms in where Mr. Changeling was heading. He entered a bar, Spike could see what building he entered. Him and Comet ran to the bar and notice a sign on it. It read _NO ONE UNDER 21_.

"Uh, Spike, we're way under twenty-one," Comet said.

"Maybe we can get around back," Spike said.

They head to the back alley and put on their fake mustaches. Comet gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Nobody is going to fall for this, Spike," Comet said.

"There has to be some clothes we can put on inside," Spike said. "Other wise they'll think we're midgets."

Inside was Mr. Changeling in a table with a woman. Also, there was smokers, drinkers, and a small band playing jazzy music. Spike and Comet came in with waiter suits on and fake mustaches. Comet's hair was comb back making him look fancy. The two walked over to an empty table pretending to clean up. They watch Mr. Changeling talking, but couldn't hear what he was saying.

They quickly got under the table and began setting up gadgets. They unbuckle their belts, Spike took out the satellite dish and Comet took out the small box plugging the satellite in. He then put on headphones and Spike points the satellite out of the table. Comet could hear static.

"Got it!" he whispered hearing their conversation.

"What are they saying?" Spike asked.

At the other table, Mr. Changeling was talking to his woman.

"So, is the key safe?" she asked.

"Course it is, sweetheart," Mr. Changeling said as he took a drink of his beer. He then took the key out of his suit wearing it as a necklace. "I got it right here."

"Well, that's good," she said smoking. "We don't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"A key! Their talking about a key!" Comet whispered to Spike.

"Maybe its the key Mare Do Well was talking about," Spike asked.

Comet accidentally drops the box and it switched to transmit. Mr. Changeling voice was echoing loudly into the speakers.

"_Don't worry about the key,"_ he said in the speakers.

Mr. Changeling and the other folks stopped what they were doing and asked themselves about a key.

"The hell is going on!" Mr. Changeling cried out still speaking into the speakers.

"What happen?" Spike asked Comet.

"Shit, sorry," Comet said as he quickly figure out what happen.

"Hey, who's doing that?!" Mr. Changeling stood out pushing the chair back. He accidentally spilled his bear on the table.

As soon as Spike and Comet turned off the box, they quickly got out under the table. They walk towards the kitchen calmly like nothing happen, trying not to get much attention.

"You were suppose to hang on to it," Spike whispered to him.

"It slipped," Comet whispered back.

"Hey! Get a bus boy over her!" Mr. Changeling cried out. He then notice Spike and Comet thinking that they were waiters. "You two! Get over here and clean up the mess!"

Spike and Comet stopped just before they entered the kitchen. They looked at each other and slowly turned to Mr. Changeling.

"You two deaf? Get this cleaned up!" he demanded. "And while you're at it, get us a couple of more drinks."

The two slowly walks up to him with fear on their faces. They were breathless to get too close to him. The good part was he thought they work here. They started to clean the table.

"Make sure you clean it good or I got something else for you to clean up," Mr. Changeling threaten them.

Spike got a glimpse of the key around his neck.

"Look, there's the key," Spike said to Comet quietly as they kept cleaning. "It's around his neck."

"And get us two cold drinks this time, no ice in it, or lipstick," Mr. Change;ing demanded to them.

He then notice Spike's mustaches came off dangling. Spike jumps and quickly fixes it. Mr. Changeling thought he was seeing things when he notice what Chrysalis said to him.

"We'll, uh, we'll get you those drinks right away sir," Comet said to him in a deep voice.

As they got done cleaning they quickly walk off. Mr. Changeling was thinking what Chrysalis said to him.

"A kid who's aggressive and easily distracted and a..." Mr. Changeling eyes popped up and stood up out of the table. "A spikey green hair kid!"

As he cried out, he quickly looks around the place looking for the waiters he yelled at. He saw the kitchen doors swinging. He rushes into the kitchen and saw that the back door wasn't closed. He burst through the door and looked around the place. He didn't saw them anywhere. He went back inside but kept his eyes peeled. Spike and Comet was in the garbage cans slowly lifting the lids off. They saw him how aggressively he was looking for them.

"That was too close," Comet said getting out of the can.

"But now we know where he keeps his key," Spike said getting out of the can. He notice a banana peel was on is head. He got it off of him.

"But How are we gonna steal it though?" Comet asked.

"Like Mare Do Well said, we follow him and see what we can do about it. Till then, he'll give us further instructions."

"Right, let's go."

**14 Hours  
Until  
Construction Begins**

In town, Night Light, Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Mr. Cake was gathered in the living room discussing how to stop the bulldozers.

"All right, listen up," Night Light said. "My son and his friend are risking their lives with their crazy plan to find a rare historical document from Chrysalis and they don't stand a chance. We need to find a backup scheme incase their plan fail. Think of a plan: We gotta be smart, logical, and think like my son and daughter."

"What if we paint the town with vanishing cream?" Mr. Cake suggested. "Then be invisible to them."

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," Shining Armor shook his head.

"I agree with my son," Night Light said.

"Yeah, I mean... what if it rains," Shining Armor continued. "It will wash the vanish cream off and everyone will see."

Night Light slaps his head. No one was taking this seriously.

"What we need to do is to build a dummy town on one mile from her," Shining Armor suggested. "That will pull confuse Chrysalis and her goons."

"You have the stupidest ideas," Big Mac said to him. "That will never work."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Shining Armor said to him. "All you ever think about is one little word, and that 'Yup!', can you think of something besides that?"

"Nope!" Big Mac said.

Shining Armor tackled him as the two fought each other.

"What's the use, Night Light," Mr. Cake spoke. "Might as well live in the sewers."

"Sewers? That's it!" Night Light cried out. "The secret tunnels!"

"What secret tunnels?" Big Mac asked when he stops fighting Shining Armor.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Shining Armor cried out.

They were in the sewers where there was no water streaming down. There was stone walls, pipes, lights hanging from the ceiling, and different tunnels leading every town under the streets.

"Pretty impressive, huh," Night Light said laughing. "This place leads to every block there is in this town."

"I hate it, it's really creepy down here," Mr. Cake said shaking.

"Yup! Can we go back?" Big Mac said agreeing with Mr. Cake.

"Wait a minute, one of these tunnels leads to a certain street where the bulldozers come in," Night Light said. "If we wire it with explosives, will blow a hole in a street causing the bulldozers to fall right into it and they can't cross."

"But where are you going to get the explosives though, Dad?" Shining Armor asked.

"From you of course," Night Light patted his back. "All you have to do is go into the police station and when no one is looking grab a couple of dynamite and other explosives."

"That's the craziest thing I ever heard!" Shining Armor cried out. "Specially, considering, I already got explosives under my bed and closet."

Night Light gave him a dirty look.

"If we do save the town, your grounded till college," Night Light said to him.

"Aw, man," Shining Armor sighed.

At the police station, Granny Smith was laying in bed waiting till Flash turned off the lights. When he did, Granny Smith immediately got out of bed. She walks over to the poster quietly and removes it. There was a small tunnel leading to the other side. She quickly entered and began crawling out to freedom.

In the city nighttime came, Mr. Changeling was walking down the streets heading back home. Spike and Comet was following him. When they reach to his address, he enter the building. Spike and Comet saw a ladder heading straight up to the roof of the building in the alleyway. They climb up hoping they could find a way in. As they reached to the top, they saw a ceiling window. They peek over it seeing Mr. Changeling taking of the suit. He put on worn out jeans and a dirty T-shirt with stains on it. He sat in a recliner watching TV.

"Finally," Comet said.

"Now all we have to do is wait till he's ready for bed," Spike said to him. "He should be, it's midnight. As soon as he falls asleep, we can get the key off of him."

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

"As soon as he falls asleep, huh?" Comet said yawning. "He's been watching TV for hours."

"Maybe there's nothing good on," Spike said.

They heard a phone ring inside. Mr. Changeling answered the phone talking into it.

"Someone's calling him, quick," Spike took out the satellite.

"Oh no," Comet st the satellite down for him. "last time we nearly got killed with that thing."

"Come on, Comet," Spike handed him the box. "We need to know who's calling, it might be a clue."

Comet sighed and grabs the box. H puts his headphones in and gasps.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"It's Rainbow Dash's dad," Comet answered.

Inside, Mr. Changeling was talking to Mr. Dash on the phone arguing.

"Yeah, Mr. Dash, you get your share," Mr. Changeling said. "Will you go back to bed?... You got a problem with the contract? Oh for the love of- Quit screwing around with the contract and get some rest!"

He hung up the phone on him and continued watching TV.

"Stinking pain in the-"

* * *

"Why that no good Bastard!" Mr. Dash hung up the phone. He was in his room reading the contract. "Let's see... I get my share, he gets his... Chrysalis builds my shop, blah, blah, bla- wait a minute... What the hell!"

* * *

Finally, Mr. Changeling was sleeping in his chair. Spike uses his binoculars seeing if he was asleep.

"I think he's finally asleep, Comet... Comet?" Spike looks over to Comet seeing him asleep. "Comet?"

"HUH! Hand over that key!" Comet woke up putting up his fists. He then notice he was awake. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Come on, Comet," Spike took the grappling hook out. "It's time to go in."

"Why the grappling hook?" Comet asked.

"There's nothing else for me to hang on to," Spike answered.

"Wait, you're going to dangle over Mr. Changeling to get the key?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't think it's my size."

Soon they open the window. Comet grabs ahold of the rope wearing gloves so he would get a tight grip. Spike was dangling on the hook attached to his pants, enough to hold him. He wishes that instead of a grappling hook there was a miniature rope inside the belt he could hang on too. Comet slowly lowers him down slipping the rope on his hands. Spike was nearly there till Comet heard beeping noises on his watch. He took a look to see what time it was letting go of the rope. Spike fell straight down towards Mr. Changeling. Just in time Comet quickly grabs the rope. Spike stopped falling almost falling on top of Mr. Changeling. He saw that he was still sleeping. Spike looked at Comet with an angry look.

Spike resumes on what he was doing. He slowly reaches for the key, but Mr. Changeling turn to the side mumbling in his sleep. Spike gulped as he tried again, but he did the same thing.

"Come on, Spike, you're right there," Comet whispered.

Spike started to sweat. Finally grabs the key lifting it up half way off of Mr. Changeling's neck. Without noticing, Spike's sweat dripped onto his head waking him up. Spike threw his hands up freezing. Mr. Changeling opens his eyes half way seeing Spike dangling above him. He started to smile.

"Ah, it's an angel," he said as he went back to sleep.

Spike sighed wiping the sweat off of him. He tried again and was successful. Spike has the key in his hand. He told Comet to pull him back up. As Spike made it, he shows Comet the key and went to the ladder. They climb down and ran into the streets running as far away as possible. As they stopped they heard a phone ring in a phonebooth. Spike went inside the booth answering the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Good job, you two,"_ it was Mare Do Well.

"Wait, Mare Do Well, where are you?" Spike asked.

"_Don't worry about that, right now I'm watching every movements you take. I am everywhere and I am nowhere,"_ Mare Do Well said.

"Come on, Do Well, cut the speech already," Comet said to him.

"Yeah, why do you have to be mysterious?" Spike asked

"_You two seem confused of who's calling the shots here, I am,"_ Mare Do Well said. _"Without me you'll never find the document, you'll never save your town nor your neighborhood. Chrysalis keeps the document in her safe deposit box, you may need to search behind her desk."_

"We have to go back into her office?" Spike asked.

"_Yes, only this time, don't get caught. You got to find a way to distract the security from the main entrance. Now it's exactly 2:00 a.m., the bulldozers rolls at 7:00... what are you waiting for?"_

Mare Do Well hung up on them. Spike and Comet saw a bus coming in by the bus stop.

"Man, that Mare Do Well is a pain in the ass," Comet said.

"Come on," Spike ran to the bus.

As they were about to enter the bus, they saw Rarity exiting out of it.

"Rarity?" Spike said to her.

She turned to Spike and Comet and gasp.

"Spike, Comet, what are you two doing her?" she asked. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"We could ask you the same question," Comet said to her.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" Spike said.

"I forgot to run a couple of errands yesterday," Rarity answered. "So I came to get a few things before me and Sweetie Belle move away. Now that I ask my questions, what are you two doing so late at night?"

"Saving the town," Spike answered.

"And we're getting close to it," Comet said.

"How cute of you two," Rarity said, thinking that this was a game to them. "And I'm guessing that you two are pretending to be spies I'm guessing."

"Exactly," Spike said. "Let's go, Comet."

"Right," Comet said as the two entered the bus.

"You two have fun while it last," Rarity said to them waving goodbye. "Make sure you come back before the town is gone."

The two got in the bus and saw Cranky Doodle at first sight.

"Hey, Cranky Doodle," Spike said.

"It's us again," Comet said.

"If it isn't the boys who busted my door," Cranky Doodle said. "Thinking that you can make up your own rules and come and go as you please."

"Sorry about that," Spike said.

"But we're kinda in a hurry, Cranky Doodle," Comet said.

"Don't talk to the driver while the vehicle is in motion, Cranky said as he drove. He flips the radio on but the knob broke off. "Stinking bus is falling apart."

Spike notice that the bus was driving a little slow. He couldn't wait for this long to go to Chrysalis's university.

"I know that we're not suppose to talk to you while the bus is in motion," Spike spoke to him. "But couldn't you drive a little faster?"

"I drive twenty-five miles per hour no exceptions no discussions," Cranky said.

"So you're scared you might hit a speed bump?" Comet asked.

"Hey, you would be scared to if you hit a speed bump," Cranky said keeping his eyes on the road. "Beside, it couldn't be much worser than you girlfriend kicking you out, her name is Matilda."

"Matilda?" Comet asked.

Cranky drove pass the drawbridge heading out of the city.

"Me and her love each other very much till she kicked me out," Cranky continued his story. "I told her that I have another job, which is this one I'm doing right now."

"So you stop working as a janitor because they're going to tear down the school?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, when I told her I'm a bus driver, she asked me about my other job," Cranky continued. "I told her that since the town is going down, might as well start a new job. She said that I should do something about it, telling me to fight against Chrysalis."

"And this is the part where she kicked you out, isn't it?" Comet guessed.

"I told her that it was no use fighting against them, Chrysalis has the power while we have a peaceful home," Cranky said. "I didn't want to fight against them because they were just focusing on destroying the town, we live out of town about three miles away from it. She hated me for it because that school is where we first met and fell in love with each other. Now its all coming down to this."

"That's a touching story, Cranky Doodle," Comet said as he lean against Spike's ear whispering. "Spike, are you sure there isn't another bus we can take."

Later they arrived at CYS University. The two got out and headed to the doors. They quietly enter the front entrance hiding behind the wall. Spike took a peek seeing two security guards behind the desk watching the security cameras around the place.

"Now how are we suppose to get through?" Comet asked when he saw Spike taking out a remote control car. "Spike, this is no time for playing."

"I'm not playing, Comet,Spike said to him setting down the toy car. "The security cameras are highly sensor. If I can get the car to a camera they'll get distracted."

Spike turned on the controller and controlled the car. He steers it to the hallway without letting the guards know. The car ran passed one of the cameras as it started to quietly beep. The security guards heard the beep on their table seeing what it was. They quickly headed to the direction the car headed. Spike and Comet quickly entered outside and headed to Chrysalis office. As they made it to her office without being notice, they started to search the place.

"Mare Do Well said that the deposit box should be behind her desk," Spike said.

Thy looked behind Chrysalis desk searching for clues and such. Comet walks over to the bookcase behind the desk and notice a certain book. _Dress For Success_ it read. Comet pulled the book to look at when the bookshelf turns around to another room. Spike looks behind and saw that Comet was gone.

"Comet?" Spike called out quietly when the bookshelf turns again revealing Comet.

"What are you waiting for?" Comet said to him pulling him in with him.

He grabs the same book again and the shelf shifted again. As it stops, Spike fell forward making a rough _oof_ sound. Spike got up and realize that Comet found a secret room. He also saw deposit boxes, there was about five-hundred boxes on the wall. Spike pulled out the key and moaned.

"It would've been nice if Mare Do Well told us which box it is," Comet said.

"If we do this fast, we might have a chance of finding it," Spike said as he squats down started with box number one. "You count and I'll try to find which box the key will open, let's do this as fast as we can."

"Got it," Comet said as him and Spike began at the speed of light. "One?!"  
"Nope!"  
"Two?!"  
"Nope!"  
"Three?!"  
"Nope!"  
"Four?!"  
"Nope!"

As for the others in town, Night Light and the gang was carrying boxes explosives and dynamite out of the house and into the sewers. They gave it to Shining Armor making him carefully place them where they needed to go.

"Come on boys!" Night Light cried out. "We don't have much time left!"

Granny Smith was still crawling through the tunnel she dug and was almost reaching to her destination. When she made it out, she was still inside the building but found a huge pipe line below her. She climbs down and grabs a brick smashing the pipe. When she broke through, she looks left and right seeing where the it lead. It lead to the sewers. She went in and headed to where the stream was heading.

And as for Mr. Dash, he was out of town running towards the city without braking a sweat. He was very angry and very aggressive looking. When he read the contract, he was heading to Mr. Changeling to pay him a visit.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he cried out leaving a dust trail behind.

Spike and Comet one step closer of finding the document, Night Light finding some other way stopping the bulldozer, Granny Smith almost to freedom, and Mr. Dash in a frenzy. What will happen next? Will they make it in time to save the town?

**1 hour  
Until  
Construction Begins**


	11. The Great Getaway

Chapter 11 (Part 4 of 4)

The Great Getaway

In town, Night Light and his followers were setting the explosives on the ceiling. As they put the finishing touches, the explosives were set.

"Okay, Dad, that should be the last of them," Shining Armor said wiping the sweat off on his forehead.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait till the bulldozers come and then we set it off surprising them," Night Light said.

"Great, can we get out of here now? This place gives me the willies," Mr. Cake pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm kinda gettin' creeped out of this place myself," Big Mac agreed.

Somewhere else in town, Granny Smith lifts the lid off the middle of the street. She peeked out around seeing no cars. After the coast was clear, she climbs out of the sewers and smelled. She ignored the smell and headed to where the bulldozers was heading without getting spotted.

In the City, Mr. Changeling was still sleeping in the recliner. He wakes up by a loud banging sound on the door. Someone was knocking, pounding on the door with great force. Mr. Changeling rubs his face and got up heading towards the door. When he opens it, there stood Mr. Dash yelling at his face.

"Wake up, you asshole!" Mr. Dash shouted at him, making him wide awake. "You were double-crossing me! You knew Chrysalis was taking half of my company!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Changeling said calmly. He was still half asleep when Mr. Dash slaps him with the contract he signed.

"I read the contract!" Mr Dash kept shouting at him as he makes him back up into his home. "Chrysalis is taking fifty percent of my company! But you didn't say anything about me getting fifteen percent! You knew you get thirty-five percent!"

"Yeah, so what if I did, it's a free country," Mr. Changeling said.

"Free? Well if it's a free country, then I guess its free for me, TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Mr. Dash raised a fist against his face shaking it.

"Mr. Dash, we don't want any violence," mr. Changeling tried to reason with him.

"Too late!" Mr. Dash shouted as he began to choke him.

Mr. Changeling was gasping for air when Mr. Dash lifts him off the floor. He looks around him when he saw a lamp beside him. He quickly grabs it and swung it at Mr. Dash. The lamp busted as Mr. Dash let go of him. He quickly headed into the kitchen looking for a weapon when Mr. Dash quickly gain conscious. Mr. Dash then ran up to him grabbing his back head. He threw his head down on a table leaving a crack on it. He grabs him and shoves him against the wall knocking down the picture frames. Mr. Changeling quickly grabs a kitchen knife on the table beside him and slits Mr. Dash's shoulder ripping his shirt. He let go as he covered his wound. Blood was spilling down his arm. Mr. Changeling rushes to the sink filled with dirty dishes, silverware, and drinking glasses. He moves pots and pans searching for a perfect weapon finding himself a kitchen knife. He grabs it and turns back to Mr. Dash seeing that he hits him with a frying pan. Mr. Changeling dropped the kitchen knife out of his hands when Mr. Dash grabs it. He grabs Mr. Changeling's hand and struck the kitchen knife on at the center of his hand. He screams painfully trying to get it out of him. The only option was that he punches Mr. Dash's crotch making him fall onto his knees moaning. Mr. Changeling then grabs the frying pan with his bloody hand and bashes him on the back of his head.

He collapse and slowly got back up. He threw a punch at him and was ready for a fist fight. Mr. Changeling and Mr. Dash was punching at each others face, wounds, bruises, legs, what ever they could find that looks like a weak spot to them. Finally Mr. Dash threw a powerful punch knocking Mr. Changeling across the kitchen. He got up seeing Mr. Dash running towards him. He saw a beer bottle on the floor and picks it up. When Mr. Dash was close to him, he swings the bottle at his face. Mr. Dash flew back and landing flat on the floor out cold with scratches on his face, no pieces of glass pierced him. After that, Mr. Changeling drags him to the fridge. He opens the fridge door and set Mr. Dash between the fridge and the door.

"Hey! Mr. Dash!" Mr. Changeling called out to him.

When Mr. Dash got his conscious back, But not too long. He saw Mr. Changeling swings the door at his face. Finally the fight was over, Mr. Changeling won. He was breathing heavily and started to limp his way into the bathroom, leaving Mr. Dash out cold. When he made it to the bathroom and to the sink, he started to wash up. He could see himself with a bloody nose, bruises, a black eye, and something was hurting him inside his mouth. He puts his fingers in his mouth and jerked something out of it. He pulled his own tooth out. He threw it on the ground and leans into the mirror. He suddenly notice that his necklace was gone, along with the key.

"No, no, no, no! The key! Where is it?" Mr. Changeling started to search around him and the kitchen making sure he didn't dropped it during his fight. He then realizes something about him having the dream. "Wait a minute. That dream I had with the angel. That was no angel, it was... It was that spikey green hair kid!"

He quickly rushes to his phone on the recliner and dialed Chrysalis's number. He waited till she answered, finally she did.

"Yeah, hey boss, listen, you're not gonna like this," Changeling said to her on the phone as he started to pace around the room. "You know the key?... The key to the safe deposit box! I lost it!... It was that spikey green hair kid!... I don't know, he probably stolen it while I was sleeping... I know, I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Back at CYS University, Spike and Comet was still trying every deposit box they could unlock. So far they were getting tired and sleepy. Spike was resting his head against the wall trying the locks moaning the words _Nope_ and Comet was trying to stay awake keeping track of what box they were at.

"...Four-hundred and eighty-six," Comet moan as he was holding himself up on his knees.

"...Nope," Spike moaned as he drops his arm down to the floor.

"...Four-hundred and eighty-seven," Comet yawns.

He saw Spike lifted his arm back up and slowly fitting the key into the box. No luck.

"Nope," Spike dropped his arm down again.

"Four-hundred and..." Comet slowly fell asleep. He woke himself up from snoring and resume on counting. "And eighty-eight!"

Spike lifted his arm one last time fitting the key into the box.

_CLICK!_

With that wonderful sound they heard, they immediately got their energy back. Spike then slowly opens the deposit box and was ready to see what was inside. When he opens half way, he could already tell that there was nothing in it. Only his reflection was shown.

"Empty?" Comet cried out.

"Where's the document?" Spike pulls the box out of the wall and looks around making sure they didn't miss anything.

"Looking for something, boys?" suddenly Chrysalis surprised the boys.

They saw Chrysalis and her security guards standing behind them with the secret passage open.

"You! You lied to us!" Spike cried out. "You were keeping the document away from Equestria!"

"Yes, and it's going so well," Chrysalis said as she flips a switch. The lights came on showing the room filled with history about the apple incident and her relative on the wall. Soon, Chrysalis grew furious with the two. "Do you know who you are going up against? I am related to Von Salis! Leader of the British army! Ever since that ridiculous apple incident, we lost control of that town and they took place of that ridiculous pathetic town of yours, but tearing down and putting up my name on its place will revenge of the sweetest kind, who ever lives or work in town will have to move out."

"But how did you get the document?" Spike asked. "How did you get ahold of it?"

"Quite simple, really," Chrysalis said walking up to them. "I searched for it online and wouldn't you know it, there it was. It was old and dusty, I knew it was signed back in the 1800's after the apple incident. Wasn't hard, I bought it from them. Apparently Equestria never heard of a document, until now that is."

"So, how did you knew we would come after the document?" Comet asked.

"Are you that stupid?" Chrysalis yelled at his face.

"Why do you have to bring all your anger on me?" Comet asked backing off.

"You should know better," Chrysalis continued. "I have cameras all over the place, recording every move you take day and night!"

Sure enough, she pointed to the top corner of the ceiling showing them a small camera hanging there.

"Okay, so where's the document?" Spike asked.

"If you're looking for that dusty old paper and thinking about showing it to the mayor, think again, because your plan is about to go up in smoke," Chrysalis pulled the document out of her shirt.

It shows the information about the apple incident and Night Light's Grandfather's name on it. She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit it. She sets the lighter under the paper setting it on fire. The document slowly burning to ashes as the two watches their only proof burn till it dissolves. Chrysalis puts the lighter away and walks to her security guards.

"Make sure you take care of them," Chrysalis said to them. "Watch over them, make sure they don't go anywhere."

She left leaving the guards handling the boys. Spike and Comet backed up against the wall. Spike looks at his hand and notice he was still holding the box. He looks at one of the guards thinking of a plan. He threw the box at the guard's face knocking him down. Comet quickly kicks the other guard's crotch making him fall to his knees. Spike and Comet high five each other and took off running out of Chrysalis's office. Chrysalis saw the boys running pass her and groans.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Chrysalis asked herself as she took out her phone and pushed a certain button on it.

With just a click of a button, alarms went off around the university. Security guards came out of their break rooms and scattered the place. Spike and Comet was still running for their lives when two guards came around the corner surprising them. They quickly turned back and headed down another hallway running from the guards.

"Spike, here's the plan!" Comet said to Spike as they kept running. "I'll lose the guards outside on the field, you go hide somewhere and see if you can find a way out, call me on the walkie. GO!"

Comet and Spike split up into different hallways. Spike quickly took a sharp turn and headed to the nearest door. He went through the door closing it behind, just in time getting away. He ended up in a parking lot still inside the university. He went over to a wall and plotted back against it. He slid down breathing heavily. He was thinking about the document Chrysalis burned. Spike took of his utility belt and threw it across the parking lot getting his anger out. He rested and was about to give up.

_RIIIIING!_

Spike jumps and notice a phone on the wall above him. He stood up and answered it without hesitating. He should've thought this through he thought. It could've been one of the guards or Chrysalis or anyone working here.

"Hello?" Spike answered.

"_Spike, what happen?" _Mare Do Well asked.

"Man, where are you?" Spike asked this time demanding.

"_Where's the document?"_ Mare Do Well asked ignoring Spike's demanded.

"Chrysalis had it, and burned it," Spike explained.

"_Chrysalis burned it?"_ Do Well asked.

"Yeah, right in front of us, she said we never had a chance. She's going to win, Mare Dow Well!"

"_Don't give up, Spike!"_

"Why not, it's over now."

"_There must be another way, are there any other copies?"_

"No, she wouldn't make another cop-" Spike stops himself and realized what Chrysalis said to them. "Wait a minute, she said there were video cameras all over the place."

"_Video cameras?" _Do Well asked.

"Yeah, the video cameras records everything in Chrysalis's university all the time, she said so herself."

"_Then maybe the videotape recorded the document when Chrysalis burned it!"_ Do Well cried out. _"Spike, if you can find where the video security room, then maybe you can find the recording of the tape."_

"Yeah! And then I can steal the tape and show it to the mayor and the police, and then the document will still be good to them! We can still win, Mare Do Well! We can save the town and neighborhood!"

Spike hung up the phone and went over to grab his utility belt. He ran back inside and saw the guards were still searching for them. Spike was taking his time searching the place when he saw the security monitor room. It said so on the door. Spike went over to the door and opens it just a crack. He peeks inside making sure no security guards were in their. He steps inside and closes the door behind him locking it.

He saw videos all over the walls recoding everything that's happening right now. He then notice another security camera inside the room scanning the place. Spike quickly ducks down behind a desk just in time avoiding it. Spike took out a piece of gum out of his pocket and started chewing on it. When he was done, he spit it out on his hand and quickly threw it at the camera. A lucky shot.

"I thought that only works in the movie?" Spike said to himself.

He resumes looking at the videos screens searching for the room where the document was at. He spotted the room showing the inside with the secret passage opened. He looks down on the desk and saw the recording options. He looks back at the screen seeing #76 above it. He pushes the number in and rewind to the part where Chrysalis burned the document. He stops and saw her doing so. He quickly stops the video and get a close up. He blurred out the screen making the vision clearer. Finally he saw the document clear as day and Chrysalis burning it. He played the video again recording it. Spike has another proof to show to the mayor. He checks his watch while he waited till the tape was done recording.

**45 minutes  
Until  
Construction Begins**

In Chrysalis's office, Chrysalis entered her office and sat in her desk. She was furious of what was happening. She didn't heard anything yet from her guards. She swipes her desk showing videos all over the place. She notice one video was black. She double taps the screen making another security camera appear in the room Spike was at. She notice him fiddling with her videos. She zooms in on Spike seeing him grabbing the tape and took off running.

"What would he be doing in the monitor room?" Chrysalis asked herself when she finally realizes.

She looks back at the secret room noticing the camera was in there. She quickly swipes her screen on the desk showing a hand print. She scans her hands and pops up a map. It shows spike on the screen with a green dot running across the hallway. She grabs a microphone and speaks into it.

"The boy in running in the halls! Stop him!" she cried out.

Her voice echoed all over the building. Spike heard her voice in the intercom. Spike quickly entered the field but was no use.

"He's outside on the field, stop him!" Chrysalis said into the microphone. "You can run, boy! But I can see every move you take! I have power! I have the technology! I am God in the university! I-"

Suddenly her screen was glitching out. The screen made screeching sounds, Chrysalis tried to control it didn't do the trick. Soon the security cameras was out of control swinging around. The alarms went off and on.

"What's happening out there?" Chrysalis asked.

Outside of the university, Comet was using the satellite dish causing trouble. He was messing with Chrysalis's technology on the small box.

"You may have the power, but we have the tools," Comet said chuckling.

Spike ignores what was happening and headed into the building. He went upstairs going into a room. It was the control rooms. He looks outside a small window seeing his town and the city. He also notices that he was almost right over the wall outside of the university. He took out his walkie and talked into it.

"Comet! Comet! I got it!" Spike said to him

"_You got it? I thought Chrysalis burned it,"_ Comet said.

"She did, but I got the whole thing on tape. Now we can show it to the police nd the mayor."

"_Spike, I'm mood by your greatness, but you got to get out of there."_

"I'll wait when the guards are gone."

"_Okay, I'll wait outside of the university while I get us a cab."_

"Great, we only have twenty-eight minutes until the bulldozers come in," Spike checked his watch. "We can do it, Comet."

Spike puts his walkie away and headed to the door.

_RIIIIING!_

Spike stops to see the phone on the wall, he knew it was Mare Do Well. He picks up the phone when Do Well answered first.

"_Don't go outside just yet, the building is swarming with guards,"_ Do Well said.

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" Spike asked. "Where are you?"

"_Don't worry about that, right now you need to get out of the university or all is lost" _Do Well said.

Spike was still listening to him when he couldn't take it anymore. He searches the place and notice a dark human figure standing outside talking on the phone through a glass door. It was Mare Do Well.

"Uh, Mare Do Well, tell me how I can escape," Spike said as he slowly puts down the phone and walks towards him.

Mare Do Well told him how to escape without noticing. Spike slowly approaches to the door and saw a tall man wearing a dark violet hat and coat with black bandages around his head and face. He wore goggle covering his eyes. Spike burst the door open startling Do Well.

"Mare Do Well!" Spike shouted at him.

Lightning struck showing a bright flash as it started to rain. Spike took a good look at him. Do Well dropped his phone and on his other hand was a voice changer box.

"Don't take another step closer! Pay no attention to the man with the voice box!" Do Well demanded still taking into the voice box as he steps back.

"Who are you?" Spike demanded as he approaches to him.

"No one particular!" Do Well cried out.

"No more games, Do Well!" Spike shouted. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me who you are!"

Spike grabs his mask and started tugging it. Do Well fought back trying to let Spike go of him. Spike finally rips the bandages off making him stumble back. His hat went flying into the storm. Spike gasps seeing who it was.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Spike cried out. Rainbow Dash sat there awkwardly, taking a moment for him to think this through. "You? You're Mare Do Well?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it," Rainbow Dash spoke into the voice sounding exactly like Mare Do Well.

"I don't get it?" Spike said still in shock. "How come- How come you knew all about the document? How come you were keeping this as a secret identity?"

"No reason," Rainbow Dash quickly answered standing back up.

"But, Rainbow Dash, you just risk everything to help me save the town," Spike continued.

"What's your point?" Dash asked.

"That's the most amazing thing that anyone could ever done for me and Comet," Spike said. "But I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were getting rich through out the whole deal."

"Money isn't that important."

"Then why you do it?" Spike caught Dash's attention making her jump.

"I-I-It's my duty to look after a friend," she stuttered.

"Rainbow Dash," Spike crosses his arms looking for a real answer.

"C-C-Cause I like a good mystery?"

"Oh, come on!" Spike cried out. "I want the real reason!"

"I don't know! Maybe I show pity on you and your friend!"

"Well, why?"

"Because well- Because- Maybe I wanted to help you out because I-I-I, like you a little," Dash answered. "Maybe I kinda, like you alot."

"You... did this for me?" Spike asked.

"That's right!" Dash cried out. "What else would I do when your love is in trouble?"

Spike eyes widen when he heard what she said.

"...Love?" Spike softly said.

"You heard me, Spike!" Rainbow Dash got up to his face. "I love you! LOVE you!"

Spike fell back and crawled back away from her as she continued on.

"Who else would hit a home run from me and played soccer against me when the other teams are afraid to," Dash continued as she walks towards him. "I never met anyone who likes it challenging and breaks into schools and standing up to Garble for the first time ever. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I just knew that you would change my life, make my life exciting, and-and-Just kiss me!"

Rainbow Dash grabs Spike and pulls him towards her planting a kiss on the lips. Spike turned fully bright red and Dash held him off the ground kissing him. Spike eyes was wide and his pupils shrink in pure shock. As she let go of Spike and stopped kissing, Spike froze for a moment staring at Dash. It was very awkward for him and Rainbow Dash.

"...I'm confused?" Spike said calming down. "Did you say you... love me?"

"What, are you deaf?!" Dash shooks him.

"_Spike? Spike, you there?"_ Comet said into the walkie.

Spike was about to answer him back when Dash took the walkie from him.

"Not now!" she shouted into it.

"_Not now? Who the-"_

Dash threw the walkie away cutting him off. She dropped drops down to her knees level to Spike's size.

"Oh, Spike, just hold me," Rainbow Dash was about to embrace another kiss from him when Spike dodges her.

"I-I-I-I need to think!" Spike stuttered trying to find a way to snap her out of it.

"Then I guess we should together then," Dash walks on her knees towards Spike trying to kiss him again, but Spike dodges once again.

"Dash, this is happening too fast," Spike said to her. "I... I need to lie down."

"Then lie down on in my arms."

"NO! I mean, we don't have time for," Spike checking his watch. "We got less than twenty minutes before the bulldozers destroy the town."

"Bulldozer?" Dash said still losing it.

"The town. We have to save the town!" Spike took out his grappling. "Let's roll."

Chrysalis finally got the glitch off of her screen and began searching for Spike. He saw him and a blue dot next to him. She zooms in checking the security camera. She saw him and Rainbow Dash climbing down outside the wall. As they reached to solid ground they took off running getting away.

Spike and Dash ran towards a bus driving by. The doors open and Spike saw Comet and Cranky Doodle on board.

"Oh, no," Spike moan seeing Cranky Doodle.

"I couldn't find a cab, come on!" Comet said. He saw Rainbow Dash coming in the bus. "Rainbow Dash? What is she doing here?"

"No time to explain, Comet," Spike said. "We got exactly sixteen minutes to head back to town and stop the bulldozers."

"Behind the yellow line," Cranky Doodle demanded.

Chrysalis saw them escape in the bus. She punches her desk cracking her screen. She cried out and dashes out of her office. She took her phone out calling Mr. Changeling.

"Changeling! The kid with spikey hair and his pals are heading up town with the document in their hands," Chrysalis said. "Their on bus number thirteen, stop them!"

In town, Mr. Changeling was outside with bulldozers ready to roll with his helmet on. He was covered with band-aids from fighting Mr. Dash and still has a black eye. And a bandage around his wounded hand where Mr. Dash stabs him. You could also see his missing tooth.

"Don't worry boss, I'll take care of it," Mr. Changeling said to her. He hung up and called in air force. "Alright, listening up. There's a bus heading this way, your mission is to stop it."

Three helicopters flew over his head, heading towards where the bus is.

**15 minutes  
Until  
Constructions Begins**

As for the bus, they haven't made in the city yet. Cranky was driving slower than ever.

"Cranky Doodle, couldn't you drive just a little faster?" Comet asked.

"I drive twenty-five miles per hour, no exceptions, no discussion," Cranky said.

"But people lives are at stake," Spike said.

"Not my problem," Cranky said.

"Look, Cranky Doodle, we're in a hurry to show the mayor a document so we can save the town," Comet said. "And we only got fourteen minutes."

"We'll get there when we get there," Cranky said. "Which according to my schedule, we'll get there in forty-five minutes."

"But that'll be too late!" Spike cried out.

"We HAVE to get there in fourteen minutes!" Comet cried out.

"Then I guess you have to spread out your wings and fly," Cranky continued ignoring them.

"Don't you want to save the folks in town?" Spike said.

"Not my problem, Spike."

"Don't you care that everyone who lives in town will have to move out," Spike said to him finally getting his attention.

"Everyone? Including me and Matilda?" Cranky asked.

"Yes! Chrysalis and her company will find anyone who works or lives there, rather your home is out of town or not!"

Cranky Doodle went back focusing on the road. He was thinking the time when he met his wife in town. When he did he tucked his hat.

"Hang on to something, kids," Cranky said switching the sign outside the bus to EXPRESS. "We got a town to save!"

He put his foot down on the gas pedal with force sending the three heroes flying to the back of the bus. They didn't mind, they were happy Cranky Doodle was back to himself again. As for Chrysalis, she got in her nice black car and drove off chasing after them. The helicopters caught up to her and followed the bus. Back on the bus, they were hanging on tight. The bus was already going over fifty miles per hour.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Comet asked Cranky.

"Yeah, get down on your knees and pray that this hunk of junk can hold till we get to town in one piece!" Cranky said focusing on the road. They enter the city and was on their way to town.

**10 minutes  
Until  
Construction Begins**

In town, Night Light and the others were sneaking where the bulldozers was at. They went behind trash can carrying a plunger wired to the bombs below the streets.

"Hey, where's Spike?" Shining Armor asked.

Back on the bus, Cranky Doodle was driving towards the draw bridge when he saw the helicopters flying above it.

"In position, sir," one of the flyers said to Mr. Changeling.

"_Do it!"_ he said into his headphone.

The draw bridge rises up. One of the workers who is working with Chrysalis made the bridge split apart. Cranky Doodle saw what happen but kept on going. He clenches his teeth and floor it.

"Dear, God almighty," Comet began to pray.

"I didn't knew you were religious," Spike said to him.

"Neither did I," Comet said.

Cranky Doodle drove up the bridge and made a huge jump making it across the other side. They landed making the bus bump back down. Spike and the others flew off the floor as Cranky Doodle head jerk on the wheel knocking him out.

"Cranky Doodle!" Spike cried out shaking him.

Spike quickly took the wheel controlling the bus. Behind them, Chrysalis stops and saw the bridge was up. She tried another road to follow them. In the bus, it was out of control. Spike didn't knew what he was doing, he never drove before. Comet got down to the gas pedal and press it down so the bus would still go on.

"Rainbow Dash, take the wheel!" Spike cried out.

"I don't know how to drive a stick-shift!" Dash said to him.

"I don't know how to drive," Spike said and remembered Comet playing a game in the arcade the other day. "Comet, you have to drive."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you said you wanted me to drive," Comet said being a smart mouth as he kept pushing down the pedal.

"Comet, no time to argue!" Spike means business trying to straighten the bus. "You're the only who has the high score on Get Away Bus back in the arcade."

"That's because it's a game, Spike! This is real life!"

"You can do it, Comet! I know you can!"

"There you go again, thinking that there's a miracle just around the corner!" Comet said as he began to mock him. "WE can save the town! WE can find the document! WE can make it in time! Now you're telling me you want me to drive the bus?"

"Somebody has to," Spike smiled acting innocent. He saw Comet moan, meaning he'll do it.

"I don't know how you get me into situations like this," Comet got back up and sat on Cranky's lap taking the wheel. "Get on the floor! You two, Rainbow Dash."

"What? Why?" Dash asked.

"Because I'm driving!" Comet explain. "I'm nine years old, and I can't reach the pedals, so do it!

Spike and Dash got down to the floor working on the pedals.

"Spike, you control the gas and clutch! Rainbow Dash, you on the brakes!" Comet demanded. "And if one of you two have a chance, try and wake Cranky Doodle up!"

Comet was driving left to right. He accidentally drove into the wrong lane. Cars was driving straight at him. Comet dodges the cars left to right. He got a couple of scratches by hitting the cars. He notice the meter behind the wheel was pointing to hot. Smoke was coming out of the engine outside the bus. Comet saw a pedestrian on the road walking across.

"Brakes!" Comet cried out.

Dash pressed the pedal down. Comet turn the bus away to the pedestrian just in time dodging him. Comet got his focus back and continued driving straight back into the right lane.

"Clutch! Clutch!" Comet cried out.

Dash pushes the clutch while Comet jerked the stick into third gear. The bus roars as it went to full blast. They went up to a highway bridge heading to their town. Comet saw Chrysalis just below them with the helicopters following them.

"You take the high road and I'll take the low road," Chrysalis sang in the car seeing the bus above her as she laughed.

Back in town, Night Light was spying on the workers and saw Mr. Changeling on the phone. He could hear what he was saying.

"Are the bombs set on the highway?" he asked one of his men.

"Yes, sir," one of them responded.

"What would they be needed bombs for?" Night Light said.

Back at the chase, Chrysalis got her phone out calling Mr. Changeling.

"Are the overpass wired?" Chrysalis asked him.

"_Yes,"_ he answered.

"Blow it!" Chrysalis demanded

"_Just so we're straight, boos, this is pretty serious."_

"Serious?"

"_Yeah, meaning sudden death for the kids."_

"I'll tell you what's serious!" Chrysalis shouted on the phone. "If you kill that spikey green hair kid or don't blow up the overpass, you're through! Meaning I'll fire you!"

She hung up and continued driving. In the bus, Spike and the others saw the town up ahead. But there was a sharp turn on the overpass. It lead to the town.

"Rainbow Dash!" Comet cried out. "When I tell you to push the breaks, I want you to-"

_BOOM!_

Suddenly the overpass blew up making a huge gap making the city, the town, and Apple Acres wake up. In town everybody went outside and saw smoke from the city. Comet and the others gasps seeing they were about to make the jump.

"Rainbow Dash! Hit the bra-"

It was too late. They flew off the highway heading straight down to another road leading towards town. As they landed, two front tires popped off the wheels. It wheels grinds the ground creating sparks as they continued to drove to town.

Meanwhile in town, the count down was over with.

**00:00:03  
**_Tick!  
_**00:00:02  
**_Tick!_

**00:00:01  
**_Tick!_

**00:00:00**

_BEEP!_

"Alright, boys, tear it down!" Mr. Changeling cried out as he blew a whistle.

The workers cheered as they started the bulldozers. The machines roared making everyone scared. Night Light and the others were about to blow up the bombs as they watch the bulldozers come closer to their trap.

"I knew I shouldn't ate apple chilly for breakfast," Night Light said feeling his stomach rumbling.

"Easy, Mr. Night Light," Big Mac said to him. "Don't blow it just yet."

"Alright, men!" Night Light said to them. "As soon as I pull down this plunger, we'll commence operation: Stop the Bulldozers."

"What's going on here?" Mr. Dash came up to them making them gasp.

He was covered with bruises and a clothe around his wounded shoulder. His face was scratch from the beer bottle Mr. Changeling hit him with. Mr. Dash wore his nemesis' clothes, it was a bit small for him but manage to fit it in his size.

"2 80-60X plunger high gauge wire and a C-48, I know what you're up to," Mr. Dash leaned in towards them. "You're planning on blowing up the streets enough to stop the bulldozers and save the town, You could do some serious jail time for that!"

"Well- I- Uh- We- Heh," Night Light stuttered trying to find the right words for him.

"...You need any help?" Mr. Dash asked smiling.

During the chase, Spike saw the town just up ahead of them. They were excited to see their home again.

"We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!" Dash cried out for joy.

"Not if we make that turn ahead of us!" Spike cried out seeing another sharp turn.

"Hit the brakes!" Comet cried out.

Rainbow Dash got down to the brakes and pushes it. They didn't stop.

"I said brakes!" Comet shouted at her.

"It won't stop!" she answered.

"I think when we took that jump, the brakes busted!" Spike answered.

"Perfect!" Comet cried out as he took the turn anyway.

Comet jerked the wheel making the turn too sharp. They finally entered town but ram into buildings on the side of the bus creating sparks. Windows started to crack and bust as they kept hugging the buildings. Spike and Rainbow Dash held onto the rail above the ceiling as Comet kept jerking the wheel clenching his teeth. As they made it back on the road, they headed straight to town square.

"Yeah! Alright, Comet!" Spike cheered giving him a pat on the back.

"Look!" Dash cried out.

She points to the bulldozers ahead of them. They were heading straight for them.

"Now what?" Comet cried out.

"Granny Smith!" Spike cried out.

"What about Granny Smith?" Comet asked. "She's in jail!"

"She WAS in jail," Spike points to a bulldozer.

Inside the bulldozer was Granny Smith. She rams the other bulldozers making them lose control. She then went behind another using the lifter flipping the bulldozer. She got out of the bulldozer and hollower at Spike.

"Save the town! Save the neighborhood!" she cried out too him as they drove pass her.

"Alright, Granny Smith!" Spike cheered.

"You do realize she's going back to jail," Dash said to him.

"I know," Spike sadly said.

Mr. Changeling could see the bus coming at them. He thew his helmet down with rage. He rushes to one of the workers who was a bomb expert and demanded a stack of dynamite.

"Dynamite! Where is it!" he grabs his collar shirt and shook him.

He handed him three dynamites and took them out of his hands. He grabs a duck-tape and wraps the dynamites around. He took out a lighter and light the fuse. Spike and the others saw Mr. Changeling walking down the streets towards them with the dynamites in his hand.

"THE HELL WITH MY JOB!" Mr. Changeling cried out and threw it at them.

The three heroes screams as the dynamites headed at them. Suddenly, Cranky Doodle got his conscious back and leans over Comet jerking the wheel just in time to dodge it. But the dynamites blew up on the side bus with great force enough for the bus to tip over. windows shattered in pieces as the bus slides down on the side walk knocking down lampposts and anything in its way. Mr. Changeling dodges the bus as it headed towards a building. The bus rams into the building enough for it to fit inside.

Everyone in town rushes over to the crash and saw the bus inside the building. Night Light and his friends came out behind the trash cans, Mrs. Cake came out of her shop with her two children in her arms, Twilight and her friends came by, Pipsqueak and the Crusaders rushes over, Celestia and Luna in their robes, and Mayor Mare and news crew arrived driving in their cars.

There was pure silence in the town. Not a single sound was made. The bus finally broke down. The wheels without tires kept rolling slowly. The lights on the front flickered off. The bus was a mess it started to smoke. Smoke as in badly damage, not as in an explosion type of way. Suddenly the back door of the bus started to burst. People jumped. The door continued to bump as it finally opens.

Spike crawls out of the bus. His suit was torn up, his hair was a mess, and has dirt on him everywhere. As he crawl for ten-inches away from the bus, he turn around laying on his back breathing heavily. He grabs something in his shirt and pulled out the tape holding it high up so everyone could see.

"I got it! I got the tape!" Spike shouted.

"Alright, Spike! That's my boy!" Night Light cried out. "...What tape?"

"The tape that proofs that this town and neighborhood is a national landmark and can never be torn down," Spike said as he stood up. "All I need is a VCR and I can show you what I'm talking about."

"Spike, I hate to burst your bubble and all," Comet said.

Him and Rainbow Dash came out out the bus. Comet has a broken leg, Dash was helping him walk across to him. they were a mess like Spike was.

"But where are we going to find a VCR?" he continued.

"Yeah, I mean, who has VCR's these days?" Dash said.

Spike stood frozen and looks back at the crowd. His smile faded.

"Shit! I didn't thought that through," Spike said.

"I got your back, Spike!" a woman's voice called out.

Spike saw Daring Do standing beside the large TV. She uses her whip to climb down the building with a VCR in her hand.

"Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!Ohmygosh!" Dash jumped with excitement squealing. "It's Daring Do!"

Daring Do held the VCR in front of Spike wired to the big TV. Spike puts the tape in the VCR and played the video. It showed Chrysalis burning the document right in front of the people, the workers, Celestia and Luna, and especially the Mayor Mare.

"Oh, my word!" Mayor Mare said frustrated. "I've seen enough."

The news crew set up their equipment and filmed Mayor Mare.

"As your Mayor," Mayor Mare said in the camera. "I reclaim that this town and neighborhood is a national landmark, never to be torn down."

The people cheered as they celebrated. Spike, Comet and Rainbow Dash was held up by the crowd cheering for them. Soon the cheering stop when Chrysalis came.

"It's after seven o'clock!" Chrysalis cried out to her workers, getting out of her car. "What are you idiots waiting for? Knock it down!"

One of the workers points to the TV showing herself burning the document. Chrysalis gasps and saw a group of crowd surrounding her.

"There she is!" Night Light cried out. "Get her!"

Chrysalis quickly got in her car seeing a mob rocking her car back and forth. She started her car making everyone move back. Before she took off, she saw Comet and Rainbow Dash leaning against her front car. She grins and step on the gas pedal. Comet and Dash smiled to each other still in front of her. Chrysalis forced the pedal all the way down to the floor when she saw Granny Smith. She has a wrench in her hand and sitting on tires. Chrysalis looks out her window and saw her wheels was missing and concrete blocks was underneath the car.

"Nobody can replace tires like Granny Smith can," Applejack said.

Later, Flash and Shining Armor took Chrysalis inside the police car arresting her.

"I would've gotten away with!" Chrysalis cried out. "It if it wasn't for that spikey green hair kid, that little brat he keeps hanging out with, and the girl who has the weirdest color hair I've seen!"

"Tell it to the judge!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

The car drove off taking Chrysalis to jail. The crowd cheered seeing her getting arrested.

"Yeah! And tell it to your cell mate in jail!" Mr. Dash cried out as he gave his daughter a big hug. He then saw Mr. Changeling running to his cars. "Excuse, pumpkin."

Mr. Dash dashes towards Mr. Changeling. He saw Mr Dash running at him. He quickly look for his car keys but was too late. Mr. Dash rams him against the car sliding down to the ground.

"Where you going, you little shit!" Mr. Dash said.

"Hey, Mr. Dash," Mr. Changeling spoke. "Look, I'll make it up to you: I'll buy you breakfast, we can talk, we can-"

Mr. Changeling screams as Mr. Dash threw a punch knocking him out.

"Man, what a day," Pipsqueak spoke. "Fists fight, car chasing, and injury."

"Don't forget the overpass blowing up!" Scootaloo added.

"I don't see why you two are enjoying this at this time of day," Rarity said rubbing her eyes, she was still sleepy She was in her robe with slippers on. "It's seven thirty in the morning, I want to go back to bed."

She leans back about to sit on the plunger. Night Light gasps seeing her sit on it.

"NO, WAIT!" Night Light cried out.

It was too late though. The plunger triggered the bomb exploding the building the huge TV was resting. It crumble down to smithereens. The TV busted making a short glitch on it.

"_Change is good- Change is go- Change is- Change is- Ch-Cha-Ch-Chan-Cha-C-C-C-C-C-C..."_ the TV finally shut off broken.

Night Light's friends look at him giving him a dirty look.

"What do you know," Night Light said. "I thought we set the explosives more down the middle of the street... You didn't see nothing! Scatter!"

Night Light took off running. His friends followed him running as far away from the accident. As for Cranky Doodle, he came out of the bus and rubs his head.

"Where are we," he asked. He gasps seeing the town still standing. "We made it!"

"Cranky?" a woman's voice said his name.

Cranky turns to see that it was Matilda in her a white shirt with a brown blouse.

"Matilda?" he said to her.

"Cranky!" Matilda ran up to him giving him a hug. "You save the town and I'm sorry that I kicked you out of the house."

"I don't care!" Cranky cried out. "As long as we're together again, our love can never tear apart."

"Oh, Cranky," Matilda said as the two kissed each other.

Spike and Rainbow Dash watches them, seeing how happy they are. They both quickly remembered that they kissed each other too.

"Heh, Crazy day, huh?" Spike said scooting back.

"Yeah, heh heh, it has been a crazy day," Dash said rubbing the back of her head.

"About what happen at the university," Spike blushed. "You were just, uh, trying to stop me from asking questions, right?"

"Yeah, right," Dash agreed with him.

"I kinda put a lot of pressure into you, haven't I?"

"Right!"

"So, when you kissed me, you panicked."

"Yeah, I mean, it's been a long day and all," Dash said blushing, she looked away from him thinking of some way to put it as an accident. "I tried to tell you that I'm sorry, but you kept asking me these questions. So I had no choice and it just slipped out."

"I understand," Spike said. "So, we're still friends then?"

"Yeah, of course we are," Dash laughed. "I mean, how can an older girl fall in love with a younger guy?"

"Right."

"Well, see ya, Spike."

"Bye, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash waves goodbye to Spike and walks off. When she turn to the corner of the building, s made sure Spike wasn't seen. She softly cheered and jump with glee. She knew Spike would bought it. She was still in love with Spike without him noticing. Spike caught up with Comet who was sitting in the chair massaging his leg.

"Still broken?" Spike asked.

"Doctor said it'll heal by tomorrow," Comet answered. "Nothing serious."

"That's good," Spike said yawning.

"I think you need rest buddy."

"Yeah, I'll just..." Spike sat down sitting up against a wall resting his eyes. "...I'll just...zzzzzz."

Spike went to sleep passing out. Twilight walks up to him and picks him up without waking him up.

"I'll take him home, making sure he gets his rest," Twilight said.

"He did earned it," Comet said to her.

"He sure did, Comet, you too," Twilight said as she leans and peck a kiss on his cheek.

She walks off with Spike while Comet sat there blushing.

"Nice," was all he could say. "I did earn that, but now I earn a nice rest too."

Comet shuts his eyes sleeping. Suddenly random music started to play waking Comet up. He saw Pinkie with the CD player dancing and singing. He limps his towards her.

_We saved our neighborhood! They did not tear it down!"_ Pinkie sang and dance. _"They could not turn our smile into a fro-"_

Comet stops the CD player getting Pinkie's attention.

"Pinkie, the story's over now," Comet said to her.

What a fun exciting story that was. Spike got his first kiss by Twilight's friend, a great chase for him and his friend Comet, what adventures will Spike and his friends will have next?


End file.
